The Greatest of These
by super duper yay
Summary: [Chapter 6 is wrong currently, but it's being fixed. Many chapters revamped now! Old readers, reread through if you want!] In fact, there are some things that can be called miraculous . . .
1. Do You Love Me?

The night was cool and crisp, one of late April. The sky was clear and filled with endless shining stars and a round silver moon, the brightest of all stars the one that now bore the name of the beautiful young girl that sat on the bench on her front porch, her soft bathrobe wrapped around her for warmth, her long auburn hair cascading down around her shoulders, her hazel eyes glowing with that radiating happiness and warmth that could brighten the bleakest of days-Jamie Sullivan, the love of Landon Carter's life. The two 18-year-olds sat side by side, Jamie looking peacefully with a content smile up at the array of stars in the dark sky.  
  
"Do you love me?" Landon questioned gently, his voice soft, not pressuring in any way.  
  
Jamie looked over at him, for an instant appearing taken aback by the question, but in the next instant her face softened and she smiled a little, replying, "Mmhmm."  
  
"Will you do something for me then?" Landon asked. His heart began to race - the combination of emotions and feelings inside of him now was like no other. The one he recognized above them all was the deep and undying love he felt for Jamie.  
  
"Anything," she said, her voice just above a whisper. The glowing smile widened a little as she did.  
  
Landon looked directly into her eyes, overflowing with that familiar warmth.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Her expression was one he would never forget. The surprise and happiness grew on her face with every second. Her breaths came a little faster now, with all the emotions she felt. The smile grew even bigger, and her eyes shone a little with tears. The young couple leaned in and kissed gently. Just before their lips touched, Jamie mumbled what sounded like an "Mmhmm," and after they pulled away, Landon reached up and began stroking her face softly, and she said lightly, "Yes."  
  
Neither one could ever describe accurately everything they felt in that moment. Landon reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the velvet case, opening it to reveal the simple yet beautiful ring. With this, Jamie's hands went to her face and a tear escaped down her cheek. "Oh, Landon..." She began to cry with happiness, leaning into him, and he held her gently, stroking her hair, until she finished moments later. She looked up at him, and he wiped her damp cheeks with his thumb, drying the tears the best he could. Jamie smiled, her happiness seeming to flow outward so anyone could feel it. "I love you," she said, looking into Landon's eyes.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied, more sincerely than he could answer to anything. Then he took the ring from its case, gingerly took Jamie's hand into his, and slid the ring onto her ring finger. She looked down at it, smile still in place, admiring it. Then she raised her eyes to his once more, and leaned in for another passionate kiss.  
  
It was the beginning of the journey.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
NOTE: I know this seems like a prologue, but I suppose that's what it is, in chapter form if you will. So that's why it's pretty short. ~Author 


	2. Ambition: Miracle

It was a Saturday in late May...only six days from the big wedding day. The sky was blue, but scattered with clouds that seemed to be drifting carelessly at a slower pace with the cool breeze of the mid-morning.

Jamie, the young bride-to-be, had just showered and dressed and was now brushing through her long, slightly damp auburn hair as she sat in front of the vanity mirror in the bedroom she'd occupied her entire childhood. She and Landon were going boating today with his mother and father. Reverend Sullivan had been invited to come as well, and although he would have liked to go, he wanted to stay at home and finish working on a sermon for church the next Sunday; his last before his daughter was married the Saturday following. Jamie had been feeling excellent lately, and her leukemia had scarcely even crossed her mind. It was hard to think about such a sickness occupying your body when you felt so great. All she could think about was how perfect life was right now.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts for an instant. She glanced over at the light pink phone on her bedside table, knowing that her father would answer it downstairs. She drew in a breath and let it out, her heart fluttering with the anticipation of seeing her fiancé again, even though she was with him every day.

Carefully, she braided her hair and tied it off at the end with an elastic band. She left it hanging down to one side, the way it had been that day in the hospital while she and Landon read from her mother's book of quotes and verses. She gazed thoughtfully at her reflection before standing up again. As she did, there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy?" she responded, looking over as it opened a little and Reverend Sullivan looked in.

"Jamie...come here, honey," he said.

--

About 25 minutes later, Jamie and Landon sat in Landon's car in the hospital parking lot, gripping each other's hands with anticipation, hopefulness, and some nervousness, as they had done the whole ride. Jamie's father had called Landon, who had come over, and they had had to cancel the boating for now. The reason...well, it was almost hard to believe.

Jamie's doctor had called to inform them that he had been looking over her most recent medical records and blood work, and he had made a slightly surprising discovery.

"He said the results from your last test were mistakenly read," her dad had told her as she stood, in shock, before him. "Those results said you hadn't improved or gotten worse. Your doctor said something else…"

He wasn't for sure, so he wanted her to come in and be checked out. Of course, she had wanted Landon to be with her. It was the best news she'd received in she didn't know how long…

But there was a rock in the pit of her stomach nonetheless.

Together, still holding hands as they did, they walked in, stopping briefly at the front desk, and then sat down in the waiting room. Landon squeezed his fiancee's hand, bringing it up to his lips and gently planting a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled at him, but it was distant and thoughtful.

_Could this be happening? Do things like this happen? Could it be a part of the plan? I thought You had a bigger plan for me than I had for myself. Do You? Is this it? _

_Oh, Lord, I can't believe this…_

Reverend Sullivan sat on the other side of Jamie in the waiting room chair, his hands clasped together. It didn't take much observation to figure out that he was praying. His head wasn't bowed, but Jamie knew. His eyes were far away, in another world entirely.

"Daddy," she said softly.

He looked up at her.

"What is it, honey?"

She smiled, taking hold of his hand with her free one. "Let me join you."

He gazed at her in understanding, and finally nodded with a smile. "All right," he said. He clasped her hand firmly, drawing it closer to him, and took a long breath.

Jamie looked at Landon.

"You can too, if you want," she said softly.

He looked at her for just a moment, then nodded, with his own smile.

Jamie, the Reverend, and Landon prayed together.

"Sullivan… Jamie?"

The voice came sooner than they'd anticipated, and all heads rose quickly.

Her nurse, a short petite blonde with a round, warm face, called her in. She looked from her dad to Landon.

"Are you both coming?" she asked.

Landon looked at the Reverend. "Well…" His heart was pounding, but neither one of them had to know that.

"You can go on in with her," Jamie's father said to Landon, nodding.

Surprised at his sudden answer, Landon blinked. "Are…are you sure?" He looked at Jamie.

Jamie looked at her father too. "Yeah, Daddy…why don't you come in with us." She nodded, smiling at him reassuringly. She was still holding onto his hand. "Please."

He faltered for a moment, gazing at his daughter's face.

"Okay."

Jamie held her father's hand as well as Landon's as the three of them followed the nurse down the hall.

Jamie's blood pressure and temperature were taken as the nurse, one she'd come to know well, chatted merrily with them. "Beautiful day isn't it?" she said as soon as Jamie took her seat on the bed. "I swear there's hardly a cloud in the sky…"

Somehow she put everyone at an incredible ease. Landon was able to relax, if only a little, in his chair against the wall next to Jamie's dad. Looking around at the pale yellow walls, he was amazed that he was in this place. It hit him suddenly that this was the first time he'd ever been to one of Jamie's appointments with her…it was funny, because just a month before, he'd been here with her as she lay in a bed with an IV in her arm, but now, this seemed so much…bigger.

He glanced at the Reverend, who was looking at Jamie as she conversed happily with the nurse. He wondered how many of these appointments he'd had to sit through with his daughter, how much bad news he'd had to hear…

"One week from today," he heard Jamie say, and he realized she was looking at him, and the nurse was too, with a huge smile.

He raised his eyes to Jamie. "Oh…I'm sorry baby…what?"

If anything, her smile grew warmer towards him as she realized why he hadn't heard her…this was, in a way, all new to him…

But before Jamie could answer, the nurse spoke up. "The wedding is next Saturday! Ohhh, how nice…"

Landon grinned at Jamie.

"Well, Jamie, you just look so nice as always," the nurse told her. "And it looks like we're finished up here. Dr. Collins will be with you in just a minute. Bye, you two…bye Reverend." She smiled and waved as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Landon fidgeted, looking down at his jeans. He kind of expected to be the only nervous one, but a look at the Reverend proved otherwise. Jamie's dad was tapping the wooden arms of the chair, a habit that with him, would definitely only spring out of nerves.

He looked at Jamie, and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Jamie?" he asked. "You okay?"

She opened them and looked at him, and smiled. She looked normal.

"I'm fine," she said, closing her eyes again. "Just praying a little, is all."

Her dad reached for her hand and squeezed it. Landon waited just a moment, letting them have their time. Then, gently, he scooted the chair forward and patted her knee. He hoped this would help; he really had no idea. Luckily, she smiled.

Landon tried sucking in deep breaths to calm himself, like his mom had told him would work in stressful situations. In through your nose, out through your mouth.

The door opened.

"Morning, folks," Dr. Collins said. Landon took one look at him and felt a little better again. He seemed to have the same friendly face the nurse had. Usually doctors creeped him out.

"Good morning," Jamie and her father said in unison. Landon grinned politely.

"Oh, we've got a new face," the doctor observed happily. "This must be the boyfriend."

Jamie smiled. "The fiancé, actually."

"Oh! Right." Dr. Collins put his hand to his forehead. "How could I forget?" He extended a hand to Landon, and they shook. "Nice to meet you, Landon," he said.

Landon chuckled, realizing with affection that Jamie had already brought him up.

"You too, sir."

"You're a lucky man."

He smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm aware," he said, and they laughed.

"All right," Dr. Collins said, sitting down on the stool, all professional now.

"How are you feeling today, Jamie?" he asked coolly.

Landon's eyes shifted over to her. "Oh, today I'm great," she said truthfully. "Actually, we had some plans to go boating, and I was pretty excited for that." Her eyes gleamed. "The nice day was really getting to me."

"Oh, I think it's getting to everyone," the doctor smiled.

He started opening a manila folder. "Jamie, your last appointment was a week back, am I right?"

"Mhm."

"And we ran some tests, and the results, as you were informed, told us that you're pretty much in that middle ground…no real improvements, but nothing opposite, either."

"Yes," Jamie agreed, shifting on the bed.

"Well… all right. Here's the deal." He pulled out some papers, closed the folder, and placed the papers on top.

"Jamie, I've been in the medical field for a long time. I've seen a lot of things. And… this still baffles me."

The room was absolutely silent.

"We're going to go ahead and run some tests to check everything out, but… I think you know why you're here, right?"

Jamie, silent and wonder-eyed, nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it."

A matter of minutes later, as Jamie had blood drawn, Landon was amazed that she didn't even look away. He didn't cover his eyes or anything, but he wasn't exactly staring at her arm either.

When she was finished, she giggled. "You okay, Landon?"

He quickly turned his head towards her. The doctor smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine," he promised, clearing his throat. Was he? _I'm not turning pale, am I?_

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt me," she assured with a smile.

"I know," he said. "I mean, it doesn't seem like it does…"

"It's okay," Dr. Collins told him. "Some people are just more used to this than others."

Landon couldn't do anything but chuckle, shrug and agree.

With the test finished, the doctor said, "It should be about fifteen or twenty minutes. I'll just step out until then." He left them alone with their thoughts.

To Landon, it didn't feel like fifteen or twenty minutes. He didn't know how much time passed at all. Looking back on those minutes, he would remember holding Jamie's hand, listening to her father's soft prayers, and the lines in the tiled floor below them.

He would also remember what was going through his head.

_God…I really need You…_

Landon knew a few things about himself by now. One; he was a different person than he'd been months before.

Two; he'd love Jamie for always, no matter what lay ahead.

And three…

He was a believer in God.

When the door opened again, every head snapped towards it. Landon breathed deeply and evenly, having to remind himself to do it.

Dr. Collins sat down again. Quietly. The silence of the room was deafening…that ironic saying from all those books and movies.

The doctor took off his glasses, just holding them for a second, and finally placed them in his coat pocket.

"I'm sure you may have heard it said before…that science has its limits," he told them.

Nobody moved.

Dr. Collins sighed. "And you've also probably heard me give you the old line: 'There's good news and bad news.'"

Jamie, warily, smiled and nodded again. Landon tried not to grit his teeth.

"Well, today is another one of those days. There is good news, and there is bad news."

Landon felt something inside him sink. _Why…? _he thought. He desperately fought the urge to drop his head. He felt a searing lump forming in his throat. He couldn't help it.

But then, a second later: _Well… she's still here with you now, isn't she? You couldn't have expected too much out of this…it was only a possibility…_

Yet his heart broke more with this thought.

"Bad news is," Dr. Collins began, "We won't be seeing quite as much of each other anymore."

Jamie looked at him questioningly.

Dr. Collins shook his head, smiling. "Well, I think it's bad news…you're a great girl, Jamie. But like I said, science and the medical field…I guess they've got limits greater than I'd ever expected. Because I never expected to be sitting here telling you today that you're in remission."

Landon had never really considered the changing power of words until that year. It wouldn't have been something to even think about for him. Time with Jamie, falling in love, and being exposed to the faith that she lived her life on had changed all of that for him. He didn't know if he'd ever wondered what it would be like to hear those three words, in reference to Jamie, come from a doctor's mouth. But even if he had, he didn't think he would have expected this.

The world literally seemed to be moving slower, as everything happened around him. He saw Jamie's wide, unbelieving, and overwhelmed stare. He saw her eyes brim over with tears. He saw her breath start to come in short gasps…the night he had proposed to her ran through his mind.

He saw her father drop his head, raising his clasped hands up, as he uttered, "Oh, my…Oh, praise the Lord…"

He saw Hegbert jump up from his chair, wrapping Jamie in his embrace, and hold her tightly. He saw Jamie grip him back, almost tighter. For a few seconds, it was silent. And then, at the same time, he heard them both sob.

He made eye contact with the doctor for just a second. Dr. Collins smiled, nodded at him, and closed his folder, setting it on his lap.

As the lump grew in his throat, Landon got himself together.

He rose from his chair, and Jamie pulled away from her father, just slightly.

She looked Landon in the eye. She could do nothing except shake her head. She smiled.

_Ambition: To witness a miracle._

Check.

She laughed aloud, reaching for him, and he grabbed her in his arms and buried his face in that long brunette hair, and cried.

"Thank God," he whispered. His heart was pounding, and she could feel it.

When Jamie heard him, she pulled back, just an inch or so, and looked into his teary eyes that matched her own.

"Yes," she whispered, and when she smiled, a tear dropped down to her lap.

She felt his hands trembling.

It had never happened to him before, but he discovered that his hands actually were shaking with this joy.

As they left the office, they were dazed. Landon would always remember the hospital parking lot as a place of restored dreams and renewed life. It was strange, but he would.

Jamie continued to cry as they walked outside, her father's arm tightly around her, their hands clasped.

"Jamie, my miracle," he whispered repeatedly.

As they neared their cars, joy found its way through Landon's bewilderment. In a swift motion, he lifted Jamie up and spun her around, right there in the lot.

A laugh of pure happiness bubbled up from within her, and her eyes glittered.

Landon set her back down on the ground in front of him and brushed her hair gently away from her face. He didn't want to miss a second of those eyes . . .

"I'll love you forever," he whispered earnestly. It sounded like the things that high school fantasies and clichéd love stories consisted of, but the way it escaped his lips… it wasn't. It was real. It was a _promise_.

Jamie just smiled, blinking back more tears yet. "I know," she whispered. "I love you too, Landon." Despite the tear that made its way down her cheek, she glimmered with anything but sadness or despair. Those words simply were not in the dictionary right then.

Landon planted his lips against her forehead in a gentle kiss. "So much," he finished. "There's no way..."

"No way what?" Jamie asked after several seconds of silence. Her voice was still low and awestruck...but no less happy than it had been a moment before.

Landon sighed and brought her hand up before him, tracing her delicate fingers with his gently, and running his thumb over where her wedding band would go...before too long. He kissed the spot gently. "No way," he said, looking into her eyes, "that this could not have happened. That I could have lived without you."

Jamie's smile grew once more, and she leaned in to kiss him.

It was passionate in a gentle way . . . like the salty sweet breeze that ruffled their hair now, or the vivid yet soft blue of the spring sky, or the ocean waves that gently lapped the beach.

She realized that what he said probably wasn't true. He…he _could_ have lived without her. It may not have been easy, but he could have gone on.

But she chose not to say it, because it didn't matter now.

"Baby," she whispered instead, "that'll never happen."


	3. Number One

The day was June 9, 2001. The sunshine, so perfectly warm and bright and pale golden, seemed to fuel the happiness and excitement lingering in the air. The sky was a bright blue, barely a cloud to be seen. The temperature was perfect; the only lapse in warmth was a cool sea breeze once in awhile.

During North Carolina's drizzly spring season, this kind of weather was truly a Godsend.

Not that Jamie or her husband-to-be believed otherwise.

Husband-to-be...husband-to-be...Today was the big day. It was here. Ms. Sullivan would today become Mrs. Carter. Married to the love of her life... Jamie stood in front of the large vanity mirror in Cynthia's bedroom, which had been turned into a dressing room slash salon, all these thoughts and more running through her mind. She had gotten into her dress - a beautiful, long pearly white gown that hung just past her feet, with sleeves of lace.

Her mother's.

Cynthia had expertly curled her hair, Miss Garber had done her makeup, and now Sally, who had been excitedly chatting away all morning, prepared to pin on her veil.

"Jamie, you look gorgeous," she gushed. "Your hair is perfect. And this dress... oh, I know I've already said this, but it's stunning. I hope I look this amazing when I get married!"

Jamie giggled. "Thanks, Sally," she replied. She stole a glance in the mirror and drew in a breath. She was so insanely happy...but like any bride shortly before walking down the aisle, she had butterflies in her stomach.

"She's right, sweetie," Cynthia added, touching her arm. "You're going to make everyone's jaws drop." She grinned. "Especially Landon's."

Miss Garber nodded in agreement, smiling. Quickly, she grabbed the camera she'd been keeping on hand and snapped another picture.

Jamie smiled, trying not to blush. "Thank you, Cynthia."

"All right, hold still a second," Sally said. Carefully, she pinned on the veil, and arranged it so it hung just right around Jamie's shoulders. "Ooh, you're perfect!" she practically squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Ready to take a look?" Cynthia asked gently. Jamie nodded lightly and turned so she faced the mirror dead-on. Her lips curved into a smile. I can't believe it, she thought. I'm a bride. Landon's bride.

There was a knock on the door. Gently it opened, and Reverend Sullivan leaned into the room. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"We certainly are." Cynthia stepped out of the way, revealing the Reverend's daughter to him. Jamie turned to face him, smiling.

"Hi, Daddy," she said softly.

Reverend Sullivan's face softened immensely. Nobody could quite tell if he had tears in his eyes, but they certainly shone with pride.

"Now, how'd this happen?" he asked softly, taking a step forward. He chuckled softly, with a shake of his head. "My Jamie…if I'm not mistaken, just yesterday you were stumbling around the living room, taking your first steps…"

Jamie sighed, reaching for his hand. "Daddy…" The way she smiled reminded him of the hospital room that afternoon.

"You're beautiful, honey," he said, clasping one of her hands in both of his. He faltered a moment, as if he were about to say something else, but he simply let out his breath instead. From there, he pulled her close, embracing her almost as if he were trying to protect her from all harm, rubbing her back tenderly. She held on to him..

The words "thank you" clung to her lips, but somehow, she wasn't sure they were enough.

Finally pulling away gently and stroking his daughter's cheek, Hegbert looked into her smiling eyes.

"Just like your mother. _Just_ like her." It seemed like he had completed his thought from before. He looked down over the dress, then back up into Jamie's eyes.

Jamie drew in her breath and looked into the face of the man who had raised her, for sixteen years of her life.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said. "For _everything._ Okay?" Amazingly, her voice only quivered.

He nodded, placed a hand on her cheek, and kissed her forehead. "She's here today," he whispered, years of North Carolina residence wearing down on his speech. "My Elizabeth, your momma. Remember that."

Jamie nodded. "I do." With those words, she realized fully what today was. She bit her soft lip, overcome with a wonderful bittersweet emotion.

Reverend Sullivan held his daughter's hand, and they said a prayer.

Moments later, they left the house, and headed towards the church.

Landon stood up at the front of the church, hands pressed together. The room had filled up with people - nearly every pew was entirely occupied. The sunlight poured in. Beautiful decorations accented the perfection of the tiny church as everyone waited upon the bride's impending entrance.

Landon looked around at everyone he knew. His mother sat in the first pew, smiling broadly at him. She quickly dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Landon smiled back. "Love you," he mouthed.

He continued looking around. He saw Eric…of course he saw Eric. Eric wouldn't have missed this for anything, and he knew that. Maybe it was the overall emotion of the day, but the very thought choked him up. He remembered how Eric had actually told him, after he'd sent an invitation…he'd showed up at Landon's door, invitation in hand, and smiled, holding it up. After a bear hug, he'd told Landon, "I'm gonna be there, front row, and you can count on it." Landon had laughed heartily, somehow wanting to cry at the same time. It was a strange, strange feeling for him. They'd done the handshake, and it was decided. Now, there he was...second row instead of front, but it didn't matter.

He looked around again… Dean, right next to Landon's mom, with his own dad on the other side…Dean's dad had known Cynthia for quite some time. They'd gone to high school together here in Beaufort. Even before Landon really started hanging out with Dean after screwing off with him every day in freshman year biology, their parents said hello when they saw each other out around town…Dean's mom was out of the picture too; lived in a different town about twenty minutes away. Now there they were, and Dean was turned and engaged in conversation with Eric, smiling and jubilant, both seeming to sit up a little straighter than usual. As if on cue, Dean turned forward and grinned and his friend, giving him a little salute. Eric grinned too, shaking his fist lightly in the air, like a sign of victory. Landon smiled at them both, nodding and returning it.

Looked around again…time seemed so much longer than it really was; he'd only been up here for less than a minute…

He saw Eddie, Sally settling down in her seat just in front of him; Jesse, the girl Jamie had tutored at Jefferson…

And Belinda, sitting with her parents in the back. He caught her eye, and she smiled at him. It didn't take much examination of her face to notice that… she seemed happy to be here. Her hair glinted in the sunlight, and the beams bounced off her cheeks as she smiled at him. For an instant, he remembered the brooding, upset look on her face in the cafeteria the day…well, the day that resulted in his asking Jamie out in the first place. He internally compared that look to today's look, and maybe that was exactly what made him realize that she was different.

Then there was the man standing at his side…it was so surreal to see that. His father caught his eye and nodded at him, looking strong and composed on the outside, but Landon noticed that maybe he was struggling to remain that way. They had already talked before the ceremony…

"I just want you to love that girl, Landon," he had told him, a strong hand on his son's shoulder. "You don't need everything in the world. That's all it takes to make it work. And…I just hope you know that I love you too." It had been the second thing his dad had done to make him cry in a long time.

Landon smiled gratefully at him, and for a second felt like he was eight years old again, about to go on one of their father son fishing trips. Everything was dreamlike for a moment, and then he looked out over the crowd of friends and family, and it was real again.

The pianist finished the last of the wedding party's recessional, then started up with a different song. It was new, but not to him. He'd heard it before.

Outside, the warm sunlight on her back, Jamie held onto her father's arm, her bouquet clutched tightly in her other hand.

"This is my number one, Daddy," she breathed. "I can't believe it…"

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek with his free hand…well, almost free, as he was carrying his Bible. She closed her eyes. She had expected to feel nervous at this point in time. She expected massive butterflies. There were, surprisingly, almost none. She wondered if she were really as calm as she felt.

The doors opened. Inside the church, everyone turned to face them. Landon looked up, just in time to see his bride step inside.

His breath caught inside his chest, literally, for just a moment.

_Only Hope_ began to play.

She was... what was the word? Stunningly, amazingly, extraordinarily beautiful. Everything about her, every aspect of her being, glowed. As she walked slowly down the aisle to the magical notes of the song being played, she looked around at all the guests in the pews, smiling at them, as if thanking and greeting them silently. She looked like the happiest girl in the world.

She felt like it, too.

As she passed Cynthia, the two women smiled broadly at one another, Cynthia's eyes twinkling and her smile warm as if Jamie were her own daughter. Then Jamie raised her eyes to Landon, and they locked. Whatever the time for perfection, this must have been it. Jamie smiled slightly, and her eyes never left her groom's as she approached the front.

Pausing briefly, Reverend Sullivan kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," Jamie whispered. He helped her to the front, then let go of her arm. Jamie turned and handed her bouquet to Miss Garber, the one she'd chosen as her maid of honor without a doubt…the teacher who had stood behind and supported her all four years of her high school career, as her drama instructor, and also her friend and guidance. To those who didn't know her well, she was an overexcited drama nut who was obsessed with the word "marvelous." To Jamie, she was the one person besides Cynthia with whom she'd ever wondered if this is what her mother was like.

She and Landon joined hands. Immediately, as if instinctively, Landon began stroking hers with his thumb.

Reverend Sullivan looked out to the congregation. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," he said. At the mention of the word "woman," he looked at his daughter admiringly.

Landon smiled at the beautiful young woman in front of him. "I love you," he mouthed to his bride.

"I love you," Jamie mouthed back.

Soon after, the Reverend opened his Bible and began to recite 1 Corinthians 13:4, Jamie and Landon's chosen passage. With that, Jamie and Landon recited their vows, the ones they'd written for each other…brief, but with so much meaning and love. Not long after Landon started speaking did Cynthia pull out the tissues and start dabbing like crazy. During Jamie's, her father smiled softly upon her, letting himself let go of his professional pastor role for just a few moments. The church was totally silent except for the occasional sniffle. Every eye was fixed up front. Nobody moved, except to reach for hands, or more tissues. Dean handed Cynthia an extra, and patted her back helpfully. He looked back up at Landon, hardly believing this himself.

Soon it was Reverend's turn again.

"Jamie and Landon, please state your intent to enter into this union by expressing your vows to one another. Landon, repeat after me..."

Repeating after the Reverend, Landon vowed, "I, Landon Rollins Carter, take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan to be my lawfully wedded wife, to honor and to cherish, all the days of my life."

And then came Jamie's turn... "I, Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, take Landon Rollins Carter to be my lawfully wedded husband, to honor and to cherish, all the days of my life."

"Now if I could have the rings," the Reverend said. Landon's father held them out. Reverend Sullivan took the first one, blessed it, and handed it to Landon. "Landon, place this ring on your bride's finger and state your pledge to her, repeating after me..."

Landon held the ring just above Jamie's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he repeated, then slid it on gently.

A moment later, Jamie repeated the same. "With this ring, I thee wed." She carefully slipped on the gold band.

Finally, Reverend Sullivan closed his Bible. "Before God and these witnesses, Jamie and Landon have pledged their love and commitment to one another. Therefore, by the power vested in me by God our Heavenly Father and the great state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He faltered for just a second. "You may kiss your bride."

Landon had thought that as soon as the Rev said that, he wouldn't waste any time. However, looking at him, seeing how he had composed himself through this…he had just given his daughter off to be married, to _him…_

Landon nodded at him respectfully, smiling. He hoped the look conveyed what he wanted it to; that he had never been more grateful to the Reverend than he was today.

Reverend nodded, and for maybe the fourth time ever, grinned at Landon. "Go ahead, son," he whispered.

There had only been maybe a second's pause, but Landon was definitely ready. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around his new wife's neck, kissing her. The church burst into cheers, and slowly the two pulled apart. Quickly, though, Jamie went back for one more, slightly quicker kiss. Then she turned, took her bouquet from Miss Garber, and grabbed her husband's hand.

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Landon Carter hurried back down the aisle together.

Everyone clapped, wiped at their cheeks, and did everything you would expect at the end of a wedding ceremony. What made this one a little different though, were two things.

One, some people had just realized how surprising God's ways can be, after witnessing these two marry each other.

Two, those same people, and everyone all together, had no idea how the Reverend who had married them managed to keep himself together as he did it.


	4. First Moments

Flower petals rained down on them as they made their way down the walkway, crowds of people on either side. Their getaway car was waiting. Jamie laughed as a handful of petals ticked her face.

Cynthia met them towards the end of the walk.

"Oh, sweetheart...you are so beautiful!" she exclaimed, touching Jamie's cheek.

Outside the church, where everyone had gathered following the ceremony to watch the newlyweds "get away" together in their vehicle, after certificates had been signed and wedding pictures taken, Cynthia wrapped her arms around Jamie in a tight hug. Jamie returned the hug gladly, and when they pulled away, she smiled. "You look beautiful too, Cynthia," she replied sincerely. Landon stood close by her side, grinning insanely.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Cynthia sighed and looked at Landon, shaking her head. "And you..." She looked teary-eyed again. "I don't know where the time has gone. Come here." She pulled her son into a tight hug. "Aww, Mom," Landon said gently and sympathetically, not wanting her to be sad. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing her back gently, and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't cry."

She laughed, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, right."

They shared a laugh then, but Jamie and Landon's expressions were soft.

Landon's mom reluctantly let go, but not before kissing his forehead again. "Love you, little boy," she told him gently, the way she had when she tucked him in as a kid. He softly placed a hand on her cheek, telling her that he loved her too. "Very much, Mom," he added, squeezing her hand. Then, squeezing Jamie's, they continued to make their way out.

"Hey, guys," Belinda greeted them as they approached her. She smiled softly.

"Hi, Belinda." Jamie was the first to respond, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you so much for coming!"

Belinda seemed to relax a little then, and her smile broadened. "Oh, you're welcome," she said somewhat loudly over the cheers and excitement. "The ceremony...everything is beautiful."

"Thank you," Landon smiled. She returned the smile as she looked at him. "You look great, Landon," she said. He nodded. "You look nice, too," he said, grasping Jamie's hand.

"Thanks," she said, looking down for a minute. Then she looked back up, at Jamie, her eyes showing more friendliness towards her than Landon had ever seen or ever expected to see, before he fell in love with his new wife.

"You look so beautiful," Belinda said, and without a moment's hesitation, hugged her tightly. Jamie seemed somewhat surprised for a second, but it was quickly replaced with gratefulness as she hugged her back; the girl who had been cold to her all through high school. "Thank you, Belinda," she said.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug, woman?" came the sudden voice from somewhere close. It startled Jamie and Belinda out of their hug as they both turned to see Eric in his tux, grinning. He held open his arms and Jamie, laughing, accepted the hug. "Hi, Eric," she said, giggling.

"How you doin'?" he asked, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Indescribable."

Eric looked at Landon. "Hey,ya old married man," he said, hugging him and slapping him on the back.

"Hey, buddy," Landon replied, laughing. "So glad to have you here." He hugged him hard.

Belinda smiled and shook her head. "Didn't mean to be in the way, Eric," she joked. He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Jamie and Landon laughed as they waved and continued on, the last of the petals fluttering down on top of them.

His Camero was parked nearby, and had been decorated with ribbon and window marker by parents and friends. This had been done without their knowledge, and Jamie laughed in delight when she saw it.

"Just Married!" she breathed excitedly, taking in the image. Behind them a couple of digital cameras flashed.

Landon opened the door for her, holding onto her hand as she climbed in. The crowd was still cheering and exclaiming behind them. He shut the door, turned around and waved, Jamie doing the same. A couple flower petals unstuck themselves from her lacy sleeves and fluttered to the ground. Landon jogged around to the other side of the car, waved again, then jumped in, shutting his door. Revving up the car, he reached for Jamie's delicate hand as they pulled away. They saw Cynthia gently shove her way out of the front of the crowd, and she blew them both a kiss. Both blew one back.

"Yeah, that's right, get outta here!" Eric yelled, grinning. Landon heard him and laughed, laying on the horn. Both waved until they were out of sight.

He sighed, facing forward again in the seat and smiling. "Hey, Jamie," he said casually.

She breathed out in wonder, then turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked, focusing her eyes on Landon with her full attention as she always had a way of doing. Her heart was pounding with the feeling of the day.

Landon paused for just a couple of seconds, swallowing. Then he turned to look at her.

"You're beautiful," he said quietly. He squeezed her hand as he said it.

The emotion in his voice surprised her somehow, so much that the smile left her face for just a second.

She brought his hand up slowly, and kissed it, holding it against her cheek.

"You're beautiful too," she said, and her voice was so sincere that it gave him chills for a moment. He was fairly sure the breeze was now too warm to have done that.

Jamie drew in her breath, dropping Landon's hand to her lap.

"Oh, my, Landon," she proclaimed, staring ahead at the scenery. "Oh my goodness…"

"What is it?"

She was almost holding her breath. "You're my husband."

He broke into a smile so wide then, that he couldn't help but laugh. The way the word rolled off of her tongue sounded so incredible. It was like she was a prospector who had discovered gold. She began to laugh too, loud and hearty and thrilled. The sound bubbled up from within the car, trailing out the windows and dancing with the breeze of late spring.

"You're a Carter," he proclaimed, holding up their tightly clasped hands. "Jamie Carter!"

Her smile was one of the widest he'd ever seen it. She laughed again, and the sound was so joyful that he wanted to hug her right there. It was much like the night he'd taken her to be in two places at once, only now…

"Jamie Carter," she repeated, amazed. "Jamie Elizabeth Carter…oh my gosh, Landon…Mr. and Mrs. Carter. Oh, I love this. I love this!"

"I love _you_."

"I love you too…" She drew in another breath. "Oh my goodness, I'm saying this to my _husband!"_

"And I'm sitting here, driving my _wife_ to our wedding reception…" Landon's heart was as light as Jamie's, and he realized something right there: that he was experiencing the kind of euphoria he used to think only she could feel.

_Used_ to. As in, before it all began.

They cruised by a park, where a mom and her two daughters were sitting at a picnic bench, and upon seeing the car, one of the little girls pointed excitedly. Landon and Jamie waved, and three exuberant waves and smiles were returned to them.

Jamie's expression was soft and smiling as she watched them, and finally they turned, unable to see the park any longer. Their destination was the waterfront, where they would be before long.

They could both smell the sea.

Jamie lay her head carefully on Landon's shoulder, and he placed his arm firmly around her thin waist. Carefully and softly stroking her side, he felt the soft silk underneath his palm. As he came to a stop sign, he kissed her veiled head. He chuckled to himself as a petal stuck to his lips, and blew it off gently.

"Baby?"

"Mmhm?" Jamie's voice was so soft and quiet, you'd think she was falling asleep. Landon knew better, though. She was in awe.

He smiled. "Thank you for saying yes," he told her.

She lifted her head, smiling up into his face. He looked down at her briefly, just long enough to peck her forehead.

"What did you think I'd say, Carter? No?"

He just grinned widely, and thanked himself internally for being so stupid that night back at the factory. Thanked himself for getting stuck in that stupid play, and thanked himself for getting a crush on Jamie Sullivan.

…Carter.

"Well…there was a time I doubted it…" He chuckled.

She laughed. "Don't doubt anything anymore, Landon. Anything." She kissed his cheek, grazing his face with her nose, as they drove down the waterfront. It took him a couple of seconds to notice some passersby on the street waving eagerly at the newlywed Camero. He snapped out of his Jamie induced trance and honked at them.

The familiar setting came into view.

Jamie hung on to him, kissed his shoulder. "Best day of my entire life," she breathed. When Jamie said things like this, it was always the truth.

Landon smiled and wished he could just sweep her up in his arms right then, but with the steering wheel that posed a problem. Neither one had wanted a limo driver carting them around though…this car was part of the memories.

"I don't think there's a single thing about you that I don't love, Jamie," Landon proclaimed, sneaking in a kiss on her brow. "I really don't."

"Aww, you mean that?" she giggled. He knew it was a joke, but he answered anyway.

"More than anything, Mrs. Carter."

He didn't bother to hide his smile as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, her expression go awestruck again. She laughed out loud.

Landon pulled the car into the appropriate parking place outside of the Front Street Grill, the place they'd gone on their first date.

* * *

**_Okay so I really hope that borrowing names of real places in Beaufort isn't illegal. I don't own that restaurant or anything about it, I swear! I'll just admit I was looking up Beaufort once because well, I know it's a real place and I was curious about it, and that's one of the restaurants there, and it reminded me so much of the place they go in the movie. _**

**_Don't kill me. )_**


	5. Captured Forever

**_I borrowed a couple things from Nicholas Sparks in this chapter, but very subtly. It's just because he rocks. I don't own._**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jamie asked as they approached the terrace. She could hear the clinking of glasses, the chatter and the laughter from the other side. She remembered being in this exact same spot only months before. The comparison between the two times sent a new round of shivers through her. She smiled without realizing it. 

Ahead of them, Cynthia and Reverend made their entrance followed by Miss Garber. There was clapping and greetings. Jamie drew her breath in deeply, then out. Landon looked at her, remembering her doing this on the night of the play. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"You're amazing, Jam."

She looked at him, smiling innocently. The expression took his mind back to when he'd brought her to the state line. "What's going on?" she'd asked then, glowing.

Now, she asked him, "Why?"

He looked at her, seeing that she was honestly asking.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," announced the DJ from inside, "I present to you the new bride and groom. Mr. and Mrs. Landon Carter!"

They interlaced their fingers tightly, and stepped forward underneath the terrace entryway, which was decorated with flowers and lights. The cheering grew loud, people stood up, clapping roared. Jamie's face was blushed bright with the excitement… the glow of various lights lit it up. Landon knew the image would stay with him forever.

There was a long table at the far end of the area, near the dance floor, set up for the "wedding party". As they took their place at it next to one another, the best man and maid of honor sat on either side of them, and their parents sat on each end. Landon leaned in, brushed Jamie's veil aside and whispered to her…

"You saved my _life_, Jamie. That's why."

She raised her eyes to him and just gazed for a second. Then she kissed him. Some of the guests went "aww" and a couple took pictures…but they really didn't even notice.

The place was beautiful…nobody there could say otherwise. The same waiters as before walked between the tables, and the same view of the water sparkled beyond it. But there were decorations now…flowers of pink, pale purple and blue, the wedding colors; lights hung and wound everywhere; candles on each table and flower petals sprinkled across the pristine white tablecloths. The dance floor was surrounded at the edges by soft lights that would glow gently as the sky darkened. Jamie could hardly remember the last time she'd felt so amazing… she was stunned by how it all looked. So beautiful, and it was all for _their wedding day_.

The dinging of crystal made heads turn, but it took a few dings before people starting going "shhh," and a couple more before the whole crowd quieted.

Reverend Sullivan rose slowly, holding his glass.

He nodded. "Hello again," he said nicely, and laughter rippled through the crowd. No microphone was required for him, as he was used to making his voice carry over crowds. He continued.

"I want to thank all of you for coming out for my daughter's wedding today. It's a beautiful and joyous occasion and we have the Lord to thank for seeing that it all worked out as nicely as it did. You all are truly blessings." He cleared his throat. Jamie smiled, reaching up to touch his arm affectionately.

"Now, I know that it's a glorious day and the mood is light, and I don't mean to change that," he went on. "But I must say…today is an occasion that…that I wasn't sure would happen."

Landon saw Jamie's eyes grow distant and flutter downward for a second. He stroked her hand again with his thumb. He swallowed, understanding.

The guests were silent, as it was certain that they understood too.

"As most of you know, Jamie received a diagnosis two years ago that really put things into perspective for us. Suddenly, as predictable as life seemed, we knew it wasn't that way anymore." He paused a second, looking down. "But you know my Jamie. Her life was changing…but she never did." He looked at her tenderly. "She was the same kind hearted, beautiful person she'd always been, never letting up on that. She helped people, she prayed, she kept her faith in the Lord strong. Meanwhile I kept my eye on her closer than ever…as I told her one day, I might have kept her too close, but it was only because I wanted to keep her longer." He paused for a couple of seconds, maybe collecting himself. Jamie looked at him admiringly, her eyes shining. Landon could sense tears in them.

"Jamie told me one day about a list she'd made of things that she wanted to achieve in her life. She didn't tell me everything that was on it, but I did know that at the very top of it…the number one spot…" He smiled back at her. "Was to marry in the church that her mother and I were married in. The one that all of you sat in just today."

The crowd was absolutely silent. Their faces were wide eyed and emotional.

"Now…this is a dream I'd had for my daughter too. I can't tell you how happy and blessed I felt when the Lord made it come true for her. However, in the most recent years, there were two things about it that I never would have expected."

He turned around to face the young couple. Jamie looked close to tears.

"One…that Landon Carter would be the boy she'd marry."

As he said it, he laughed, and after a split second of surprised silence the guests burst into laughter too. Jamie's eyes grew wide and only when she laughed heartily did a stray tear escape them. Landon just shook his head, smiling with the rest, looking down at his lap. Jamie held him closer, and his parents smiled at him knowingly.

"But you know, it's funny," the Reverend continued. The laughter began to subside so everyone could listen. "A matter of months ago, if someone would have told me that I'd be here doing this today, why, I would have thought Lord have mercy on their soul for having such crazy ideas. But one day, I was at the church working on my sermon…when Landon came right in and asked me personally if he could take my daughter to dinner on Saturday night." He paused, grinning at the memory. "Boy, I must have been pretty intimidating, and that was a brave thing for him to do." More laughter. "Initially I said no. I know, folks, big surprise. But he asked me again. He said he was sorry for anything that had happened in the past, and then he said, 'I'm just asking you for the same thing that you teach everyday in church…faith.'"

Landon looked down with just the slightest smile, and Jamie wondered if he was embarrassed. She'd never known that he'd said these things, and she gazed at him, surprised.

"Boy, Landon, I've never forgotten that," Reverend Sullivan continued. "The truth is, I felt a need to protect Jamie in any way I could. I almost said no again. But I didn't…and now here we all are. And I'm glad that it's this way. Despite anything that happened in years past, today I can only say that Mr. Carter is a fine and admirable young man…and while I can no more give away Jamie than I can give away my heart, I'm so glad that I'm able to let him be a part of her life like this."

Landon looked awestruck, and Jamie's smile grew wider than ever.

Reverend took a breath, preparing to finish. "Oh, and the other thing I mentioned that would have surprised me about today," he continued. "You see, after the news of Jamie's illness a couple years back, well…not only was I not sure if I'd ever be able to walk her down the aisle…I especially wouldn't have expected to do so with her being perfectly healthy, free of sickness. But today…I did."

Jamie's eyes widened, and she smiled a little in surprise. Landon looked at her, emotions running wild on his face. He squeezed her hand, then looked up at her father. All of this in maybe a second at most.

And for a second or two after the Reverend finished speaking, the whole room was the exact same way. As a couple of people gasped, he smiled warmly, nodded, and concluded: "Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Praise the Lord…this beautiful girl you see here with her husband today…she's gone into remission. Miracles happen." Everyone heard the emotion in his voice.

Landon's parents were the only other two who knew. They all knew it would have been announced sooner or later, but none expected it to be a part of the Reverend's speech.

Miss Garber clapped her hands over her mouth. "Jamie!" she breathed.

The room filled with clapping and emotion, smiles and teary eyes. Landon cupped Jamie's face in his hands, catching her completely off guard, and kissed her forehead. Both hearts pounded; he slipped his arm around her shoulders, smiling. From the knowing looks on their faces, people could tell who already knew.

"Thank the Lord," the Reverend sighed. "God bless you all…"

Jamie hugged her father for a long time. He brushed her hair out of her eye and called her his angel, kissing her forehead.

Both of Landon's parents made speeches after this, and both made he and Jamie shed tears.

As Cynthia had them both wrapped in a hug, the microphone was passed off. The speaker gazed around at the happy crowd for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Eric's turn," he announced happily. People turned, smiling, to listen.

"You know, we just graduated a week back," he began. He pumped his fist in the air. "I know, I still can't believe it. And now to be honest with y'all, I can't remember a quarter of the stuff I learned." He paused to laugh as did the others. "Oh I'm sure it'll come back to me when I need it, but right now thinking back on high school, I realize that the most important thing I learned, I learned at the very end."

He looked at Jamie. "And it wasn't a teacher who taught me either. I…I spent ten years in school with Landon and Jamie. I spent maybe a month actually knowing Jamie, and in that time I've learned more than I ever had before. If there's anything I really want to say to you during this speech, it's that." He took a breath. "You know, I remember when we saw y'all coming up to the school one morning, holding hands, showing us all that you were pretty much 'official.' Belinda, you remember." From her table, she smiled a little, sheepishly, and nodded. "You didn't look like you noticed a single other person there, but as for us, we were…well, we were pretty surprised, not gonna lie. But that wasn't even the beginning. It had started way before that…I could tell you were different, Landon. I knew. I wasn't sure how I felt about it then, but now…now I'm real happy about it. Because I feel different, too."

He nodded at them, his eyes showing he was serious even though he smiled. "I have so much respect for both of you, and Jamie, I think we owe you big time." He paused, just shaking his head. He smiled. Finally, he walked over to where Jamie sat, pulling her into a hug. "Excuse me, man, I need to borrow this for a second…" he said to Landon. He and Jamie laughed, and Jamie hugged him back.

"Thank you, Jamie," he said. "I don't even know how to thank you."

"Eric," she said, sweetly as ever, "I can see the change in you too. I can't take full credit for it."

"But you can take most of it," he assured her, pulling away and patting her shoulder. He put the mic up to his mouth.

"Well Landon, let's face it. You know how to pick 'em. She's gorgeous."

Jamie laughed, placing a hand over her mouth. Landon grinned widely, holding her close.

"And just so you know, y'all will never get rid of me. I'm planning on always keeping up with the Carters. Think of it as a good way to get rid of your leftovers."

They cracked up.

Eric closed his speech as if he himself were the DJ. "Well everyone, that's all I gotta say. Let's give it up for Jamie and Landon!"

Once the loud clapping subsided, the toasts were finished. Talk picked up again, the appetizers were brought out, and people made their way over to Jamie and Landon to give hugs and talk. Shortly afterward, the guests began helping themselves to the main course food. When everyone was finished, it was time for cake. Jamie and Landon cut the first slice together, as numerous cameras flashed all over to capture the moment. Traditionally, they then stuffed the cake into one another's faces. Jamie laughed as she "accidentally" got a glob of frosting of Landon's forehead, kissing it off. He retaliated. "Here, let me get that for you, baby…" He went to wipe some invisible frosting off her cheek, then smeared some real frosting onto it. "Whoops," he shrugged boyishly. She shoved him playfully, then hugged him. "And I married you?" she laughed.

"Yeah… you did."

"Good. I thought so." She kissed him.

"All right, everyone," the DJ's voice broke over the crowd. "This is my favorite part. Mr. and Mrs. Carter…are you ready for your first dance?"

Jamie lifted her eyes to Landon's, and she smiled.

He lifted her hand tenderly. "May I, Mrs. Carter?"

"Of course."

They stood up, and the crowd parted as they stepped up to the floor.

Landon gently placed his hand around her waist, and they clasped their free hands together. Landon smiled secretively at Jamie; she knew he'd picked the song. "It's the best I could have chosen," he assured her.

When the music started up, her eyes danced. But it was when she heard her very own voice come from the surrounding speakers that he really saw the emotions fill them.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul…_

"It _was_ recorded that night, you know," he whispered, smiling.

"It sounds…it sounds like I'm…"

"Singing right here in the room," he whispered back. These whispers were just enough to reach one another's ears and no one else's.

_But you sing to me over and over and over again…_

"So I lay my head back down," she breathed along with the music. "And I lift my hands and pray…to be only yours…"

She finished mouthing the chorus as she gazed at his face. She never imagined her first dance with her husband being this beautiful.

"My only hope…"

When the song finished moments later, she was still dancing. Landon paused, and when she felt him stop, she grinned and leaned her forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around her neck, just holding her there.

"I love you, Jam," he whispered. "God, I love you so much."

A moment later the Reverend stepped in to take over. Landon watched father and daughter dance together, trying to hold back his tears as they moved around the floor. He tried…

He tried to imagine ever looking at a child of his with such love and adoration.

He danced with his own mom next, and then all the women gathered on the floor for the bouquet toss. Sally and Belinda reached up at the same time, both grabbing for the flowers but only knocking them off to the side. Belinda sprang for them, finally catching them. Sally just smiled, laughed and clapped. Belinda smiled at her, then went to hug Jamie.

Jamie wasn't the only one blushing as the garter was retrieved from her leg. Landon was instantly reminded of their dating days as he practically felt the Reverend's eyes burning a hole in him, making a strong point to avoid looking his way. He got it off as sweetly as he could, only pushing his limits a little…luckily, since Jamie's skirt wasn't huge and poofy, it would have been hard to do what most grooms did and completely bury himself under it. When he tossed it, Eddie caught it.

Landon realized that he would have been content that night just to sit and observe Jamie all night long. As music pulsed through the area, he watched the way her eyes lit up with vibrancy and excitement as she danced. She wasn't at all bad. Twirling and laughing, she was the most alive person Landon had ever seen…and up until recently, she hadn't even been sure how long she had to live at all.

Before he could let his emotions take over, Jamie grabbed both of his hands and pulled him out on the floor with her. He must have seemed reluctant because as she tugged him, she said, "Remember what I told you Landon. _Everyone_ can dance."

It was true… And they did. They didn't stop until midnight, when an unimaginable number of stars graced the sky above them, and the moon's reflection flickered on the dark waters. Jamie, sitting in a chair taking a breather, gazed up at them, just smiling. A flower was stuck behind her ear. Landon knew she could be doing nothing else but talking to God.

He took his mother's camera and captured the image forever.


	6. Life Of Our Own

And the summer began. Landon thought back to the beginning of senior year, when graduation to him symbolized long-awaited freedom from the death trap they called school. Now, freedom wasn't a big part of it. Having more time spent with the one person who meant more to him than anything was a big part of it.

During the second week of vacation, Jamie and Landon had a housewarming party thrown for them by Landon's mother. Their friends were invited as well as some of the people from church. By this time, Landon's parents had had more furniture moved into the house, so it looked a lot more occupied. They received many gifts for their new home, from tupperware to closet organizers. As newlyweds, everything was of good use.

Throughout June, they began getting used to married life and were thoroughly enjoying it. Soon June gave way to July. On the Fourth, the cookout and celebration was held at their house, thanks to Cynthia's idea. Friends came too…Eric and Belinda shared stories of their plans for fall; Belinda was heading to beauty school, Eric was going to be attending community college at Morehead City. Landon was doing the same, but Jamie was waiting a year. She could apply anywhere she wanted, but she was starting off at Carteret County Community with both of them, since circumstances around college application time had gotten her off to a late start.

While his father worked the grill, preparing the food, Landon set off home fireworks behind the deck. Everyone, especially Jamie, was really enjoying themselves and having a good time. A couple hours after the sun set, they all walked about 5 minutes down to the spot on the waterfront where the fireworks display could be seen. Jamie leaned against Landon as he wrapped his arms around her, the bright colors of the array of fireworks against the navy sky illuminating their faces, as they sat on a blanket they'd spread on the ground. As the "Grand Finale" fireworks exploded noisily during the last few minutes of the show, Landon leaned down to gently kiss his wife's temple and whisper into the kiss, "It's like in the movies...they say you see fireworks when you kiss someone...I always thought it was pretty lame, but now..." He put his hand on the side of her face and turned her towards him, kissing her.

Recovering from the warmth of his lips, Jamie smiled. "So what do you think now?"

"I underestimate movies," he whispered. Her laughter was melodious.

"Mmm...happy Fourth of July, Landon," she responded, as the last sprinkle of red, white and blue faded from the sky.

That night, after the guests had bid their good-byes and left, Jamie sat on the porch swing watching her husband finish off the last of their home fireworks in the front yard. When that was done, they sat together with sparklers, the crackling glow lighting up their faces, writing messages in the air, their laughter hanging in the air. When the sparklers burnt out, Landon tossed them into the front yard to be picked up tomorrow and, to Jamie's surprise, scooped her up into his arms again. Laughing and shaking her head, Jamie didn't object. Landon carried her inside and upstairs to their bedroom, gently dropping her down onto the bed. He leaned down from above her and kissed her, silencing her giggles.

Shortly afterwards, they fell asleep in one another's arms, the moonlight streaming in through the balcony doors.


	7. Changing Leaves

And the summer began. Landon thought back to the beginning of senior year, when graduation to him symbolized long-awaited freedom from the death trap they called school. Now, freedom wasn't a big part of it. Having more time spent with the one person who meant more to him than anything was a big part of it.

During the second week of vacation, Jamie and Landon had a housewarming party thrown for them by Landon's mother. Their friends were invited as well as some of the people from church. By this time, Landon's parents had had more furniture moved into the house, so it looked a lot more occupied. They received many gifts for their new home, from tupperware to closet organizers. As newlyweds, everything was of good use.

Throughout June, they began getting used to married life and were thoroughly enjoying it. Soon June gave way to July. On the Fourth, the cookout and celebration was held at their house, thanks to Cynthia's idea. Friends came too…Eric and Belinda shared stories of their plans for fall; Belinda was heading to beauty school, Eric was going to be attending community college at Morehead City. Landon was doing the same, but Jamie was waiting a year. She could apply anywhere she wanted, but she was starting off at Carteret County Community with both of them, since circumstances around college application time had gotten her off to a late start.

While his father worked the grill, preparing the food, Landon set off home fireworks behind the deck. Everyone, especially Jamie, was really enjoying themselves and having a good time. A couple hours after the sun set, they all walked about 5 minutes down to the spot on the waterfront where the fireworks display could be seen. Jamie leaned against Landon as he wrapped his arms around her, the bright colors of the array of fireworks against the navy sky illuminating their faces, as they sat on a blanket they'd spread on the ground. As the "Grand Finale" fireworks exploded noisily during the last few minutes of the show, Landon leaned down to gently kiss his wife's temple and whisper into the kiss, "It's like in the movies...they say you see fireworks when you kiss someone...I always thought it was pretty lame, but now..." He put his hand on the side of her face and turned her towards him, giving it a try.

Recovering from the warmth of his lips several seconds later, Jamie smiled. "So what do you think now?"

"I underestimate movies," he whispered. Her laughter was melodious.

"Mmm...happy Fourth of July, Landon," she responded, as the last sprinkle of red, white and blue faded from the sky.

That night, after the guests had bid their good-byes and left, Jamie sat on the porch swing watching her husband finish off the last of their home fireworks in the front yard. When that was done, they sat together with sparklers, the crackling glow lighting up their faces, writing messages in the air, their laughter hanging in the air. When the sparklers burnt out, Landon tossed them into the front yard to be picked up tomorrow and, to Jamie's surprise, scooped her up into his arms again. Laughing and shaking her head, Jamie didn't object. Landon carried her inside and upstairs to their bedroom, gently dropping her down onto the bed. He leaned down from above her and kissed her, silencing her giggles.

Shortly afterwards, they fell asleep in one another's arms, the moonlight streaming in through the balcony doors.


	8. Something Else to Love

As the months passed, the love Jamie and Landon shared only seemed to grow stronger. Life seemed perfect. By September, all of the furniture was moved into their house. They were home.

Whenever they could, Jamie and Landon also made sure to take some time and do fun things together, just the two of them. Their favorite had to be their walks on the beach, no matter what the time of day. Sometimes they even had picnics on the beach, once by candlelight at night, which Jamie couldn't have enjoyed more.

Soon September melted away like the vibrant green of the leaves on the trees, and October began. Little did either one know, this would be yet another month which would have a large impact on their lives together.

It was a practically cloudless Saturday morning, sunny and in the comfortable lower seventies. Jamie and Landon woke up, took their showers and had breakfast together, as usual. As they washed dishes afterward, Jamie mentioned that they should stop by the store to pick up some things.

"Okay, what kinds of things?" Landon questioned, putting away the last dish and coming over to wrap his arms around his wife from behind.

She smiled, shutting off the tap, laying down the dishtowel, and leaning into him, reaching up to put her hands on his arm. "I don't know, groceries," she responded. "Plus, weren't we considering repainting the kitchen? We could look at paint samples."

"All right, sounds good," Landon replied, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You ready to go now?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I'm ready."

Less than ten minutes later they arrived at the store, and made their way inside. "All right," Landon said, "what do you think we need to look at first?"

"Hmm, I think we need some milk, don't we? And bread, and...butter."

"Ah, yes," Landon responded. "Well, you've got this down pretty well."

Jamie grinned. "Guess I do," she replied. "But you know, I really need to go pick up some cough drops. I tend to get a scratchy throat as it gets colder out. So, why don't you go check out the groceries, and I'll get my cough drops and meet you back...by the paint samples. Sound good?"

Listening to her plan, Landon nodded. "All right," he said. Kissing her on the cheek before their departure, he said, "See you then, baby."

They went their seperate ways. Jamie got what she wanted and hurried back to the front of the store to make her purchase. After this, she tucked it into her bag, and went to meet Landon by the paint samples - grabbing a box of cough drops on the way.

As she approached paint section, Landon came towards her, with the cart containing their groceries. "Hey," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey," Landon responded. "So, got your cough drops?"

"Oh…yeah…."

Twenty minutes later, they were at home in their kitchen, as Landon put away the groceries. Jamie came up behind him, holding her bag. "Hey," she said. "Need any help?"

Landon turned around briefly, before putting the bread away. "Oh, no, it's okay," he said. "I'm done." He closed the cupboard and swiped his hands together, as if he'd just accomplished a more challenging task. He came up to Jamie and wrapped his arms around her again, grinning, and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him - more of a grin, really; almost a sly one. He looked into her eyes, as if studying them for a second, and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Jamie slipped away from his grasp, taking her bag and setting it down on the kitchen table. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at him. "I was just thinking," she said, tracing the pattern of the table with her finger.

"Oh yeah?" Landon sat down next to her, taking the hand she'd been tracing with into his and kissing the knuckles gently. "About what?"

Jamie took in a breath and let it out again, gazing around the room. "About...us," she responded thoughtfully. She looked over at him. "Landon, have you ever wondered...if you could love someone as much as you love me?"

Landon looked back at her, seemingly a little unsure at first, before responding, "Well...I guess I have..." He gently stroked her hand with his thumb. "And… no."

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked him, her eyebrows raised a little.

Landon looked up at her. "What do you mean? Yes, totally sure."

"Well...let me ask you something else first," she responded. She opened her bag, reached in, and pulled out a folded-over plastic bag from the store they'd just been to. She handed it to Landon. He glanced at her quizzically and grinned, but without question unfolded the bag, opened it, and gazed inside. He pulled out a soft yellow infant bodysuit.

"What do you think of that?" Jamie asked.

Landon just stared. His puzzled eyes jumped from the outfit to his wife.

"Jamie...what...?"

"And now, back to my first question," she said. "Let's say you're holding this tiny little person in your arms…who was wearing this…do you think you would feel as much love for that person as you would for me?"

Landon opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say or do. In his mind, all the clues were there, floating around, placed by each other as if they were about to all add up, but it was as if something else controlled his body and they couldn't. "Jamie, baby…" His mouth kept flickering into a confused half-smile.

The corner of her lips turned up in a soft smile. "That's right," she said.

She ran her hand quickly through his hair, gently down his arm, and wound her fingers through his.

His mouth, which had been open slightly in utter surprise, began turning into a smile just like Jamie's had done. He looked back and forth, from the baby suit to her, shaking his head. Searched for some words…nothing registered. His mind swam with confusion, a positive confusion. He wasn't getting it, even if he felt he should be.

"Come with me," Jamie said. She pulled on his hand, and he rose to his feet, nearly breathless. She led him. "Jamie" was the only word he could muster. "Jamie…Jamie."

As they left their house and stepped outside onto the front porch, the early fall warmth greeted them…the sunshine spattered through tree branches onto the ground. A breeze ruffled Landon's hair, bringing the salty goodness of the ocean with it. Jamie looked over her shoulder at him and flashed a smile, her eyes sparkling. She stopped then, and turned around towards him, and raised her face to the sky.

"Gorgeous day, isn't it?"

Landon was still, his mind racing but calmed at the same time. There hadn't been much time to think. The sight of his wife's peaceful face emitted a cleansing steadiness that kept him on his feet.

"It's…beautiful," he said softly. He looked down at the pale yellow of the suit and swallowed. The breeze came by again. He looked up to see Jamie bent down, plucking a dandelion, perhaps one of the last left from summer, from the grass. She rose, smiled into her husband's face.

"Why…? Jamie," he began. Her hand found his again, and with her free one, she stuck the dandelion gently behind his ear. Her smile was radiant.

"Happy Father's Day, Landon…better late than never."

Landon gazed into her eyes. He inhaled, his chest feeling full…with emotion, with breath…

It was then that he finally found his words. "Jamie, you're—"

"We," she silenced him. "We…are going to be a mommy and a daddy. We'll have a little something to love as much as we love each other...in about eight months... because, well, you get it by now, don't you, Landon?" She tucked some hair behind her ear, her smile growing bigger by the minute, as her gorgeous hazel eyes fixed on Landon, waiting for his next reaction. She squeezed his hand still.

He shook his head again. The infant bodysuit lay across his palm; his fingers closed around it.

"Jam…" He took a deep breath, his mind racing, but it all made sense. "Yeah. Oh, my… Yeah, I… do..."

Landon leaned in and passionately kissed his wife, his hand against the side of her face. When he pulled away, they gazed into one another's eyes for a few seconds, without saying anything. Then Jamie placed a hand on her stomach and said, "I found out three days ago, at my doctor's appointment. I'm only about six weeks along." She smiled. "But our baby...is definitely in there." She reached over and took Landon's hand into hers, placing against her stomach, her hands on top. "You can't feel anything yet, but, how does it feel … to know?"

Landon grinned at her, his heart swollen just about to its limit with love for his wife - and for their unborn child. He leaned into her, forehead to forehead, and smiled. "It feels," he responded, kneeling down to place a kiss against Jamie's stomach, "amazing." It was then he felt the tears. "I love you, Jam," he told her, after several seconds silence.

She sighed, looking into Landon's eyes once more. "I love _you_," she said softly.

There on their front walk, in front of their beautiful home, spattered with sunlight from autumn's North Carolina sky, husband knelt on the ground in front of his wife, her hair dancing gently in the breeze, a dandelion behind his ear. Her hands stroked his hair, his cheek was pressed against her stomach. It would have been a strange sight to see strolling by. But nothing existed to them outside this small world.

That night, as they lay together in bed, their bedroom bathed in the moonlight that streamed in through the balcony doors, Landon couldn't sleep. All he could do was stare down at the most beautiful and amazing and perfect young woman he had ever met or ever would meet in his entire life...and rest his hand gently on her stomach, where under his palm, their child, the new life that they had created, grew inside of her. Landon smiled to himself, watching Jamie sleep, and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. Then, gazing upward, he whispered, "Thank You," before settling in next to his wife and their new little miracle, waiting inside to bestow more wonders and perfection upon their life.

Soooo...what do you think! Were you expecting that? I hope not. If you were, well, now you know that it really happened, yay! If not, I hope it was a pleasant surprise for you. I also hope this chapter was somewhat fun to read. I enjoyed writing it. ) Anyway, watch out for chapter 9! Let me know what ya think!


	9. Planning Ahead

The dreams that filled Landon's head that night were bizarre yet pleasant. He saw Jamie with a child; he couldn't see the child too well, because it stood on the other side of her, whom he was seeing from a side angle. She was holding its hand and smiling down at it. Landon heard the child giggle, and at that moment, he wanted more than anything to share the joy with Jamie and their little boy or girl. But the bright morning sunshine, boring down on his eyelids, woke him up. He realized that he must have rolled over facing the direction of the balcony doors, which the sunlight came directly through.  
  
As he blinked his eyes, trying to adjust, he noticed that Jamie was not next to him. He sat up, yawning. "Jamie?" He looked over towards the adjacent bathroom; the door was opened and the light was off. Nobody in there.  
  
He pushed down the covers and got out of bed, making his way out of their bedroom and into the hall. Their bedroom was at the end, and as he passed the one on the right hand side of the hall closest to theirs, he spotted Jamie standing in the middle of it. He stopped and stepped inside.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly.  
  
"Hey. Whatchya up to?" Landon came over and wrapped his arms around her from the side, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I was just...looking at the room," she said. "Trying to figure out where the crib and everything could go." She smiled at him.  
  
"Ah, I see." He grinned, gently kissing her lips. "So you want to turn this into the nursery?"  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea."  
  
"So do I." Landon placed his hand on her stomach, inhaling the scent of her hair.  
  
"So," he said softly into it, "should we start getting ready for church?"  
  
Jamie smiled. "I was just going to suggest that."  
  
"Really? And I thought I'd be the one to have to remind you for a change." He grinned.  
  
She chuckled, slipping away from him. "Looks like I'm ahead of you again, Carter," she said, tapping her head.  
  
**********************************************  
  
By the time they finished eating breakfast, they were almost running late for the service. Jamie hurriedly put their plates in the sink, glancing over at the clock. "Oh, no," she said. "The service starts in less than ten minutes! I want to get there and get a good seat, and I don't want Daddy to think we're not going to be there-"  
  
"Jamie, baby, calm down," Landon said, rubbing her upper arms gently from behind. "We'll make it. Besides, I don't think all this fuss is good for the baby."  
  
She sighed. "You're probably right," she told him. "But let's hurry. I want to try and get as good of seats as we can."  
  
On the car ride to church, something hit Landon suddenly. "Jamie," he said, "are we going to tell our parents today?"  
  
Jamie looked over at him. "About...?" She immediately read the answer in his eyes, although she'd already known what he meant. "Well, yes, I mean...they certainly deserve to know, don't they?"  
  
"I know," Landon said, reaching over for her hand. "I was just wondering when and how."  
  
"Well...maybe right after the service," Jamie said. "When Daddy isn't caught up talking to someone else, we'll just...tell him."  
  
"Just like that?" Landon asked, raising his eyebrows as they pulled into the church parking lot.  
  
"Well..." Jamie laughed. "All right, maybe that would catch him a little off-guard. I'll tell you what; let's have he and your parents over for dinner tonight, and then we'll tell him. Okay?"  
  
Landon found a parking space and stopped the car. "Sounds good," he said, smiling. "Wait right there; I'll get the door for you." He got out of his side and quickly crossed around to Jamie's, opening the door and taking her hand. As he helped her out, she said, "You'll just jump at any excuse to spoil me, Landon."  
  
He closed the door and took her hand in his. "Yes, I will." Together they made their way up though the doors of the church.  
  
****************************************  
  
All right, I was going to add more on to this chapter, but I'll stop here and write the rest of what I have planned in chapter 10. Sound good? Don't worry, you won't have to wait a week for the next chap, I'll have it added by either tonight (6/5) or tomorrow (6/6) if I have time, because I have some stuff going on. If not tomorrow, then *definitely* (and that is a big definitely) by Saturday! Anyway, stick around and keep reading! =) Hope you're liking it. 


	10. Sharing

Immediately after the service, Jamie and Landon approached his mother. "Hey, Mom," Landon said.

Cynthia turned around and her face broke into a smile at the sight of them. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, hugging each of them individually. "How are you?"

"We're great," Landon responded, taking hold of his wife's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Jamie nodded in agreement.

Cynthia smiled. "That's good," she said. She looked at Jamie, placing a hand on her arm. "Jamie, you look so vibrant and happy today."

Jamie glanced over at Landon, then back at Cynthia, grinning. "I am pretty happy," she informed her, squeezing Landon's hand.

"Well, that's always good," Cynthia replied, not appearing to suspect anything.

Just then, Reverend Sullivan approached them. "Jamie, Landon," he greeted them.

Jamie turned around and smiled. "Hey, Daddy!" she said cheerfully, engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey, sweetheart," the Reverend replied, stroking her hair gently. "How are you?"

"Very good," she replied, stepping back next to Landon. He and the Reverend made eye contact, and he nodded. "Good morning, Reverend."

"Nice to see you, Landon," he replied, smiling at him.

Cynthia and the Reverend greeted one another as well, before Jamie spoke up. "You know, Landon and I were thinking, maybe you two can come over for dinner tonight, if it works for you." She looked over at Landon, who said, "And Dad too."

Cynthia nodded, smiling. "Oh, I'd be happy to come!" she said. "Thank you."

"I'd like that, too," Reverend Sullivan told them.

"And I'll call your dad, Landon," Cynthia said. "I'm sure he'd love to come."

"All right, sounds good," Landon said, nodding.

"Is 6:00 okay?" Jamie questioned.

"It's fine for me," Cynthia replied.

Reverend Sullivan nodded. "Sounds good."

Landon nodded. "All right," he said. "Well, we'd better get going."

"Okay, well, it was so nice to see you two," Cynthia said, hugging them again. Jamie hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek before they all departed.

Back in the car on their way home, Jamie placed her hand on her stomach, looking over at Landon. "They didn't suspect a thing," she said, grinning.

Landon chuckled, raised her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "They didn't," he agreed.

Jamie drew in a breath. "I can't wait to tell them...but for some reason I'm a little nervous. I don't know why. They'll be happy for us, won't they?"

"Of course they will, baby. I don't see why they wouldn't be."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

They pulled up in front of their house and Landon stopped the car. After getting out and helping Jamie out of her side, they headed inside together, hand-in-hand.

--

That night at 6:00 sharp, Landon's parents arrived. Barely two minutes later, Jamie's father showed up. After their meal and dessert, Landon, who sat next to Jamie, reached over at took her hand, a signal that now would be a good time to share the news.

Jamie looked over at him, smiling. Then she returned her gaze to the parents. She drew in a deep breath, squeezing Landon's hand tighter.

"Well, now that you're all here and it seems like the right time... we've got an announcement to make," she said somewhat slowly, looking over each of their faces.

They all looked back, waiting for what she had to say. Jamie and Landon couldn't tell whether they were anxious or excited or worried - or all three.

Jamie took another deep breath and said, "I'm...we…I…" She glanced at Landon and began to giggle, realizing how twisted this was making her tongue. He laughed too, nudging her.

Three faces gazed back at them, questioningly.

"You…what?" Cynthia asked, smiling.

Jamie and Landon looked at each other.

"We're having a baby," Jamie blurted. She forgot anything else she'd wanted to say.

There was total silence for a second…

Cynthia clapped a hand over her mouth. "No!" she exclaimed.

Jamie grinned and nodded. "Yes."

"No way…oh…oh my…" Landon's mom actually began fanning her face. "You…you two are…"

Landon waited for the fireworks. He glanced between Jamie and his mom, wondering if he should go to her aid before she passed out.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Cynthia exclaimed, standing up. "I can't…I can't even…oh, this is so wonderful!" She came around the table and took them both in her arms at once, squeezing with all she had. "Oh…I love you both," she whispered. "So much."

"We love you too," Jamie said, hugging back.

Dr. Carter looked very happy and proud at the same time. "Well, I'll be," he said, shaking his head with a bewildered smile. "Landon, my own son…oh my." He stood up and followed Cynthia's lead. Landon hugged him back, hard. "Congratulations," he said softly, hugging first his son and then Jamie.

It was a moment later, as Cynthia stood dabbing her eyes and Dr. Carter still had a look of amazed pride, that gazes began to shift to the end of the table, to where Reverend Sullivan was.

The look on his face was…far away. He looked caught between a smile and something else.

"Daddy?" Jamie said quietly. "Are you okay?"

At the sound of her soft voice, tainted with affectionate worry, he looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Jamie, sweetheart…" He laughed a little. "I'm so happy for you." He held out his arms.

She smiled gratefully at him. She then got up from her chair, went over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Daddy," she said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Landon realized yet again just how much love Jamie and her father shared, and it was heartwarming. He was relieved that the Reverend was okay with the situation.

"So, Jamie," Cynthia said excitedly once she'd taken her place beside Landon again. "Oh goodness…I just can't believe this. How far along are you, honey?"

Jamie smiled. "Only six weeks," she said. "I found out on Wednesday, at my doctor's appointment."

Cynthia smiled. "Well, now I know why you looked so happy in church this morning. I know it's true that women always get this glow about them when they're expecting."

Jamie giggled. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Well, it takes a lot to get Jamie down, anyway," Landon put in, his arm around her, hand clasped within hers. In that moment, everyone seemed happy; even Reverend Sullivan was lightening up.

Jamie leaned against Landon and sighed, proclaiming, "Well, there certainly isn't anything to be down about."


	11. Jamie's Desicion

Over the course of the week, the word spread about Jamie and Landon's baby. Reverend Sullivan and Cynthia told many people from the church, and Landon called Eric and Belinda to let them know. By the following Sunday at church, people were congratulating them left and right.  
  
As October faded into November, the weather got chillier. Even so, on clear nights, Jamie and Landon would sit out on the balcony, watching the stars. They would sit wrapped in blankets or bundled in coats, talking about their baby as they gazed up at the beautiful display in the darkened fall sky.  
  
The month pressed on. Thanksgiving that year was celebrated at Cynthia's house; everyone had to agree they certainly had more than plenty to be thankful for.  
  
Pretty soon, November gave way to December. Jamie reached her third month, and by now, she had just the smallest bit of a belly. A couple of weeks into the month, she and Landon went for her first ultrasound.  
  
It was a cold morning, the sun constantly trying to emerge from behind the clouds. After getting ready, they anxiously headed over to the hospital. Once they were in the ultrasound room, the ultrasound tech had Jamie lie down on the bed and pull her shirt away from her stomach. Then she squeezed some goopy gel onto it, and picked up the wand. She began to press it into and run it over Jamie's stomach, trying to pick up a heartbeat, as Landon stood by Jamie, stroking her hair. "Now, look here," the tech said, pointing to the screen of the computer that was nearby. "That's your baby." She smiled. Both of them looked, and could make out the image of a small object in the center, and in the middle of that, a dark pulsing object. At the same time, the tech picked up a heartbeat, which began to fill the room through the speakers of the computer.  
  
"Wow," Landon commented, hardly believing this was their child they were seeing on the screen. "So, that's the heart right there?" He pointed to the dark spot in the center.  
  
"Yes, it is," the friendly technician replied, smiling.  
  
Jamie just stared at the screen, looking so happily awestruck; almost like she might cry, but definitely in a happy way.  
  
Landon leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, brushing her bangs away from it. The ultrasound tech pointed out the baby's head and feet, and even the face. "You can't see it yet, but you can sort of see the nose from the side," she told them.  
  
When their visit was over, they got the pictures to take home. In the car, as Jamie sat looking at them, one hand on her stomach, she shook her head. "Can you believe this, Landon?" she said. "Our baby. I can't wait to show your mom and my dad these pictures."  
  
"Oh, my mom'll love those," he replied.  
  
She sighed, leaning back against the seat. "I wonder what he or she..." She giggled at having to use that name for their baby. "I wonder what he or she will look like...and feel like in my arms." She smiled at Landon.  
  
Taking her hand into his, he smiled back. "I feel the same way," he replied. "Whether it's a boy or a girl, though, I know it will be beautiful. Especially," he added, lifting up her hand and planting a kiss against it, "if it...he or she...looks anything like you."  
  
Jamie chuckled again as they pulled up and stopped in front of their house. "Well, it's pretty likely that he or she will, isn't it?"  
  
Landon grinned. "You're right," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt, as Jamie did the same.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Jamie stood in the middle of the bedroom again, gazing around, one hand on her now just-slightly-showing belly. The light from the ceiling fan above her head lit up the room, which still had bare white walls and no furniture. As she examined it, though, she tried to picture how it might look a year from then, or even less. Light pink walls. . .maybe blue. Or yellow?  
  
She realized that it was getting harder. . .harder not to know what their baby was. She wanted to buy things in preperation - clothes, toys, bedroom accessories, and she wanted to decorate the room. She wanted to begin thinking up names. Names. . .that was something she and Landon barely begun to think about! With everything else going on, it had just slipped both of their minds. She was early on in her pregnancy, anyway. Maybe in their back of their minds they knew that names were something they wouldn't have to worry about quite yet.  
  
Anyhow, she made up her mind - she wanted to know.  
  
"Jamie?" came the voice from the hall. She turned around as Landon looked into the room. "Hey, baby," he said. "Dinner's ready."  
  
She smiled. "All right, I'll be down in a minute," she said, her gaze returning to the walls of the bedroom.  
  
As usual, Landon could sense something was on her mind, maybe even bugging her. He came up beside her, and, as he'd done a million times before, put his arms around her. "Whatchya thinkin' about?"  
  
She sighed. "Landon, I. . .it's getting harder and harder not to know what our baby is. If it's a boy or a girl."  
  
Landon nodded. He brushed some hair away from her neck and planted a kiss against it. "We can find out," he said softly.  
  
"Do you want to?" she asked him.  
  
He paused for just a second before replying, "If you want to, I want to."  
  
She laughed. "Landon, do you really want to find out, or are you just giving me the answer I want to hear so I won't--"  
  
"Baby," he said gently, "I want to know just as much as you do, and anything that would make you happy will make me happy too."  
  
Jamie smiled. "I love you so much," she said after a few seconds' pause, turning around to kiss her husband on the lips. When they had pulled away, they looked into one another's eyes for a second before Landon gently brushed Jamie's bangs away from her forehead, planted a kiss in the middle of it, and said softly, "I love you more than you can probably imagine. Let's go eat."  
  
"Good idea," she said as he took her hand and they made their way out of the bedroom, "because between this baby and me, I'm absolutely starving!" 


	12. Holiday Shopping

As Christmas drew nearer, Jamie and Landon set aside some time to do something equally as necessary as baby planning - holiday shopping. It was only a few days after the ultrasound when they made the drive to Morehead City and its mall, to try and get as much done as they could.

Unlike many teenage girls, the mall wasn't exactly Jamie's second home. As soon as they came through the entrance, her eyes seemed to light up at all the beautiful decorations, especially in the center of the mall, where there was a big, glittering display of gold, silver, red and green. "Wow," she said. "That's beautiful."

Landon took her hand.

Christmas music played throughout the mall, and just about every store had winter and holiday displays in their windows.

"So, where to first?" Landon questioned.

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure I even know what stores are in this place."

"All right, that's okay," Landon replied. "Umm, how about this place up ahead? Looks nice and girly. Maybe I'll find something for my mom."

They walked along hand-in-hand, Jamie's free hand on her stomach the whole time. Now that it was getting a little bigger, she couldn't seem to take it away. She loved the feeling of it, and truthfully, Landon loved the way it made her look. She looked adorable with a belly. Each day she seemed to glow even more than the last.

As they walked, Jamie's eyes drifted over suddenly to a store with bright, glowing multi-colored letters above the entryway, spelling its name. She paused for a minute, just looking at it.

"What is it?" Landon asked, following her gaze to the store entryway and the display windows on either side.

It was an infant and toddler store. The bright letters read "Gymboree".

Jamie's lips turned up into a soft smile, and she looked into Landon's eyes. "Oh, Landon...let's go in. C'mon," she said, her hazel eyes almost pleading as she squeezed his hand.

He smiled at her. "All right," he replied. "Let's go." Jamie's smile broadened, clearly showing that she was excited.

Once they stepped inside, Jamie was immediately overwhelmed. The first rack they came to had dresses for baby girls from six months to a year, but she skimmed through them anyway. "Oh, Landon, look at this," she'd say, holding up one dress or the next. "Oh, these are too cute."

Landon smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, enjoying the feeling of her swelling belly. She was only about halfway through her third month, but it was definitely there, especially feeling it from this angle. "Those are cute," he said, "but how about those?" Jamie put a dress back onto the rack and looked over her shoulder as Landon nodded towards a rack of clothes that an older child might wear, such as jean jackets and T- shirts and capris, only tinier versions, fit for newborns. Just as he'd expected, Jamie gasped. "Oh, my goodness," she said, quickly making her way over. "These...these are the cutest things I've ever seen. Look at this, Landon." She held up a tiny pink jean jumper. "And this!" Genuinely excited, she quickly replaced it on the rack and made her way over to the next, which contained clothes for newborn baby boys. She sighed, all of the excitement overwhelming. Landon resumed the previous position, arms around her from behind, as she leaned into him, just gazing around. She placed her hands on top of his, which were situated comfortably and lovingly against her stomach, and said, "All of this just makes me want to know even more."

Landon knew right off the bat what she was talking about. "I know," he said softly. "When's your next appointment?"

"Saturday."

"Sounds good." Landon kissed her on the cheek as her eyes found a shelf of blankets, hats, and socks. It wasn't long before they were browsing through it together. As soon as Jamie's hand touched a tiny, soft duck-patterned beanie hat on the shelf, she picked it up and turned it over in her hands, just admiring it. "Landon, this is so adorable," she said gently. "And...it could work for a boy or a girl." She turned towards him, her eyes taking on that pleading look again. "Can we get it?"

He grinned. "Why not?"

"Oh, thank you." She planted a quick kiss against his lips before they once again joined hands and made their way over to the check-out counter.

Carrying the small bag containing the hat after they'd left the store, they once again continued their trek throughout the mall. After stopping for soft pretzels and slushies, they continued once more. In the Fannie May store, looking for a gift, they both noticed a little girl with curly blonde hair in pigtails, tugging on her mother's leg as she tried to browse the chocolates. "Mommy, I wanna go get a Happy Meal...pleeeeeeeease?! Pleeeeeease, Mommy?!"

The little girl's mother sighed, shaking her head. "Jessica, please, if you don't stop, you won't be getting anything to eat and we'll just leave. How about that?"

Jamie and Landon exchanged glances, and Jamie had to stifle her giggles.

They both must have had the same image in their minds of them and their child five years down the road, and for some reason, it was just funny - even though they both knew it wouldn't be if it was happening to them.

They finally decided on a gift for Cynthia, and after making their purchase, they left the store. Jamie had to giggle as she watched Jessica and her mother walk off in the opposite direction, Jessica questioning in her small voice, "Are we gonna get a Happy Meal now?"

"That looks fun, doesn't it?" Landon commented, grinning as he pulled Jamie against him.

"Yes...but you know her mother would rather have her clinging to her leg and whining than to not have her around at all. That's how all mothers feel, right?" Her hand was on her stomach again as she said it, and Landon knew she must have been speaking partially for herself.

"Right." He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back as they walked along together. They took the escalator up to the second floor and shopped around, buying a couple more gifts, this time for their fathers. Back on the first floor, preparing to leave, they passed the play area, where there were several young children, all looking about 6 years old and younger, playing happily. A mother sat off to the side with a small baby in a stroller, waving to her older little girl, who must have been about 3. Another couple stood side by side, the father's arms outstretched for their little boy as he came down the winding yellow slide. Jamie had stopped to watch again, a small smile on her face, just leaning against Landon. Her hand was on her stomach, and Landon knew what she was thinking about. He was thinking about it, too.

--

"It's a good thing I'm not that big yet. Otherwise my back would be killing me right about now."

Jamie sighed and leaned back against her propped-up pillow in their bed. She held her Bible in her lap as she placed her hands on her stomach. "Next Saturday, little one, we find out your secret," she said to it, grinning.

Landon, who had been splashing water onto his face over the bathroom sink, dried it with a towel and then came to join her. "So, 10 a.m. on Saturday, right? The truth will be revealed."

"Right," Jamie responded, drawing in a breath and letting it out. Her hand still positioned on her belly, she nestled her head on Landon's shoulder. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." He rubbed her stomach gently, before getting up out of bed and making his way across the room.

"What are you doing?" Jamie questioned.

Landon didn't respond, but instead picked up the Gymboree bag from the dresser and took out the tiny hat. He brought it over to the bed, sat down next to Jamie, and scooted in closer to her, and gently lay it over her stomach. "How does it look?"

She giggled. "Just a small suggestion - perhaps it would be easier to figure that out if we had an actual baby to put it on?"

"Hey, I think it looks pretty good," Landon commented.

Jamie smiled down at the hat. After a few seconds she responded, "You know what? You're right."

"Told you." Landon leaned in for a kiss. When they were finished, Jamie smiled, then opened her Bible. As she did a lot before going to sleep, she began to read silently out of it, the hat still on her belly. She stopped reading after less than ten minutes had elapsed, because her eyes were growing heavy with sleep. She placed the Bible on her bedside table, leaned down against the pillow, and said softly, "Good-night, Landon."

"Good-night, Jamie." He kissed her forehead, then leaned over her to turn off the lamp. It was only a matter of minutes before her breaths came slowly and steadily and her stomach - and the tiny, duck-patterened hat - rose and fell with each one.


	13. The Answer

It was that dream again. Jamie stood holding the hand of a young child, but Landon could not see it. As he stood without a word at a distance of perhaps only a few feet or so, Jamie suddenly turned to him. "Landon," she said. "Landon..."  
  
Before he even realized it, the scene around him began to fade and he realized he was lying in a bed. His bed. His bed and Jamie's. "Landon...wake up," came the voice from behind him. He turned over at looked up into her already bright and smiling face. "Hey, sleepyhead," she said. "It's about time you were awake. You need to get ready." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
It was only then that he realized she was already dressed. He then remembered what day it was. It was Saturday, December 21. And he needed to get up and ready...  
  
The appointment, he remembered. Jamie's appointment was today. And today they found out their baby's gender.  
  
He sat up and glanced at the clock. It was already 9:05; the appointment was at 10. Although it was chilly outside, the sunlight streamed through the windows and the balcony doors. Landon got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom, where Jamie had just finished brushing her teeth. "Good morning," she said to him when she saw her husband in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning, baby." He kissed her soft lips gently and lay his hand on the side of her face, stroking it with his thumb. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay?"  
  
"Mmkay," Jamie agreed. Her hand was on her stomach again. She was almost four months along and it was definitely noticeable now. "I'll start breakfast and see you downstairs in about 15 minutes, then." She smiled.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Just about fifteen minutes had passed when Landon made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, which was a bright, sunny gold color with stenciled ivy border, in which the scent of eggs and toast lingered. After breakfast, he and Jamie both brushed their teeth again and went outside to the car.  
  
During the ride, Landon took Jamie's hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He looked over at her. She smiled at him, her expression appearing excited and perhaps a little nervous. He didn't know why, but he felt the same way.  
  
At the hospital, after stopping at the front desk, they sat next to one another in two of the waiting room chairs. Jamie leaned over and picked up a parenting magazine from the table in front of them, which she began flipping through, somewhat absently.  
  
"Baby?" Landon said gently.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You seem a little tense."  
  
She looked over at him and sighed, but her smile remained in place. "I'm not tense," she said. "I guess I'm just...excited. But a little jittery. I don't know why."  
  
He took her hand into both of his. "I feel the same way."  
  
"Jamie Carter...and Landon?"  
  
Both of them looked up to see Dr. Marshall standing there. "I'm ready for you two now."  
  
Jamie drew in deep breath as she rose from her chair, Landon doing the same. They followed Dr. Marshall to his office and took their places in two chairs against the wall.  
  
Dr. Marshall sat before them, holding Jamie's files in his hand, in a manila folder. "So, you're here to find out the big secret," he said, grinning half-jokingly.  
  
They looked at one another. Jamie gave Landon's hand a squeeze. "We are," Landon agreed.  
  
"Well, I just so happen to have what you're looking for," Dr. Marshall replied. "We kept a couple of the pictures from your last ultrasound for ourselves, and one has the result on it." He opened the manila folder, as Jamie's grip tightened on Landon's.  
  
Dr. M. paused, then looked up at them. "Would you like me to just envelope it for you? Or would you like to see now?"  
  
Landon and Jamie exchanged glances. "Do you want to see it now, sweetie?" Jamie questioned, her voice clearly expressing her jittery excitement.  
  
Looking into her eyes for a few seconds, Landon answered almost without thinking: "Yes...we'll see it now."  
  
Jamie grinned excitedly, drawing in a breath. Dr. Marshall looked over at her. "Would you like to, Jamie?"  
  
"Yes," she responded, nodding. "We'll look at it."  
  
"All right." Dr. M. handed them a couple of ultrasound pictures. "Take a look."  
  
Heart pounding, Jamie reached for the pictures. Glancing over at Landon, she could practically feel his thudding as well. Both of their eyes fell to the first picture, which was simply their baby, a small object shaped somewhat like a kidney. But as she lifted up that first picture and slid it behind the second one, they immediately spotted the three words towards the corner of the picture, which had been typed in by the ultrasound tech using the computer they were on.  
  
IT'S A GIRL!!!  
  
Jamie's hand went to her mouth. "Oh, my..." Her eyes immediately took on that glow again; the glow she got whenever she was at her very happiest.  
  
Landon's lips turned up into a smile. "Wow...this is awesome," he said, overwhelmed. He leaned over to kiss Jamie on the cheek.  
  
A baby girl. A daughter. *Their* daughter.  
  
"Congratulations," Dr. Marshall said to them.  
  
"This is wonderful," Jamie said, still smiling. "Thank you, Dr. Marshall."  
  
"No problem, Jamie," he responded, smiling warmly.  
  
Landon thanked him as well. As they left the office, Jamie shook her head, still smiling broadly, still looking at the picture. "I cannot wait to tell everybody," she said.  
  
"They'll be excited. Especially my mom. She'll go crazy," Landon told her.  
  
Jamie giggled. "And just think... now it'll be so much easier to prepare. We can even paint the bedroom. This is so exciting!"  
  
"I agree," Landon said. When they were back in the parking lot, he stopped, leaned in and kissed Jamie passionately. When he was finished, he lay a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "We should see if my mom or someone has a book of baby names we can use. We need to start thinking of some for our daughter."  
  
At the mention of the word "daughter," Jamie's whole face lit up, her smile warm. "Yeah," she replied. "We do."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
As soon as they returned home, Landon called his mother to let her know their baby was a girl. As he expected, Cynthia was beyond thrilled. She asked to speak to Jamie, and they talked for a few minutes, Cynthia gushing over how happy she was that it was a little girl. Jamie then called her father to tell him. The Reverend was just as happy for them.  
  
She sat on the couch in the living room talking to him, the soft glow of their Christmas tree lights illuminating her face, after she'd told him the news. "Daddy, can I ask you something?" she questioned gently.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart."  
  
Jamie drew in a deep breath. "When you and Landon's parents came over for dinner and we told you about the baby... what were you thinking?"  
  
The Reverend paused for a moment before responding. He sighed. "Jamie, I...I suppose...I suppose when you told me, I...I thought about..."  
  
Jamie bit her lip. She already knew the answer.  
  
"I thought about your mother," her father finished quietly.  
  
"Daddy," Jamie said softly, "it's okay. Don't worry about me...I'll be okay."  
  
"I know, sweetheart," he said softly. "I know you will. And, I must admit...that wasn't the only thing I thought about."  
  
"What else?" Jamie asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I suppose it was just hard for me to take it all in. I couldn't believe that my daughter was going to be a mother."  
  
Jamie smiled sadly. "Daddy..."  
  
"But I knew all along you'd be a good one."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy," Jamie responded, keeping her voice low so he wouldn't hear it begin to crack as her eyes began slightly brimming with tears.  
  
"You're welcome, Jamie. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
After she'd hung up, she sighed and gently rubbed her belly. At that moment, Landon walked into the room. "Hey, baby," he said.  
  
"Hey," she responded as he sat down beside her.  
  
"So, how's your father?" Landon put his arm around her, and she leaned against him.  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"That's good. And how's our little girl?" He put his hand on her stomach, atop hers.  
  
Jamie smiled. "I'm pretty sure she's doing great in there."  
  
Landon leaned down and planted a kiss against Jamie's stomach softly. "I hope so."  
  
Together they sat quietly, staring at their beautifully decorated tree.  
  
"Jamie?" Landon said softly after a few moments.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You want some hot chocolate?"  
  
The corner of her lips turned up gently. "I'd love some."  
  
"All right. I'll go make some for both of us." Landon kissed her atop her head gently before getting up and going into the kitchen. Shortly later, he returned with two mugs of warm hot chocolate, handing one to her. "Thank you," she told him gratefully, holding the mug in both hands as she took a sip. "Mmm. It's perfect."  
  
"Only the best for you," Landon responded, sipping some of his own. It was beginning to grow winter dark outside, so the only light in the room was provided by their tree, setting a romantic and cozy tone.  
  
As they sat talking quietly and laughing, there was a break in the conversation as Jamie took another sip of her hot chocolate. As she did, her eyes went to the bay window, and suddenly took on an excited twinkle. She set her hot chocolate aside and nodded towards it.  
  
"Look, Landon," she said softly. "It's snowing!"  
  
Sure enough, small flakes floated down from the sky - not very many, but enough to make Jamie excited as a small child. "I love snow," she said, grinning as she leaned against Landon.  
  
"So do I." He kissed her head gently.  
  
As they sat together watching the flakes drift down, both of them knew that this Christmas would be by far one of the best. 


	14. First Snow

"Merry Christmas Eve!"  
  
Landon had just awakened perhaps seconds earlier, when he heard his wife's soft, cheerful voice behind him. He turned over to see sitting up with a big grin on her face, one hand on her belly. She was now officially in her fourth month and never ceased to look beautiful to him.  
  
She giggled and kissed his forehead. "Good morning," she said. "I just thought I'd let you in on the tradition."  
  
"Oh yeah?" he responded somewhat sleepily, but sat up on his elbow. "What would that be?"  
  
Jamie kept smiling as she responded. "Every Christmas Eve when I was a little girl, I would wake my father up and say that to him. Since this year I'm waking up by your side, I figured I should carry the tradition on to you."  
  
Landon grinned. "I like it," he said. "Merry Christmas Eve to you, too, baby."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So...what do you want to do today?" Landon questioned, moving in closer to her and brushing some hair away from her face gently.  
  
"Well...we've got the Christmas Eve church service at 7:00 tonight," Jamie responded.  
  
"Right," Landon replied.  
  
"And...I don't know. Maybe we'll go visit somebody. Everyone is home for the holidays, right?"  
  
"They should be."  
  
"Well, let's go see someone. It would be nice to see Eric, or Belinda."  
  
"Okay," Landon replied. "We'll make sure to drop by and see them."  
  
"'Kay." Jamie nodded. "And we've got our plans for tomorrow worked out."  
  
"We do," Landon agreed, kissing her forehead gently. For Christmas, they planned to spend the day at her father's house and his mother's.  
  
Jamie took a deep breath. "Well, our little one and I are ready to get up," she said, rubbing her swelling belly. "What about you, Daddy?"  
  
"I'm right behind you." Landon got up and walked around the bed to where Jamie stood, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her lips. "This is my favorite Christmas Eve so far," he told her.  
  
She smiled. "I agree."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was about 10:30 when they decided to stop by Belinda's house, just to see what she was up to. They hadn't seen each other in a few months - they'd only spoken on the phone when Belinda returned home for Thanksgiving, so they figured it'd be nice to spend a little bit of time with her. They also planned to tell her their newest pleasant surprise; that they were expecting a girl.  
  
As they went out to Landon's car, it was mostly overcast, but the sun was trying to shine. On the way, Jamie realized something. "Belinda hasn't seen me at all since I've been pregnant, has she?"  
  
Landon raised his eyebrows. "Come to think of it, no," he responded.  
  
Jamie grinned. "I wonder what she'll do. I mean, she knows, but she doesn't know what I look like with a belly yet."  
  
"You're right. Well, you never know with her."  
  
Moments later, they pulled up in front of her house.  
  
"Here we go," Landon announced. "I'll get the door for you." He got out and went around to Jamie's side, opening the door for her and helping her out. Hand-in-hand, they went up the front walk and onto the porch. Landon had brief flashbacks of walking her up to the same porch after dropping her off when they used to date, nearly a year previous. He realized he probably hadn't been on her porch since then. He pushed it out of his mind as he knocked on the door.  
  
Still holding hands, they waited a moment before the door opened. At first Landon thought the person standing before them was Belinda, but then he realized it wasn't her; it was her mother. It wasn't too hard to mistake one for the other sometimes.  
  
She recognized them both right away. "Jamie, Landon! It's been awhile... how are you?" She held the door open for them as they stepped inside.  
  
"We're fine, how are you?" Jamie responded, smiling. Their coats were taken from them to be hung up.  
  
"We're all getting along fine, considering it's the holidays and Belinda's home from college for a little while...whenever she's gone, we really miss her."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yes, you must."  
  
"Anyway, she's around here somewhere... Belinda!" she called to her daughter.  
  
They recognized the voice immediately, from somewhere close. "What?" she replied, as she came into view. When she spotted Jamie and Landon standing in the entryway, her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Landon, Jamie...hi!"  
  
"Hi, Belinda," they responded, almost in unison as they got a look at her. Her hair had grown about an inch or so, and she might have been just a little bit taller, but other than that she looked the same.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you three to talk and catch up," her mother told them. "It's really nice to see you two again." She smiled at Jamie and Landon.  
  
"You too," Landon replied.  
  
Belinda led them into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable," she said, gesturing towards two chairs. "Jamie, do you want any pillows or anything? Is that chair comfortable enough?"  
  
Jamie smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "But thank you for asking."  
  
"Okay. So, do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" Belinda questioned.  
  
Jamie and Landon glanced at one another briefly before looking back at Belinda. "No, thanks, I'm okay," Jamie replied.  
  
Belinda looked over to Landon. "I'm fine, thanks," he told her.  
  
"Okay." She sat down on the couch. "So, Jamie, how are you feeling?"  
  
Jamie's hand was already situated on her stomach. "Fine, actually," she responded, beginning to rub it in slow circles. "She hasn't been giving me any trouble."  
  
Jamie didn't even realize what she'd just said until Belinda, about to respond, stopped and said, "She?" as the surprise grew on her face.  
  
"Oh..." Jamie giggled. "Well, yes. We were going to tell you anyway, but, we're having a girl."  
  
Belinda smiled, genuinely surprised and happy for them. "That's so exciting!" she said. "Is that what you wanted? Or didn't it matter?"  
  
Jamie looked over at Landon, who looked to Belinda and replied, "It didn't really matter either way, but we're very happy about it."  
  
Belinda sighed. "That's really nice," she told them, still smiling. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Saturday," Jamie told her.  
  
Belinda nodded. For the next twenty minutes or so, they continued to talk, about baby planning, Christmas, what they'd been up to since they'd seen each other, plans for the summer, and whatever else. They had gotten back on the baby subject when Belinda said suddenly, "Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you. Just a sec."  
  
She got up and left the room, leaving Jamie and Landon by themselves briefly. Jamie drew in a breath and let it out, before saying quietly to Landon, "She's changed a lot."  
  
"Oh, definitely," Landon responded. For the next minute, they gazed around the room, just waiting for her. Their Christmas tree, the mantle with school pictures of Belinda's from her senior year and her younger brother's from this year, a recent-looking family picture, and the walls, which had a couple professional pictures of the kids at younger ages, a family picture from long ago, and Belinda's senior picture. On a table by the couch was Belinda's prom picture - she'd gone with Walker - and her brother's basketball picture. So many pictures... Landon realized he really didn't have much recollection of the room. But then again, maybe he'd never been in it. Why did it matter now, anyway?  
  
"Okay, sorry." Belinda came back into the room. "This is for you," she continued. She handed Jamie a book.  
  
Jamie smiled and looked down at the cover. Landon looked too. It was a baby names book.  
  
"Oh, Belinda, thank you," Jamie said, looking back up at her. "That was really thoughtful of you. We've really been wanting one of these." She smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"It's no problem," Belinda replied. "Um, it's 19 years old, but it's still in good shape." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Belinda," Landon said.  
  
She smiled at him. "I guess it's my Christmas present for you two. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Belinda," Jamie said. Landon watched happily as they hugged. She and Landon did the same.  
  
After they'd left, they stopped at Eric's house for about 30 minutes to catch up and talk. His mother, who was just slightly shorter than he and a cheerful, fast-talking woman, answered the door and immediately engulfed them both in hugs. "That boy is 19 years old and still lies in his bedroom watching TV half the day," she told them, shaking her head. "And on Christmas Eve no less. Eric!" she yelled, causing Jamie to jump just a little. Landon grinned as they both suppressed their need to laugh. Mrs. Hunter was a well-meaning and loveable woman, but she got a little crazy sometimes.  
  
"Eric, you don't want me to come in there and drag you out," she yelled again. "Excuse me for a minute, Jamie, Landon. Make yourselves at home." She gestured towards the couch. They nodded and took their seats while Mrs. Hunter went to get her son, yelling, "How loud have you got that TV?"  
  
When she finally got Eric out of his room, he grinned as soon as he saw Jamie and Landon. "Hey, man," he said to Landon. Landon stood up and hugged Eric, who slapped him on the back. Jamie stood up too, and as soon as Eric finished with Landon, he moved on to her. "Hey, baby," he said, hugging her. "Ooh, you've got a belly! Gonna be hard to hug you before long, girl." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Jamie giggled. "Yeah, I suppose it will be," she agreed.  
  
They chatted for awhile, letting Eric in on their newest news, and about many other things, before exchanging hugs and wishes of a merry Christmas again and Jamie and Landon going on their way. They stopped at a restaurant for lunch before going home again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Madison is cute. I like that one."  
  
Jamie sat at the table flipping through the baby names book as Landon stood by the stove making spaghetti for dinner. "That's a good one," he said. "You should write down the names you like."  
  
"Maybe I will," Jamie said, scanning the page. "Hmmm...Maeve. That's pretty. Very Irish."  
  
"Mhmm," Landon agreed, stirring the noodles. He put the lid back on the pot and set the spoon down on the stove beside it. He glanced at his watch - it was about 5:30. It was already getting dark outside, but they had a good hour and a half till church.  
  
Landon's eye caught the window above the sink suddenly. "Look, Jam," he said to his wife, nodding towards it. "It's snowing again."  
  
Jamie looked up and smiled. "I love it when it snows just about this time," she said. "The night of Christmas Eve. It's so perfect."  
  
"And romantic," Landon added. He came up behind her and planted a kiss atop her head, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Mmmm, that feels nice," Jamie said. "Thank you, Landon."  
  
"Anytime, baby."  
  
After they'd eaten and looked through the book of names a little bit more, they got ready for church. Jamie wore a red velvety V-neck tank top and black knee-length skirt, with tan pantyhose and black buckle shoes with about two-inch heels, her hair half up in a gold barrette. She curled the rest that was down and put on some light makeup, but enough to be noticeable and making her features appear soft and almost angelic. Around her neck hung her golden cross necklace. Landon had on a nice black top and khakis. When Jamie came into the living room, ready to go, he was awed once more. "Wow," he said. "You look awesome, baby." And she did - the clothes accentuated her new figure perfectly.  
  
"Thank you," she said modestly, giggling. "You look very handsome." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now, come on," she said. "It's 6:45 and I want to be there early." The two of them got their coats and went out to the car.  
  
The service was very nice. Towards the end the lights were turned down, candles were given out for everyone to hold and they all sang "Silent Night." Of course, Jamie's beautiful, angelic voice stood out above everyone else's, as far as Landon - and anyone around them - could hear.  
  
Afterwards they chatted with Landon's parents and Jamie's father before departing home. It was still snowing, just lightly, but everything outside was covered with a soft, thin white powder. People's Christmas lights glowing in the falling flakes were a beautiful sight, which Jamie pointed out.  
  
It was about 8:10 when they arrived back at their house. They curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, and found the movie "It's A Wonderful Life" playing on a movie channel. "I love this one," Jamie said, leaning against Landon.  
  
"I like it too." He kissed her temple and put his arm around her tenderly as they sat watching the movie, which had started only 10 minutes before, in comfortable silence.  
  
After barely ten minutes had passed, Jamie, who had her hand situated on her stomach as usual, gave a small gasp. "Whoa," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Landon focused his attention on his wife, whose hazel eyes were wider than usual and filled with what could only be described as amazement.  
  
"She...she moved. She kicked," Jamie said softly. She began to smile. "Our daughter kicked."  
  
Landon smiled, as surprised and happy as she was. "Wow," he said. "Really? Where at?"  
  
Jamie gently took his hand into hers and placed it at a spot above and to the right of her bellybutton. "Just about there."  
  
They waited, and sure enough, barely more than five seconds had passed when they both felt it again - a gentle movement, a flutter beneath Landon's palm and within Jamie. Landon's eyes went wide. "W-whoa," he said. "That...that was her?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Jamie nodded, grinning excitedly, eyes twinkling. "That's our little girl. Can you believe it?"  
  
Landon was nothing short of stunned, and his face showed it. "Hardly," he said. "Wow. That's amazing."  
  
As soon as their eyes met, Landon leaned in and kissed his wife passionately, his hand against the side of her face. "I love you," he whispered when they were finished, their lips barely an inch apart.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They sat watching the rest of the movie together, until nearly 10:15, when both of them were growing tired. They turned off the TV and talked for a few minutes, gazing at their beautiful tree, which had a few presents Landon had gotten for Jamie placed underneath it, as well as some presents she'd gotten for him. They finally headed upstairs where Jamie changed into her white sleeveless maternity nightgown, in which her growing belly was clearly beginning to show, washed off her makeup, and took her hair out of the clip, shaking her head back and forth as her beautiful auburn locks spilled around her shoulders, the curls bouncing about. Landon, who had changed already and was in bed, watched her with a smile. She was the most stunningly beautiful young woman he'd ever laid eyes on anyway, but there were times when he simply could not take his eyes off of her.  
  
After she got into bed and read from her Bible for a bit, they snuggled close. "Jamie?" Landon asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" she responded.  
  
"Will you sing for me?"  
  
Her delicate lips curved into a smile. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"A Christmas song, of course."  
  
Jamie giggled. "Any one?"  
  
"Any."  
  
"Okay," she said softly. She closed her eyes and began to sing, her soft, angelic voice nearly lulling Landon to sleep: "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright...."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
All right, that was an incredibly long chapter, perhaps the longest one in the whole story... we'll see. =) Sorry it took me so long to write; even though it's summer, I've been preoccupied. Luckily it's with things much more fun than, oh, say, SCHOOL. Anyway, expect chapter 15 up soon!! R/R!! 


	15. Christmas

Landon was dreaming about her - that wasn't unusual. He and Jamie were standing on the pier taking about baby names and what they should get their baby for her first Christmas. Snowflakes drifted down around them, but the air was warm and sweet-smelling. He and Jamie were in one another's gentle embrace when she leaned over and planted a kiss against the side of his neck, then his temple, then his cheek. It felt so warm, gentle, loving... real. "Merry Christmas," she whispered. It was only then that he realized he was no longer on that pier. He was lying down with a warm comforter pulled up over his shoulder... and a soft, velvety pair of lips planted against his cheek again. "Hey," said the soft, sweet voice from behind him. "Wake up. It's Christmas."

"Mmmm," Landon muttered, rolling over. "I thought you'd sleep half the day," Jamie said, poking him in the shoulder. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Landon."

"Mmmm...Merry Christmas, Jamie." He propped himself up, tenderly caressing her cheek with his thumb. He patted her belly gently, then leaned down and planted a kiss against it. "Merry Christmas, little girl," he said softly into it.

Jamie smiled broadly, stroking his hair until he sat back up. "She was moving again," she told him, glowing. "Earlier this morning. I was going to wake you up, but you were sleeping so soundly, I decided not to." She rubbed her stomach gently.

"Well, I have you and your voice to thank for that." Landon grinned. "You sang me to sleep last night."

Jamie giggled. "I noticed."

"Maybe when she was moving this morning," Landon said, nodding towards his wife's stomach, "she was just going through every kid's annual Christmas morning routine."

"Routine?" Jamie questioned, her smile still in place.

"You know... every Christmas you were up at the crack of dawn, ran into your parents' bedroom, jumped onto their bed and starting yelling as loudly as needed to wake them up, 'Mom, Dad, wake up! It's Christmas! C'mon, get up, get up!' By then they were definitely awake, but not so happy about it. Of course, maybe all that just applied to me."

Jamie's wide smile had developed into laughter. "Oh, no, you were not alone," she said. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I remember one Christmas when I was about six, I got up and went into my dad's room and woke him up and asked, 'Daddy, can we go and see if Santa ate all his cookies and milk? 'Cause if he didn't, I want to.'" She laughed again, recalling the fond memory. "Christmas has always definitely been my favorite."

Landon laughed at her story, and, sitting up, took her hand into his. "C'mon, Jamie, get up, get up, it's Christmas," he said in a giddy voice. She giggled. "I'm up!" she responded, climbing off the bed behind him.

Once in the living room, Jamie immediately spotted view outside the bay window. She made her way over and looked out. "It snowed a little more, Landon," she said. "There's got to be almost an inch." It was unusual for it to snow like this so close to the Atlantic, which was why she got a childlike type of excitement in her eyes every time she saw it.

"Wow, almost an inch? That is definitely weird," Landon responded. He came up behind her and gathered the hair around her shoulders, pulling it back and away from them. "Maybe it's enough for a snowball fight." He grinned.

Jamie giggled. "Maybe."

Finally they settled down to open their gifts. Landon found a holiday music channel on the TV, providing some nice background tunes for them. "You first," Landon said. "Here." He picked up a gift and handed it to her. "For you."

"Thank you." Smiling, Jamie carefully placed the box on her lap. It was a medium-sized box, taking up most of her lap space. She gently unwrapped the paper, placing it aside to reveal a white box. She lifted up the top and looked inside. "Oh, my..." She carefully lifted up a beautiful, soft, pale yellow sundress covered in baby pink flowers...and then one identical to it, but much smaller. Then there was a pair of light pink flip-flops, a pair fit for her, and a tiny pair of pink dress shoes. One dress and shoe set was for Jamie... and the other for their baby.

"Oh, Landon..." She shook her head, her glowing smile blossoming. "It's...they're beautiful. Thank you! But where…"

"Eric's mom," he answered. "She's a pretty good dressmaker. I picked out the shoes."

"Did you? Aw, my husband has really good taste."

"Thank you," he said in a suave, metro sexual tone of voice. Jamie laughed, and was still laughing as she carefully placed the two dresses and shoes back in the box neatly, still admiring them for another moment. Then she reached for a gift and picked it up, handing it to Landon. "And now you open one," she said. "Here you go."

"Thank you, baby." Landon unwrapped the paper to reveal a picture inside a pretty silver frame. At first, he didn't recognize the photograph. It was two young children, side-by-side, both with brown hair and bright smiles and hazel eyes. The girl was actually sitting at a picnic table, but the boy stood next to it, holding a plastic baseball bat in his hands. Then his eyes widened. "Jamie...you...you kept this picture?" he said, looking up at her.

She smiled at him warmly. "Of course I did," she said. "You remember that day, don't you?"

Landon grinned. "It's all coming back to me," he said. "We were what? Six? Seven?"

"Seven," Jamie told him. "It was 1991. We were in first grade... the class picnic at the end of the year. Remember now?"

Landon chuckled. "Yes, I do," he said. "Your dad took the picture. He was there as a chaperone, wasn't he? And so was my mom. They wanted us to get a picture together." He shook his head. "I had completely forgotten about that picture. I can't believe you kept it all this time."

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled, running her fingers through her shiny auburn hair.

"It's a great present," Landon said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We'll put it..." Landon stood up and placed it in a spot on the mantel. "Right here."

"Perfect," Jamie said.

Landon examined the picture. "Wow, we were some good lookin' kids!" He piled on the thick southern accent as he said it. Then he got serious. "You were adorable back then."

Jamie fluttered her eyelashes, taking on a childlike glow as she asked, "Am I still adorable, Landon?"

He smiled. "Yeah, you're pretty cute. I think I'll keep you."

She smiled, eyes twinkling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jamie looked into his eyes, as if she could see straight into his soul. He loved that look - it made it seem like she understood him more than anyone in the world.

"Now..." He reached for another gift. "Open this."

Jamie grinned, taking it into her hands. "'Kay." Once the wrapping paper was off, Jamie found herself holding a tape. The outside of the box read "The Carters". Jamie looked up at Landon. "What's this?" she asked curiously, a small smile on her face.

Landon grinned. "It's our future," he said.

Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that'll be interesting to see," she said jokingly, grinning.

"Yes, it will - once we get it on there," Landon told her. "We'll put home videos from good times involving our family on there. We'll have a lot; the tape allows eight hours of video." He chuckled. "You know, stuff like birthday parties, vacations, holiday celebrations..."

Jamie's smile had grown wide. "Landon, this is such a wonderful idea!" she said, shaking her head. "Thank you! I can't wait to start this."

"Neither can I. I'm glad you like it."

"I do, very much."

Soon Landon was opening his next gift from Jamie. With the paper off, he was holding a book. It was light green in color, and when he opened it, there was a handwritten note.

It was Jamie's soft handwriting, he was advised to take advantage of all his thoughts, hopes, dreams and inspirations in these pages.

He smiled.

"Like your mother's book," he said softly.

"Mhm. Just like it."

Landon nodded. "I know what to write first," he told her. He looked up at the wedding picture on the mantle.

Jamie followed his gaze.

"Love is always patient and kind…" Landon began. He smiled, flipping open to the first blank page, then through the rest, letting the scent of the paper float up to meet him.

Jamie smiled widely.

"That reminds me," she said.

He looked at her.

She reached behind her, to a gift bag under the tree, pulling it out. She paused for a moment, holding it on her lap.

"Wait," she said. "I want to do it like you did."

Landon raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes," she said.

He smiled a little, listening to her playful giggle. "Okay…" He did.

She pulled something out of the bag, and turned to face him again. "Okay," she said. A second later, his eyes fluttered open.

"Is it safe to look?"

"Yes. It is." She handed him a roll of paper.

He took it from her, glancing from her to it, and finally, slowly unrolled it.

"Think you can find that one?" she asked.

It was a map of the heavens.

He gazed at it for a moment before one side of his mouth turned up in a grin.

It was growing wider as she handed him the second rolled up paper. He took it from her, unrolling it.

"It's official," she said.

He chuckled.

"From the International Star Registry," he proclaimed. "Landon is now officially a star."

Jamie smiled.

"Ah…Jamie…" He reached for her hand and squeezed it, smile in place. He looked up at her.

"Now, if we're doing this like I did, and our roles are reversed, then…" He looked thoughtful. "What's my line?"

"I dunno…" She played oblivious.

"I love you," he said. And he kissed her.

Midway through, she laughed against his lips. "Okay, I'm stopping…"

They cracked up.

Jamie's next present from Landon was the movie "It's A Wonderful Life". He told her he'd found out from her father that it was her favorite Christmas movie. When they'd finished opening gifts, they cleaned up after themselves. Landon then started breakfast - bacon, eggs and pancakes. After they'd eaten, they got showered and ready and gathered presents they had for their parents, and left for Hegbert's.

They exchanged gifts and caught up, drinking hot chocolate and warm cinnamon-y cider, and then Hegbert got out a few home videos. The first one was Jamie on Christmas morning at three years old. Standing there in a pink nightgown, she sang "Jingle Bells" and then "Deck the Halls" in her tiny voice, then took a bow. Then it switched to her clutching a brand-new doll she'd gotten as a gift. "Are you going to name your doll?" Hegbert asked his daughter. "Yup," she responded. "I'm gonna name her Grace."

As Jamie watched, a warm, happy smile on her face, her eyes lit up. "I remember that doll," she said. "Gracie. I still have her somewhere."

The next tape was Jamie at seven years old. It showed her ripping open a present and lifting out a new red dress. Her face lit completely up as soon as she saw it. As the older Jamie watched it, she giggled. "I remember that, too," she said. "I absolutely loved that dress. I wore it that day, right Daddy?" She leaned her head against Landon's shoulder.

"You did," her father responded. "And the next several days after that..." Jamie giggled.

After a couple more tapes, the last one ended with Jamie at twelve years old, singing "Silent Night" while playing it on the piano. When she was done, she stood up and bowed, just as she'd done for the camera nine years before. "Merry Christmas!" she said cheerfully, her glowing smile brighter than the lights on any Christmas tree. Then the screen went fuzzy.

--

After they'd left Reverend Sullivan's, they left for Cynthia's house. As soon as they entered Landon's childhood home, the delicious scent of Christmas dinner cooking hit them. Cynthia engulfed them both in huge hugs. They all exchanged wishes of a merry Christmas before heading into the living room, where Jamie and Landon placed the gifts they'd brought underneath the tree.

After conversing for awhile and looking through old family photo albums of past Christmases, Jamie volunteered to help Cynthia prepare for dinner. "Are you sure?" Cynthia said. "You owe it to yourself to relax, Jamie. Especially on Christmas."

But Jamie insisted. "I'm not big enough for my back to hurt yet," she said, grinning. "Don't worry about me. I want to help." So she helped out. Landon pitched in too.

It was going to be a family affair, with just enough room for everybody. Jamie's father arrived at about 3:00, followed by Landon's mother and stepmother about an hour later. They exchanged gifts and talked, and finally, ate dinner. Afterwards, Jamie and Landon's stepmother helped Cynthia clear the table and do the dishes, while the men conversed. A few friends from church stopped over, bringing remnants of their Christmas dinners that they'd saved, still hot.

Finally, they all gathered in the living room, and Jamie played the piano. All too soon, the excitement of Christmas Day was over, and it was time to depart. Everyone hugged, kissed, gave their good-byes and final "Merry Christmas" wishes. Once Jamie and Landon were back at home, Jamie wanted to watch "It's A Wonderful Life" once more, before going to bed.

When the movie was over, and they lay together upstairs in their bed, Landon said, "Well, our first Christmas as husband and wife. How was it for you?"

Jamie smiled. "It was wonderful," she said. Outside, small flakes of snow began falling lightly from the dark winter sky, unbeknownst, though, to the young couple.

Landon nodded. "I agree totally." He kissed Jamie's forehead gently and turned out the light. Now, moonlight took over as the primary source of light in the room. Its silver rays spilled through the balcony doors, blocked out only by the barely-there shadows of each tiny snowflake.


	16. Ten Minutes to Midnight

"Well, let's see, Landon. What has happened this year that's of any significance?"

It was the afternoon of New Year's Eve, around three o'clock, and Jamie and Landon sat at the table in the dining area together at their house. Outside, the minimal bit of surprise snow had melted away within the six days since Christmas, the process helped along by a cool rain during a couple of the days, and the sun was now low in the winter sky. The temperature was surprisingly warm that day, about 70. That's what you got for living right by the Atlantic.

Jamie had been looking at baby names, but had since closed the book and put it aside as she and Landon began discussing the new year that was now right upon them.

"Give me some time to think," Landon joked. He took Jamie's hand into his and tenderly ran his finger over her wedding ring. "Well, there was that whole falling in love with you thing."

Jamie giggled. "Oh, that's right," she responded. "That might count as something. And then, let's see . . . the play."

"The one that changed my life . . . oh, yep, that happened, too."

"And when you asked me out . . ." Jamie looked up at Landon, her hazel eyes twinkling as she recalled upon the memory.

"Ah, that's right." Landon nodded. "And when our first date, when I told you I loved you, all the times we spent together, when I proposed . . ."

Jamie nodded. "Oh, yeah, I guess those happened too, didn't they?" She giggled.

"Right," Landon said. "And then there was your remission . . .our wedding . . .our house . . . the baby . . ." He shrugged. "That's about it."

Jamie chuckled. Then she raised her eyes to his and said, "Let's stop pretending . . . this has been the best year of my life." Her lips curved up slightly.

Landon nodded, lost in her gaze. "You're absolutely right," he almost whispered, then leaned in and gave her a soft but passionate kiss on the lips. Once they pulled away, he reached up to brush her hair back behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jamie sighed. "And you know, we have God to thank for everything that's happened. He has truly blessed us in so many ways, Landon." Jamie's gaze trailed around. Her delicate fingers had found the small cross that hung from her neck. "I mean, if not for . . . everything . . . I probably wouldn't be here right now." Her voice got softer and softer as she spoke.

Landon looked quietly down at the table. Although she was alive and healthy and glowing, it hurt to think about it. Now, he couldn't imagine life without his amazing and beautiful wife.

"Landon?" Jamie's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Landon, I'm sorry... did I upset you?"

Landon looked up at her concerned face... her very beautiful concerned face... and smiled. "No, baby, I'm okay." He lifted her hand to his lips and planted a kiss against it. "How could I not be? You're here, we're here together. Everything..." He kissed her knuckles. "Has worked out."

Jamie smiled warmly. "Good."

Suddenly she stood up. "Whatchya doin'?" Landon asked her.

Grinning, she came over towards him . . . and sat down on his lap. "Just getting comfortable," she answered.

Landon smiled. "Perfect." Jamie leaned against him and he put his arms around her, on top of her stomach gently. She put hers on top of his. She drew in a deep breath and sighed, and Landon felt her belly rise and fall.

"The weather has been interesting this week," she said.

"Yeah," Landon agreed. He stroked her hand, clasped within his, gently with his thumb. "There was supposed to be a high of 75 today."

"It's insane . . . but that's coastal living."

"Mmhmm," Landon agreed quietly.

After a few minutes' comfortable silence, Jamie stood up again. "I'll be right back," she told him, and headed out of the room, disappearing upstairs.

A moment later, she came back downstairs, this time carrying a heavy book. Landon smiled as he realized what it was. Jamie's eyes twinkled as she sat down again. "Let's look through it again . . . bring back all the memories," she said.

"Okay." Landon moved over closer to her, so they would both face the book - the scrapbook that Cynthia had put together for them for Christmas. It contained pictures of them, together, during many different occasions. The first page had a picture of each one of them as young kids, one on either side of a picture of them taken the day before their wedding, on the beach.

"I just love this picture," Jamie said, tracing it gently with her finger.

"I know," Landon agreed. "You look gorgeous . . . but hey, what else is new?"

Jamie just laughed and shook her head as she turned to the next page, which contained pictures from the play. Then there was a copy of one that had been taken for the newspaper.

The next two pages were centered around the wedding. A few pre-wedding ones, and many from the ceremony itself. Then, of course, there was their wedding picture - which they also had on their mantle. "I couldn't believe how beautiful you were," Landon said, recalling on the day seven months before. "I had to remember to speak when we said our vows."

Jamie laughed again. "I'm flattered," she told him. Their hands were now intertwined gently. "But, of course, I felt the same way. I mean, I couldn't believe it was real; I was getting my number one. . ."

Landon brought her hand up to plant a kiss on it as she smiled and turned the page. The next several pages were filled with reception pictures. Their big entrance together, sitting side-by-side at the bridal party table as people made toasts, the cutting of the cake and shoving it into one another's faces, first dance, father-daughter and mother-son dance, dollar dance, tossing of the bouquet, retrieval and tossing of the garter, everyone dancing, and other random pictures taken throughout the evening. As they looked over and talked about each one, the smile never left Jamie's face. "That was so much fun," she said.

"Yeah, it was," Landon agreed. "It wore you out, though, baby."

Jamie giggled. "Yeah, it did," she said. "I was pretty much asleep in the limo at the end of the night."

The next pictures were from their honeymoon to Florida, during which they had visited Disney World. ((Quick A/N I know I didn't mention their honeymoon in my story, my mistake; but it happened!)) Following that were graduation pictures - pre-ceremony, getting their diplomas, Jamie's speech, the tossing of their hats, and afterwards. Then there were housewarming party pictures, random pictures of them during the summer, such as on the beach and boating, Fourth of July pictures, more random summer pictures afterwards, such as when Jamie and Landon went camping with some family and friends, and finally, Thanksgiving pictures. There was blank space left to put in more pictures.

Once they were finished, Jamie closed the book. "We've been through a lot," she said.

"True," Landon said. He kissed her collarbone gently. "And. . ." He moved up to her neck. "We've got so much more to go."

Jamie smiled and Landon patted her stomach gently. She put her hand on top of his. "I agree," she said.

A peaceful, comfortable silence washed over everything for the next several moments. In the next room, a clock ticked away softly. Outside, the faint engine of a car could be heard as it went by. And a yawn . . . a gentle yawn that sounded so innocent and sweet, you might not think it came from the young woman who leaned against her husband, her eyelashes fluttering gently against the sleepy feeling coming upon her.

"Tired, baby?" Landon almost whispered it as he looked down at his wife, his lips grazing her forehead.

"Mmhmm . . . " Jamie sat up, rubbing her belly slowly with one hand as she ran her other through her gleaming hair. "You know . . . I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a little nap."

"Okay," Landon responded, just mesmerized by her face. Jamie rubbed her eyes and carefully rose from her chair, sighing as she patted her stomach again. "Honey, you're the one who's making Mommy this tired -- you'd better stay still when I lie down. It's the least you can do," she said to their unborn daughter.

Landon chuckled and stepped up to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips touched in a gentle and sweet kiss. "So," Jamie whispered once their lips were apart again by barely an inch. "Are you coming up with me?"

Landon smiled. "I'd like that," he whispered in reply.

With that, they slipped their hands into one another's and headed upstairs to their bedroom. It wasn't long before that silence had settled itself over their home once more.

"To us," Landon said, holding up his wine glass of sparkling grape juice. He and Jamie sat on the couch in the living room, Times Square in New York playing across their TV screen. The last fifteen minutes of the year were now upon them.

Jamie nodded, holding her own glass up. "To your brush with stupidity earlier this year," she said, grinning. No, grinning wasn't a good word at all. Glowing . . . that was a much better description.

Landon nodded. "Yes, the best stupid mistake I ever made," he said. Staring into Jamie's eyes, with their captivating beauty and warmth and sweetness, drew him in for a gentle yet passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered into her lips.

"Mmm, I love you, too." She gazed back at him, both of their hearts surging with the love they felt for one another.

"Jams, how do you do it?" Landon asked quietly after a moment.

"Do what?" Her eyes twinkled with that innocence of hers as they searched his.

He gently took her hand into his and ran his thumb over the wedding band on her ring finger. "How are you so insanely beautiful?"

A delicate smile blossomed on her face, and she laughed. "Well, I suppose it has something to do with genetics," she replied.

"Well, then, it's pretty amazing that just two people are responsible for this kind of beauty." Landon grazed her cheek with his thumb.

Jamie's smile grew until it was nearly ear to ear. She leaned in and kissed him gently again.

Then she held up her glass once more. "Again, to us," she proclaimed. They clinked them together and took sips.

"Mmm . . . fizzy," Jamie commented. "But I like it." She took another sip. "I haven't had this in a long time."

"Me either." Landon took another sip and set his down on the end table beside the couch. Jamie did the same. Both of them focused their attention on the TV for a moment or so.

Suddenly, Landon felt a soft thump on his shoulder. He jumped a little and looked over at Jamie, who, grinning, held a couch pillow in her hand. "What was that for?" he asked her, amused at the cute expression she had.

"I just figured . . . we haven't had a pillow fight in awhile," Jamie replied innocently. She whacked him again, lightly. "C'mon. It'll be something fun to do before the year ends." She grinned.

Gazing at her, Landon could not resist. He laughed. "All right, if that's what you want," he said, reaching for a pillow of his own. He paused. "But, the baby . . . " He looked down at her belly.

"She and I will be fine - we won't be rough," Jamie reassured him. "Trust me . . . I wouldn't suggest it otherwise."

Landon was a little surprised at Jamie's willingness to play, but he was game. "Okay then," he said. "If you're sure . . . it's on." He grinned as he thumped her with his pillow. She giggled, stood up and thumped him back. After a few moments of their gentle yet very entertaining game, Jamie was laughing hysterically as she dodged Landon's pillow and vice versa.

Slamming her husband on the leg, Jamie proclaimed, "Another point for Mrs. Carter! How many does Mr. Carter have?" She fought off his pillow, aiming for her shoulder, with her own by whacking it into his.

"Well, maybe not as many as"--Landon got her on the arm--"Mrs. Carter, but I'm certainly"--he dodged a blow from Jamie--"making progress!"

Jamie laughed. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that!" She got him on the side of the head. "Okay, maybe I can."

Landon laughed. He took an aim for her, but at the same time, she aimed for him while dodging his pillow . . . and he whacked her in the stomach, completely on accident.

"Ouch!" Jamie cried, dropping her pillow. Her hands went to her stomach as she winced slightly.

Landon dropped his own pillow. "Oh, my God . . . Jamie . . . baby, I'm so sorry . . . " His voice was thick with concern, his eyebrows knitted together. "Jamie, baby, are you okay?" He rubbed her upper arm gently.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Landon sighed. "Damnit, Jamie, I was being too rough . . . I knew I shouldn't have, I'm sorry . . . "

"Landon, it's okay. I'll be all right." Jamie smiled at him. "But, maybe we shouldn't play pillow fight anymore."

"You're right," Landon agreed, nodding. Jamie smiled sweetly and walked back towards the living room. Landon still felt terrible as he leaned down to pick up the pillows. Yet Jamie, sweet, forgiving Jamie, had let it go.

When he returned to the living room, he found Jamie sitting in the same spot on the couch she'd been on before. She smiled at him as he sat down next to him. He tossed the pillows to the side and scooted in closer to her, putting his arm around her. She lay her head down on his shoulder. "Three minutes till midnight," she said.

"Yep." Landon kissed the top of her head gently. The scent of her hair . . . he loved that scent.

Jamie inhaled and exhaled gently. The TV droned on, the light from the picture flashing against the young faces of the couple. Three minutes seemed to pass slowly as they were lost in their own world where the only people who existed were them and the only thing that mattered was their gentle embrace.

Suddenly, the countdown began. The final ten seconds of 2001 had arrived. "This is it," Jamie proclaimed excitedly. Everyone at Times Square began belting out the big countdown.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . "

Their fingers were intertwined; Landon stroked his wife's beautiful, long auburn hair. "Six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . !"

The ball dropped, with a brilliant flash of light, and immediately Landon turned to Jamie and grinned. "Happy New Year, baby," he whispered as he leaned in and began planting kisses up the length of her collarbone and neck. "Mmmm . . . Happy New Year, Landon," she said softly back. That was all she wanted to say, as each kiss gave her chills from how good her husband's lips felt . . .

"I love--" she began, but Landon's lips silenced her as they reached hers, and the two shared a passionate kiss. Jamie put a gentle hand through Landon's hair, and Landon stroked hers as well. "Auld Lang Syne" played on the TV as confetti rained over Times Square and "2002" flashed brightly where the ball had dropped. Finally, after about thirty seconds had elapsed, they pulled apart, just barely. "I love you, too, baby," Landon near whispered against his wife's soft, velvety lips, in response to the comment she hadn't gotten to finish as he kissed her.

Jamie grinned broadly. "Another year," she said. "A whole new year I get to spend with you." One hand around his neck, she stroked his hair with the other.

Landon nodded. "And her," he added gently, placing a hand on her growing belly. Jamie's smile grew, and her eyes twinkled with happiness as she gazed at her husband's face. "I can't wait," she proclaimed softly.

"Neither . . . " Landon kissed Jamie passionately, but in a short and sweet form, again. ". . . can I."

Jamie smiled that dazzling smile of hers, the one that made Landon want to kiss her all over again and never stop.

"Mrs. Carter?" he asked her, gazing into her eyes . . . those sweet hazels . . .

"Yes, Mr. Carter?"

Landon held out his hand for her. "May I have this dance?"

Jamie's broad, glittering smile remained in place. "Of course." With that Landon stood up and helped Jamie up, and they began dancing and twirling about as they'd done that night on her balcony, under the moonlight. There was no music except that which came from their television; but they didn't care. They danced to the tune of their undying, endless love for one another and the happiness they felt bubbling over in their hearts; the feeling of spinning around and around and throwing your head back and feeling out of control and topsy-turvy, yet protected and secure, knowing there'll always be someone to catch you if you stumble and fall.

Right then, in that moment, that was the truest essence of Jamie and Landon Carter.

After their first special dance of the new year, they collapsed onto the couch, where Landon switched off the TV. He picked up his wine glass and Jamie hers. "Happy New Year," he said. "I love you, Jamie Elizabeth Carter. And our little one…"

Jamie smiled. "I'm so lucky…"

Both smiling, they clinked their glasses together again and finished off their sparkling grape juice. Landon leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead, stroking her hair gently. "What would I do without you?" he whispered into her brow.

Not long after, Mr. and Mrs. Carter were covered with a warm blanket, sleeping in a gentle, loving embrace as the new year's, and the new beginning's, silvery moonlight streamed into the room.


	17. Sweet Tea and Blessings

* * *

"Whoa. Was that her, or you?" Landon held his hand against Jamie's expanding stomach. Her own delicate hand rested on top of his, and Landon's free arm was draped about her shoulders.  
  
Spring wakes up the hibernating earth early when you're living in Beaufort. Even on this mid February evening, as the young couple sat side by side on the porch swing, the temperature was holding out at 65. Much to Jamie's delight, she'd been able to wear the new springtime-type maternity outfits that she'd either bought herself or received as gifts, primarily from Cynthia. Today she was clad in khaki capris a baby blue V-neck tank top, which nicely displayed her swelled belly. Five and a half months and growing!  
  
Jamie laughed, and her stomach jiggled again. "That was her, sweetie." She ran her fingertips through her hair, which was pulled back at the top into a clip. It was amazing how the months seemed to be passing them by. Although each one was wonderful and held new excitements, they were almost a blur. A wonderful, exciting blur. Spring was coming up before too long. Jamie was due in early July. It was coming up so fast…  
  
From somewhere within the house, a sudden high-pitched beeping sound emitted. Both Jamie and Landon became alert, turning their heads towards it. Jamie let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh, Landon, is that the smoke alarm?"  
  
"Shit…" Landon stood up and gently slipped past Jamie to the front door. She gave him a look as she did, her lips curving into the smallest accusatory "I heard that" grin.  
  
"Sorry, baby," he mumbled, patting her arm and rushing into the house. Jamie just laughed and followed him quickly.  
  
"Oh, shi - darn," Landon quickly corrected himself as Jamie entered their bright, beautiful kitchen, which wouldn't be as bright for long on account of the smoke swirling about the stove.  
  
"Ohh, no, don't tell me the roast is burning." Jamie waved the smoke away from her face and backed away to avoid it.  
  
Landon slipped on the plaid-print blue and white oven mitt that lay on the counter nearby and opened the stove, waving more thick, billowing smoke away from his face and coughing slightly.  
  
"Well," he began, peering through into the charred pot roast, "the roast is done."  
  
Jamie just laughed and hit him on the shoulder gently. Landon grinned, quickly pulled over a small stepstool from the corner and turned off the smoke alarm.  
  
"Well," Jamie sighed, one hand on her belly as she stood out of the fading smoke's way, "I suppose we'll have to order out, then. I'm not in the mood to cook much else." She looked down at the blackened pot roast, or what used to be pot roast, as Landon pulled the steaming dish out and placed it on the stove, waving away the excess smoke. She clucked her tongue. "That's certainly a shame. It smelled so good after I put it in."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what," Landon said as he removed the oven mitt.  
  
"What?" Jamie's eyes twinkled.  
  
Landon wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her against him so he could look directly into her eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I can have a hot, delicious meal sitting on this table in thirty minutes, just for us. And her." He patted Jamie's stomach gently.  
  
Jamie giggled. "Oh, really?" she responded. "Well, Emeril, what did you have in mind?"  
  
Landon gently slipped away from her and walked over towards the fridge. Making a turn in front of it, he picked up the phone.  
  
"I'm calling Domino's."

* * *

Forty minutes later, Jamie and Landon sat at their dining room table, eating a half-mushroom, half-cheese Domino's pizza. Landon had picked up a liter of Cherry Coke, knowing it was Jamie's favorite soda when she ever drank any, but she had decided on a glass of milk with her dinner instead. Landon, however, had helped himself to the fizzy beverage.  
  
"Well, I must admit, Carter," Jamie said, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. "You're not so bad at this."  
  
He grinned. "Thank you, baby."  
  
Jamie giggled, just as the phone rang.  
  
"Oh, goodness," Jamie sighed. "Just a minute." She stood up, and Landon watched her turn, her back to him, and walk to the phone. From the back, you wouldn't be able to tell that anything was different about her.  
  
"Hello?" she answered the phone. When she turned slightly to the side, it was only then he noticed her protruding belly.  
  
Landon gazed absently back at their nearly finished pizza, and decided he didn't need any more food to fill, nurture, replenish him tonight. He was fortunate to be filled, nurtured and replenished already, by her.

* * *

"Landon, your mother is throwing me a baby shower!"  
  
Jamie came excitedly into the living room as Landon sat on the couch, going over some of the materials for his classes. He looked up at his glowing wife.  
  
"Is she really??" Jamie nodded.  
  
"Mmhmm." She sat down beside him and leaned into him, his arm going instinctively around her shoulder. "I'm so happy. Landon, your mother is such a sweet person. I just love her."  
  
"She loves you, too," he told her. "Who doesn't?"  
  
Jamie poked him in the ribs as a smile played across her lips.  
  
"I supposed it's ladies only?" Landon inquired.  
  
She looked up at him, nodding slightly as she smiled.  
  
"I figured." He kissed her forehead and grinned at her.  
  
Her smile remained in place. "Oh, Landon, thank you, by the way," she added, "for clearing off the table and cleaning up."  
  
"Oh, you know it's no problem."  
  
Jamie sighed. "You're a very good person, Landon Carter."  
  
Landon had to smile at her, a little surprised.  
  
"Am I?" It wasn't a sarcastic question; he just needed to hear her say that she really, truly believed what she had just stated.  
  
Her eyes met his. "Of course," she said sincerely. "Now, why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?" She kissed him quickly on the lips, and stood up.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should finish my paper," she said, referring to a paper she was writing for one of the community college classes she was taking. They had received a good-quality laptop from Landon's father, before their classes started, since he figured it would be of some help with their schoolwork…and it definitely had.  
  
"Don't give yourself a headache with that studying."  
  
"I won't," Landon promised her.  
  
"I love you," Jamie told him. With a warm smile, she left the room, leaving behind the soft, sweet, barely identifiable scent of her favorite perfume lingering in the air.

* * *

Jamie was glad to be able to lay down that night in she and Landon's bed. Propping up the fluffy pillows behind her back, she leaned against them and closed her eyes. She could hear Landon moving about downstairs, and she took in the quiet noises gently. They were very comforting. She supposed it was just knowing that he was there…it confirmed that this was _real_, all of it. It was everything she wanted, and it wasn't just a dream.  
  
Jamie's hands moved about her swollen belly in soft circular movements.  
  
"You know," she said to her unborn daughter, "I was hoping that maybe Mommy and Daddy would have had a name picked for you by now. We just can't seem to decide, though." She smiled, now tracing a circle with her finger across her stomach. "I used to think about these things when I was little. It was always a dream of mine to have a baby girl, and you know what? You're quite a blessing…"  
  
Landon listened to the sweet sound of his wife's voice from their bedroom as he came down the hall. Who was she talking to? Stopping just short of their bedroom door, he listened and realized that she was talking to the baby. He smiled gently and closed his eyes.  
  
"…you're quite a blessing…"  
  
_Just one of many,_ he thought.

* * *

Another month had gone by. It was March, and spring was well on its way. Jamie and Landon were going to be, in just a couple of months, wrapping up their first year of community college in Morehead City. Although Jamie was now about six months into her pregnancy, she seemed to be handling it all very well. She and Landon continued to read the Bible and pray together every day, she constantly visited her father and in-laws, helping them with small stuff around the house (which was all they would allow her to, actually), played the piano, tended to her garden, and kept that dazzling smile on her face.  
  
There were times she would show signs of tiring, like at night, when she would fall into Landon's arms and practically fall asleep after a day at school. Yet she had a kind of strength and radiance that never actually went away, especially when she laughed or smiled, and made Landon fall in love with her all over again. It's a funny thing…falling in love every day. It's the kind of thing he got used to, though, being married to such a truly extraordinary person.  
  
It was a Friday night, the seventh of March. It was one of those nights a little while after getting home from classes where Jamie had leaned, tired, into Landon and let him wrap his arms tightly around her as they rocked gently back and forth, yet her smile remained in place, and moments afterward she was bustling about the house, giggling and chatting with her husband and then getting things out for dinner, their regular evening schedule unfolding.  
  
Jamie had changed from her school clothes into a pair of Landon's red and blue plaid flannel pants and a white T-shirt, which she did a lot of evenings, as she stood in the kitchen concocting the perfect pitcher of sweet tea.  
  
"I call the first glass," Landon proclaimed, rubbing Jamie's shoulders from behind.  
  
She smiled. "Oh, but you have to remember, sweetie," she said, grinning, "I'm drinking for two now." She turned and quickly jabbed him in the side, sticking out her tongue to show she was joking.  
  
"Wait till dinner, Carter," she warned him.  
  
"Ohhhhh, all riiiiight," he pretended to whine. Jamie mocked him as she picked up the spoon she was using to stir the spaghetti, then burst out laughing as he came to tickle her. "La-Landon!" she exclaimed. "You'd better stop! I don't exactly have the lightest pressure on my bladder right now, mister."  
  
"I'm sorry." Using his best puppy dog face, he kissed her cheek loudly as she shook her head at him and laughed.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you, Carter?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno, Carter."  
  
She just gave him one of those needn't-be-explained Jamie looks and nudged him playfully.  
  
"So," he began, "does the honorary guest of tomorrow's baby shower need any help with dinner?"  
  
She smiled. "I think I could use some help stirring this, yeah."  
  
"No problem." Landon took over as his wife set the table and prepared the salad. They talked about the upcoming shower, Jamie's voice still tinged with happiness that Cynthia would be so considerate as to do this for her. Landon listened to her talk, absorbing the sweet sound like the heavenly scent of the spaghetti that was cooking.  
  
Ten or so minutes later, the family of three sat down to their meal. Jamie and Landon joined hands and said a prayer, then proceeded to eat the delicious food laid out before them.  
  
As Landon took that first sip of his sweet tea from the tall glass, he closed his eyes and savored the taste as he let it wash down his throat.  
  
"How is it?" Jamie wondered.  
  
"Oh baby, it's perfect. As usual. Thank you."  
  
Jamie smiled lovingly. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
As Landon watched her take her own sip of the tea, a thought came to mind. Sweet tea was, now that he thought about it, a lot like life. You've got to put something into it and work on it if you want the end result to be sweet and full of pleasure. And, as simple as it is, if you take the time to enjoy it, it's truly something wonderful.  
  
Gazing at Jamie, he was glad he'd taken that time.

**

* * *

**

**E/N-Next up, baby shower!**


	18. For Daddy

A/N- Hey guys. I just wanna say sorry if this story seems like it doesn't have a point so far or whatever, I personally think it would be more pointless if I didn't include any of the stuff in the story so far but yeah. lol. It has meaning, I promise you. Thanks for sticking with me, if you wanna know the truth I think some of these past chapters suck a little, lol. But you've all been so supportive with your reviews, and I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR IT, so of course I'm keeping up with the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**!!!!!!!ONE MORE THING!!!!!!!!! When I said that Jamie was due in early July, I meant June. Sorry!!**

Anyways, onward with the story.... starry

* * *

The forecast for the 8th of March predicted overcast weather in the morning, rain possible later in the afternoon. As the small town of Beaufort aroused from its sleep, though, they were greeted with blue sky and soft sunlight.

As Landon woke up that morning, he was amazed to find that he'd slept in till 9:00. Usually, on mornings when he had no classes, he'd be up much earlier. He wondered briefly why Jamie hadn't woken him, until he realized that it was extremely bright in the room. The light led his gaze over to the doors that led to the balcony area, and he discovered that they were thrown wide open to let the sun in. That helped.

Landon climbed out of bed, rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes, and continued into the hallway. Before even passing the baby's nursery, he came to discover the possible reason for Jamie letting him sleep. From downstairs, he could detect the aroma of a big breakfast in the making. Ah, Jamie...

Passing the baby's nursery, Landon's mind was set on giving his wife a hug and a kiss (something he quite looked forward to with the start of every day) when he had to pause for a beat. Something inside the nursery, something new that hadn't been there just last night, caught his eye.

A simple wrapped box sat in the center of the room, big enough to notice but nothing huge. It was enveloped in simple pale yellow paper, no ribbons or bows or even a card to go with it. Landon figured it must be a gift to Jamie for the baby, perhaps from someone at church, or a neighbor. Bags and boxes were already neatly stocked in the room from the people who had generously provided the young couple with gifts so far, waiting to be used for the soon-to-be decorated nursery and the baby girl who would sleep within it.

Landon, after making it out to be yet another present, lifted the box up to move it over with the other presents; he and Jamie could open it later. As it came off the ground, though, a small white envelope lay, fallen, on the floor where it had been hidden by the package from Landon's view. On the front, in Jamie's unmistakable soft handwriting, was simply written, "Landon".

"Hm." Landon picked up the envelope with a soft smile, and gently tore the top open. He pulled out a folded piece of stationary paper and smiled once more when he saw his wife's writing.

_To Daddy,_

_Can you believe that it won't be long before someone calls you that every day? Whether it's scary or exciting or both, I want you to know that I have faith in you, like I always have, and I can tell you without any doubt that you'll be a wonderful father, Landon, and I say that with complete sincerity. I see it in your eyes now, that new person that's developing; a father, protective and caring and loving. You've already changed so much; don't think I never see that little boy that's still in you somewhere, but a year ago, you weren't where you are today. Things will keep changing, Landon. You've got a new mission. I think you've seen for yourself by now how much the new mommy gets worried about during this time, but the father's role is huge. Being a dad is perhaps the biggest thing you'll ever do in your life. I know you'll go on to do other great things, Landon. You're an amazing, intelligent person, and you're capable of a lot. But Landon, you're going to be a little girl's hero, a little person who is actually a part of you, wouldn't exist if not for you. If you took everything else away, that's what remains. She's going to love you and look up to you, come to you seeking help and advice, asking questions about everything and anything...after all, Daddy is the smartest guy in the world. I can see her now, on some gorgeous summer day, sitting up on your shoulders watching sailboats go by on the water, or trying to reach up and touch a cloud. I can see the way she'll smile at you, or run to greet you when you walk through the front door, or point you out to her little friends when you come to pick her up from kindergarten and say, "That's my daddy!" You're going to mean the world to her, Landon. I can feel it now, every time your hands are on my stomach, feeling her movements; every time we go through the tiny outfits she'll wear before long; every time the doctor or anyone else refers to you as "the new dad." I think it goes far beyond that, though. You're going to be not only a father, but a teacher, a role model, friend...hero. You don't have to feel as if you must "live up" to any of this; it's instilled in you, ready and waiting for the second your little girl meets you, for all the days she'll spend growing, changing, discovering, with you and I by her side. Maybe it seems odd that I "know" it will all happen this way, but that's just the thing; I know it will. I see it in you, I see it in the dreams I have of the two of us and our daughter. We've been immensely blessed, Landon. It's a big job to be parents, but as I've been told countless times (and already suspected), it's the most rewarding thing in the world. You may be a bit afraid that being the father of a little girl is something you'd never be able to do "right"; there are so many things that come with a "good" father figure. Don't be afraid, Landon. When she comes, just take our little girl into your arms and let everything go from there. It will all come naturally, you'll see. From the day you first meet to the day you walk her down the aisle, and forever more after that, she's going to love and cherish you. Along the way, never forget how much I love you too._

_All my love,_

_Jamie_

When he'd finished the letter, Landon stared down, transfixed, and was puzzled to see a small drop of water hit the softly-colored paper.

It was only then he realized that warm tears were running down his face.

...Landon Carter, who could count the number of times he'd cried within the past few years on one hand, was in tears.

Landon closed his eyes, imagining Jamie's smile, imagining their daughter...

Although the image of her face was not perfectly clear, one thing was: He imagined her mother's smile on it.

Forgetting about the box, Landon left the room and went downstairs.

The soft, sweet melody of Jamie's humming led him to the kitchen. She stood by one of its bright windows, pouring orange juice into two glasses, her back to him.

Landon left the note on the counter as he went, softly approaching his wife. At the exact moment he reached to gently take her by the shoulders, she turned around to greet him, having heard his footsteps. She could barely get a word out when he pulled her tightly into his arms, holding her against him as his tears mingled with her shining brunette locks of hair.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Jamie mused, laughing slightly.

"Thank you," Landon said.

Jamie paused for a moment. "Landon, you're crying," she observed softly.

Landon pulled gently away, not entirely, but enough to be holding onto his wife with one arm as he reached for the note with another. As he held it up, Jamie was smiling as if she already knew what he had discovered – which, perhaps she did.

"I'm not afraid," Landon told her gently. "Why would I be afraid...? She's going to be just like you..."

Jamie smiled at him, her eyes soft as she gently wiped Landon's tears with her thumb. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I meant every word of it, baby," she told him gently.

"I know."

Jamie smiled to herself. "I love you, Landon..."

"I love _you_, Jamie Carter."

"Mmm...I know you do, Carter." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.

She didn't ask him if he'd opened the box.

Jamie carefully hooked the tiny clasp at the back of her neck, from which the delicate gold chain hung; at the end, a tiny glimmering cross lay securely against the fabric of her shirt. Her hair was still damp from her recent shower as she picked up the brush and began gliding it through the shiny brunette waterfall that extended down a little ways past her shoulder blades, falling in soft, subtle layers. She'd gotten a trim just a couple months back, and she thought it looked quite nice, although it wasn't all that different from before. The soft bangs she'd always had still skimmed her brow.

The shower was due to start in fifteen minutes, according to her watch. It was a beautiful day and a wonderful thing Cynthia was doing for her. Jamie always liked to think that her own mother was very much like Cynthia...sweet, kind, generous, loving, a wonderful person overall. But she'd died when Jamie was very small, and she hadn't gotten much of a chance to grow up with her. Elizabeth, her name was, just like Jamie's middle name. Hegbert had always called her Liza. "She loved you more than anything," he always used to tell his daughter. When she was little, she'd always imagined her mother as an angel, with a beautiful white robe and long, flowing hair the same color as hers, a halo shining about the top of her head, and huge, cloud-soft wings. When she got just a little bit older, about eight or nine as she remembered, she would talk to her mother every once and awhile. Her father would overhear her sometimes; she could never understand, at that time, why she would hear him crying softly in the privacy of his study or bedroom later on afterwards.

She rubbed her stomach gently, letting her gaze fall down upon it. This baby would get the opportunity to grow up with a mother, as she ultimately hadn't. Maybe it was the thought alone, or maybe it was pregnancy hormones, but with that thought, her eyes filled with tears.

But, suddenly, that baby girl she carried, the thought of her tiny little life, brought tears to Jamie's eyes for a different reason, a reason unbeknownst to anyone but her.

The low sound of Fuel filled the car that Jamie and Landon rode quietly in on the way to his mother's house. Landon joyfully tapped the steering wheel with his fingers as he steered them through the beautiful near-spring Beaufort morning. As he sang on-and-off, gently, along with the music on his CD, Jamie sat beside him gazing out the window, putting on a soft smile...a mix between happy and thoughtful and worried.

"So, what time is this thing over again?" Landon asked. Jamie continued to gaze out the passenger window quietly.

"Mm..."

"Jamie?"

She turned her head quickly towards him. "Oh," she said, shaking her head to rouse herself into alertness. "Um, you know, I think your mom told me it has no set time that it's supposed to end... It will probably be done by four, though."

"Okay." Landon quickly brushed off the thought of being concerned about where Jamie's mind had been. It was everything, he knew that already. It was the baby and the baby shower and everything wonderful in their life. What else?

Landon rolled up in front of the all-too-familiar house which he had called his own for so long. "Here we are," he announced, as if it needed announcing. He clasped Jamie's hands in his. "Have fun."

She smiled. "Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him, and Landon snuck in another kiss on her forehead after that. She giggled. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Landon gently patted Jamie's stomach before she climbed out of the car.

* * *

**Okay I know I said this chapter would tell you about the baby shower, but it had a lot of other stuff going on anyway, and I figure you've waited long enough for it! Next up you'll find out the juicy details of the shower! lol stay tuned!!**


	19. Hard to Say

Landon shut the textbook and left it where it was on the table, sighing and rubbing his eyes. He checked his watch and realized Jamie had only been at the shower for 45 minutes. Should be over by four, she said. It was 1:15.

He got up, shaking off the quietness of the house with his footsteps as he moved into the living room. He briefly considered finding something on TV, but realized how tired he was. Good…he could sleep for awhile. Maybe when he woke up, he could go get Jamie. He could take her out to dinner tonight. They could go spend some time by the harbor on the pier afterwards. Like old times.

He chuckled as he climbed the wooden steps. Old times. Like they'd been married forever.

Oh, they would be married forever…

He smiled in a sleepy daze as he reached the second floor. The thought made him want to see her.

The upstairs hallway and the scent of Jamie's favorite candles greeted him at the top. He was used to this now and it was a comfort…one of the smells of their home; fresh sea breezes, laundry, and vanilla. In the autumn and winter there was a dash of cinnamon too, with holiday foods baking. One thing he and Jamie liked to joke about was that their daughter would never go hungry, at least; both considered cooking one of their better areas…

He was just thinking of cooking, which led him to the thought of food, which led him to wonder about which restaurant they could go to tonight when his eye caught that flash of yellow again. The box wasn't in the middle of the room anymore; it was more put off to the side next to some others. In fact, there were a couple of others stacked on top of it. He faltered, feeling a sudden pang of guilt for opening the letter this morning when he was sure Jamie was going to surprise him with it. What else did you do with gifts for people?

He wondered why she was keeping it in the baby's room, why she hadn't given it to him yet. Why it was placed where it was and not hidden.

He figured she already knew about him reading the letter…she probably already thought he'd looked in the box…

But he hadn't.

Swallowing, he made his way in. He felt sort of like an intruder in his own house for some reason. He sort of pretended to check out the room for a few seconds, like it even mattered at all, with him being the only one home. Maybe it just made him feel better, like he had more of an excuse…

He sighed, realizing how dumb his train of thought was getting, and shook his head. Quietly, like he were sneaking, he made his way over and gently lifted the other boxes from atop the yellow one.

He paused before lifting the lid.

At first all he saw was tissue paper. He pulled some of it aside, and then he saw the black and white rectangle, looking familiar. It was the videotape with "The Carters" written across the front. He gazed at it for a moment, not getting it.

Then he realized that the reason it was in the box was probably because it was a little different than when he'd given it to Jamie.

He smiled. She'd put their first video segment on it.

He looked around contemplatively, as if Jamie's presence was somehow in the room with him, and he was looking to her. He placed the tape back in the box and picked it up, carrying it to their bedroom.

They'd gotten a little VCR for the small TV in their room, and he turned the tape over in his hands before slipping it in. He turned on the set and switched it to the right channel. There was a second of static before a picture appeared.

He sat back on the bed, smiling as he remembered the day. Wow, it had totally escaped him. It was January of this year, late January, his mom's birthday. Landon and Jamie had everyone over for dinner. The setting was their living room; the people were he and Jamie.

Landon looked over at the camera, grinning. "Watch this, Mom," he said, and the memory came back to him; Cynthia had been filming.

"What?" Jamie asked, her face glowing and perplexed at the same time, like she wanted to be let in on the secret. She looked at Landon, and he began to tickle her side.

She burst into laughter. It was so real and so full of life, it felt like she were in the room with him. A smile came to his face as naturally as his heart beat…he didn't even realize it happening, and it did.

"Landon, you...!" She grabbed his hand. "Watch it."

"Sorry. You look pretty tonight."

"Thank you. But that doesn't excuse you."

"I'm sorry honey. I was just telling my mom that your most ticklish spot is on your side. Guess what? Hers is too." He looked towards the camera, and Cynthia backed away.

"You know you wouldn't do that, Landon," she warned him.

He laughed. "I was kidding, Mom."

"Anyway," Cynthia countered. "I just couldn't resist taking this opportunity to get you two on film, since you're so darn adorable. Do what you were doing before, will you? Before Landon had to start doing his smart aleck high school thing."

He laughed, scoffing. "My smart aleck high school thing…" He shook his head. Jamie just grinned knowingly, her hand on her gently rounded stomach.

"There it is again!" Cynthia said. "Now, before you make me ground you, which a mom should never have to do to her adult son, why can't you do what you were doing before?"

Landon and Jamie looked at each other. "This?" Landon asked, and he wrapped his arms around Jamie's lower back, which she responded to by wrapping hers around his neck. With her head securely against his chest, she looked completely at peace, released from all care.

"There it is." Cynthia's voice was warm and soft. "Now, I don't mean to force things, but this is exactly how I found you as I came into the room. It makes me really happy to see you like this."

"Mmm…" Jamie smiled widely, flashing her teeth.

"And you know what else makes me happy?" she asked.

"What's that?" Landon responded, raising his eyebrows. He rubbed Jamie's back gently.

"This is the last birthday on which I will have no grandchildren."

Landon watched his own face and his wife's go soft and joyful.

"In five months, my baby and his baby are having a baby._ That_…makes me the happiest of all."

Jamie smiled dazzlingly, Landon laughed softly.

"Okay, okay, before I cry," Cynthia said, taking a breath. "Jamie, honey, show us your belly. Show us that gorgeous figure."

She laughed, slowly stepping away from Landon. Shyly, she displayed her growing belly from the side, placing her hands on it.

"Here it is," she announced, smiling.

"Yes…there she is," Cynthia replied. She panned in a little on Jamie. Landon's hands were seen being placed on top of hers. There was conversation and clanking of glasses and plates somewhere in the background, but the picture on the screen was the only noticeable part.

Then it changed.

Jamie was sitting right there on the edge of their bed, the same spot Landon was in. He smiled as soon as he saw her. She smiled back at him.

"Well, that's your family," she began. "A few of them anyway. Your daddy is a little bit of a smart aleck, it's true, but I love him nonetheless. Your grandma…well, she's just wonderful. I can't say enough about her; she's one of the sweetest, most kind hearted people I've ever met. And you know what? They both love you, very much. I just want you to know that."

She paused a second, looking down, one hand on her belly again. Then she looked up, but not at the camera. She just gazed upwards, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You know," she began, "I didn't think I'd ever be here. I never would have expected this at all. You'll know the story as you watch this, I'm sure…but the most important thing for you to know is that you're a blessing. You have changed my life and your daddy's in ways you can't imagine. And the kinds of changes I'm talking about are the things that we live our lives for. We love you so much, honey. I have so many dreams for you…oh, I'd just do anything for you." Her eyelashes fluttered downwards, then she looked back up. "I always wanted children…but now that there's you, it's completely different than I'd ever expected. I don't love you like I thought I would. I love you so much _more_."

He heard a spot of emotion in her voice, but she quickly recovered.

"We're here today because this is what God wants for us. Whatever you're going through in your life, whatever trials and questions you face, I want you to remember Him. He's the reason for everything, and everything He does has a reason." She smiled. "You know…there's this song I know, a song very meaningful to me, and to your dad. It has a little something to do…with hope. It's something I really believe in. You will have heard it by now, I'm sure. We'll always have something to hope for…and you're our living proof that hope is a wonderful thing." She smiled, sighing. "Just remember that," she said quietly. "Bye sweetie…I mean sweet_ies_. That means you too, Landon." She blew a kiss, then got up and left the picture. The screen went fuzzy.

Landon sat staring at the static long after it appeared.

--

Jamie stared at the flower patterned summer dress, the yellow sunshine color. She felt each of the tiny plastic yellow buttons, the white cotton collar. She picked up the matching hat, the little white Mary Jane shoes. She ran her fingers over the tiny shapes.

A lump formed in her throat.

"Oh, that will be so nice for summer!" Cynthia exclaimed, touching Jamie's arm. She proceeded to look over the little outfit herself, feeling every bit of it just like Jamie had done. "Oh my goodness…so adorable. Jamie, you and Landon could even have her picture taken in this! Wouldn't that be nice?"

The crowd of women, some younger and some older but all from the Beaufort community, surrounded them in Cynthia's living room. Some held plates with food on them fit for a light meal, others held glasses of sweet tea or lemonade. All of them had glowing faces, looks of admiration and remember when, looks of wonder.

Jamie had been trying vigorously for the past hour to match those looks, not entirely sure she was doing it right.

She held on her lap the gift she'd received from Mrs. Gardner, one of the ladies she sang with in the church choir. It was beautiful, and she knew that more than anything. She smiled, genuinely.

"Yes, Cynthia, you're right, we could," she answered warmly. "Mrs. Gardner, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much!" She held it over her belly. Someone took a picture. Everyone smiled.

"You're very welcome, Miss Jamie," Mrs. Gardner answered. She waved her fork in Jamie's direction as she talked. "And be sure to send me some of those pictures, you hear?"

Jamie laughed. "Of course," she replied. Carefully, she folded the shoes into the sundress, placed the bonnet on top, and put them back in their box. She made sure to stick the tag containing the "to and from" on the top of it, just to make sure she remembered. There seemed to be a lot to remember.

And maybe a few things she'd like to forget.

"Here, Jamie," someone else said, stepping forward. "I just got this out of my car. I totally forgot it when I came inside earlier." Belinda, smiling, held out a pink gift bag. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Belinda." Jamie smiled broadly, accepting the bag. Belinda smiled too, and stepped back to her place with the rest. She shook her hair, which was long and lightened more with blonde highlights, back over her shoulder. Her outfit was classy and stylish. Classy was the key word in showing how she'd changed in a year's time. Today she was in beauty school in Jacksonville, and while preserving her own outer beauty, her inner beauty was evident as well.

From the bag, Jamie pulled out a card, addressed to "Jamie (and Landon too)". The card was adorable, as was the message inside. _"Wow. My fellow Beaufort high schoolers are going to be parents! This baby is going to be gorgeous, believe me. Hope my kids are that cute someday. My best wishes and prayers are with you! Love always, Belinda." _

"Aw, that's so sweet, Belinda," Jamie said sincerely. "I love this card, too." She slipped it safely back into the envelope, then took a deep breath as she prepared to reveal the rest of her gift. It was proving difficult to open them today…

In the bag she found the softest fleece blanket she'd ever felt, and a small teddy bear.

She blinked back tears.

"Oh…" She sighed. "These are wonderful. This blanket…it's so…"

"Soft, isn't it?" Belinda finished for her. "I know. I was thinking about keeping it for myself…"

Everyone laughed.

"But…I changed my mind last minute." She smiled, showing she was joking. "And the teddy bear…that's a night light. You hook it onto the bars of the crib and turn it on."

"Oh…" Jamie was really working with the one syllable words today. "So wonderful. Oh Belinda, thank you."

"No problem at all. I hope she enjoys them." Belinda's smile was warm and reassuring.

Jamie smiled back at her. "She will, I know she will."

The moment hung delicately in the air as Jamie placed her items back in the bag. The doorbell rang, making everyone turn.

"I'll get it," announced Sally, who was standing nearest to the front door. She quickly turned on her heels and walked over, pulling it open.

"Oh –" she barely got the word out as the newest guest stepped in.

"Hey y'all!" Eric announced, waving.

The room was in a surprised silence for a second.

Cynthia was first to speak.

"Oh…hi, Eric," she responded, raising her eyebrows. She tried not to smile. "It's…a nice surprise to see you here!"

"Yeah, no problem, just figured I'd stop by. Heard about it and all." He paused a moment, looking around. "And…wow. There's a lot of women here."

Laughter began to ripple through them. Sally giggled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A lot of women." Eric's eyes widened. "Aw…man. Now I know why. Don't tell me this is one of those womens' only…"

The room burst into laughter before he finished.

Jamie smiled, glad for the distraction. She laughed herself.

"Eric," she said, waving him over. "It's okay. Come on over."

He was still laughing at himself, shaking his head. "Aw man." The laughter had died down a bit. "Landon left a few holes in this explanation," he proclaimed. They laughed again.

He approached Jamie, handing her the gift. "Here you go anyway, Jamie," he said. He laughed at himself again as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much, Eric," Jamie replied. "And don't worry about it. We appreciate you coming, even if it was because of my husband's lapse in information." She smiled. "While you're here, would you like some food? We have plenty."

"Aw, thanks Jamie, but I'll get going," he answered. "Unless…y'all got those little sandwiches? Those sound real good."

She smiled knowingly. "We have something like that, yeah. Go help yourself, it's all over there." She pointed to the buffet table.

Belinda came over then to greet him, laughing as she gave him a hug. He seemed surprised and happy to see her as they conversed with each other for a minute.

The women were still laughing and shaking their heads as Eric said goodbye and slipped out the front door, food in hand.

-

It took a few minutes, but with the help of all the women there, the gifts were eventually all organized appropriately, and all the leftover wrapping was taken care of.

"Now, ladies," Cynthia announced, "if you've got it in you after our games and food and all that excitement, there's a nice big cake in the kitchen. Who's up for it?"

The responses were enthusiastic, and soon women were filing into the next room over to get their pieces. Jamie stacked the last couple of boxes onto the rest, finally bringing her hands to her stomach idly. She stood for a moment, watching the crowd, then let her eyes wander.

Pictures of her husband in younger years adorned the walls. She saw one from fifth grade graduation, his face sweaty and his cheap red grad cap placed lopsided on his sandy colored hair. She saw his baseball picture, where he wasn't any older than seven or eight. He was missing a tooth and had a huge, proud grin as he held the bat. His skin was tanned.

"Your daddy," she whispered. She closed her eyes, hearing the excited chatter in the next room, knowing she should probably be a part of it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jamie turned abruptly to see Cynthia standing right behind her, wiping her hands with a napkin. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she replied. "I'll be there in a second. That cake really looks delicious."

"It does," Cynthia agreed, examining her daughter in law's face. "And you…look like there's something on your mind."

Jamie could only hold her gaze for a second before looking away, shrugging. "Oh, it's just…this party," she responded. "It's such a great thing. It's beyond what I expected. I'm just really thankful." She looked down at her hands.

"Am I being the overdramatic grandma?" Cynthia asked. "It's really hard for me to control myself I guess, honey, it's just so—"

"No, no," Jamie reassured her. "I promise, it's not that. You're not overdramatic. You're fine. You're great." She smiled genuinely.

"Well, then, that's a relief," Cynthia replied. "But…it's just…"

Jamie looked up at her, just gazing steadily. No particular emotion really showed on her face.

Cynthia sighed. "Are you okay?" she asked, getting to the point.

Jamie faltered. It did not go unnoticed.

"I'm okay," she told her mother in law. "I mean, I'm here surrounded by friends and family at this shower for me…I'm happy about that, I really am. It's a blessing."

Cynthia nodded slowly, studying Jamie.

"Okay, honey," she replied. "Well… cake?" She motioned to the kitchen.

Jamie looked over at the counter, where a line had formed. Sally and Miss Garber had taken cake duty, cutting and handing out slices.

"Yes, I'd like that." Jamie nodded. Cynthia took her arm and guided her in.

Jamie bit her lip, and prayed for composure.

-

Landon showed up around four, as things were winding down. He and Cynthia helped load the presents into the car, and Cynthia made sure they didn't leave without leftover cake and food, and some mementos from the party which she presented to Jamie, including a photo album specifically for the pictures from it, and a copy of the invitation.

"I feel like we've packed up and left state," Landon commented as they drove home.

"Yeah," Jamie replied, gazing out the window at passing trees and charming houses.

Landon glanced over at her, changed the track on the CD that was playing, then looked back at her before focusing on the road again.

"Well, was it fun?" he asked brightly.

Jamie nodded, slowly at first, then pulled herself back into the conversation. She smiled. "Yes, it was a lot of fun," she responded. "Better than I imagined. Your mom…she's an angel, Landon."

Landon smiled, glad to see the normal side of her coming out again. "She's something," he replied. "So…tell me, what kinds of stuff did you do?"

Jamie described the aspects of the party during the rest of the way home. Landon laughed when she mentioned Eric showing up, unaware that it was a ladies only party.

"Uh…sorry about that one," he chuckled. "I uh, I guess I forgot to mention that to him when I brought it up."

"Well, nobody minded," Jamie insisted as they pulled up in front of their house and parked. "Eric's a good guy. He was nice to have there, even for a short time."

Landon smiled lovingly at his wife, at her warm heart.

Together, they carried in the cake and the food, then the presents.

Landon helped Jamie transport the boxes and bags upstairs. Her swelled belly made it difficult, but as usual she insisted that he was worrying too much. Luckily they managed to get the goods upstairs to the nursery without much of a problem.

"Oh, it's already so nice in here," Jamie commented, smiling and looking around.

Landon came in behind her, pausing with the bags he was carrying. "It's gonna be really nice," he agreed, grinning. "Although I guess we're gonna have to get this stuff all prepared before long…" He chuckled.

Jamie gazed out the small window, the afternoon sunlight flooding in. Her eyes went distant again. Slowly, she placed the boxes down.

Landon did the same. He looked at his wife, who was standing staring as if in a dream. He remembered, smiling.

"Jamie," he said.

She turned around slowly, meeting his gaze.

He smiled gently. "I…opened the present," he said.

She didn't seem to understand at first.

"The Carter tape," he clarified, stepping forward. "I watched it."

Different looks flickered through her eyes for a few seconds. She began to smile, then stopped. She looked down, smiling again, sort of distantly.

"Oh yeah?" she said quietly.

Landon could tell something by the way she wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," he responded, studying her, like his mom. "Is that…good? Bad? Was I supposed to wait?"

Jamie shook her head. "No," she replied, smiling again, in that strange distant way. "It's okay. I wanted you to watch it." Her hands were on her stomach.

Landon nodded. "Well, good," he replied. "Because I really liked it, Jam. It was…it was awesome." He smiled. "It makes all of this just seem so…so real, you know? We've got this whole new life with us now…it's ours, but it's individual…our own little girl… it's just…wow…"

She felt the heat fill her face and the stinging water fill her eyes. She turned away, knowing there was no point to it.

Landon's brow furrowed. "Jamie?"

She sighed, wiping at the tear that fell. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Landon's worry increased. "Jamie, honey, what's..?"

She closed her eyes.

"_Jamie, it's obvious that you're in a healthy state," Dr. Crawford said. "You're taking good care of yourself, your blood work remains normal. It's just…"_

_She waited expectantly._

"_Your body has been through quite a lot by this time. You've battled cancer, gone through chemo and treatments …"_

_She wasn't sure she understood what he was getting at._

"_Yes," she replied gently, waiting. "And I'm still all right?"_

_Dr. Crawford nodded. "Yes, Jamie, you're still okay. But all that you've been through is stressful on any body, especially one that's supporting another life. What I'm trying to say is that typically, after receiving chemotherapy and radiation treatments, the body won't be fully ready to support pregnancy until up to a year or more after the treatments are done. Chemo has been known to cause genetic damage to growing fetuses because of the side effects that may linger for awhile."_

_Jamie's mind reeled. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry._

"_Now, you're two and a half months from your due date, and thus far from an outside view, things seem to have been working out okay. But this pregnancy, while it's a blessing, is also not the most typical of cases. The conception, as I understand, was less than six months from the last treatment you received. Your system may still be shaking off the effects…"_

_She looked down, closing her eyes._

"_Can you just explain that again, please?" she asked quietly._

"_I don't want to scare you, Jamie," Dr. Crawford replied, placing a hand on her arm. "Your baby is in there, she's moving around, she's very alive. So are you. I just feel like I have to make you aware of this, as you get later into your pregnancy. Basically, you carrying a child is a higher risk, mainly because of your medical past."_

_Jamie took a shaky breath. _

"_What am I supposed to do?" she whispered._

_Dr. Crawford looked at her softly. "Jamie, we're in this with you one hundred percent," he said. "I know that as a mother this scares you, and that's natural. I can assure you of a few things. Your baby has been taken very good care of up to this point. Also, if we had worried significantly about this in the past, it would have been brought up to you then. It hasn't been some secret we've been hiding from you. She's shown no signs of distress."_

_Jamie stared at her lap, the corners of her vision becoming blurry._

"_And now?" she whispered._

_Dr. Crawford looked at her softly. "That's why I'm bringing it up," he said gently. _

Landon was at her side instantly, and held her as she began to cry, then sob. He was alarmed, that much could be said.

"Jamie, baby, what is going on?" he asked, anxiously and lovingly. "Please, can you just tell me something? Anything?"

She sniffed. "That's…that's what I should have…done," she choked out.

Landon guided her to their bedroom, and they sat on their bed together, and she poured everything out.

"_At this appointment that you just had today, I noticed those signs of distress developing," Dr. Crawford said. "This may have been going on for a bit before this, we can't determine how long exactly."_

_Jamie stared blankly. _

"_Who is more in danger?" she asked, almost in a whisper. "Me, or my baby?"_

_Dr. Crawford gazed back at her. "Well, post cancer pregnancies are generally considered safe for the mother, and most times, the baby, with the exception of the aftereffects of your treatment. I know this is confusing Jamie, but those aftereffects are having to be considered now, only because of the changes we've noticed."_

"_What…what changes?"_

"_We monitored your baby's heart today…and the heartbeat seems to be a little irregular. It's nothing major, but we'd like to have this checked out, just considering the circumstances. And because of all that I've mentioned today, there may be other things that we're unaware of."_

_Jamie, in a daze, nodded slowly. She looked down at the tiled floor._

"_I wish I had my husband here with me," she said quietly._

"_Would you like to call him?"_

_She closed her eyes, imagining Landon standing in the baby's nursery, planning it out, a smile on his face, his daughter in his mind._

_For whatever reason, she shook her head. "No, it's okay," she whispered, regretting it. _

Her tears had formed a large damp spot on Landon's shirt. He stroked her hair, and tried to wrap his mind around this.

"So they're saying she's…she's in danger?" he asked.

Jamie sighed heavily, a sigh that carried her burden with it. "I don't know…yes, I guess that is what they're saying…but…"

Landon bit his lip. "Wasn't your appointment on…?" He spoke quietly, to not give anything in his voice away.

She was quiet for a few seconds. "It was two days ago," she answered finally. Her voice grew thick with tears again. "I didn't tell you, Landon, I had no idea how…" She broke down.

Landon wrapped her tighter in his arms, leaning his cheek against her hair. "Shh, baby," he whispered, his eyes troubled. "Jamie, it's…it's okay. I just…is anything going to…" He couldn't get his mind around it. His fear had been growing on his face and now it was completely evident. "Why did you think you couldn't tell me? This is my child too."

She closed her eyes, placing a hand on her forehead. She finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"I was so scared," she whispered. "I…I thought about you, and how happy you were, and how I could tell you, and I prayed so much…and I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Landon, I didn't do this to hurt you, I promise…" Her face was so pained. It broke his heart.

He took a shaky breath, stroking her hair. "I know you didn't," he whispered. "I just...I just want to know…what's going to happen? Dr. Crawford said the treatment could have lasting genetic effects on the baby…what kinds of effects exactly? And, oh God, Jamie…less than six months after your last treatment…this is my fault too…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, Landon!" she exclaimed. "Stop that. This is nobody's fault." She shook her head.

Landon sighed, shakily. "What…what exactly did the doctor say he was going to do, then?" he whispered.

Jamie looked down at her hands, playing with her wedding ring.

"He scheduled me for an amniocentesis," she replied. "Do you know what that is?"

"I…I've heard it mentioned…"

"It's a procedure they use to find out what could be wrong with a baby, before it's born. It helps them determine and rule out certain birth defects." She took his hand. "It's more likely that they'll rule them out."

He nodded, slowly. "When is this? Why didn't they do it right away?"

"They couldn't," she said, shaking her head, and sighing. "Besides, he didn't think the baby's entire life was in danger at that point." She felt like she was speaking like the doctor himself, almost emotionless, just getting to the point. "I…I'm scheduled for tomorrow morning. Early. They'll…they find out what's going on. We have that much to hope for. Okay?" She sniffed, holding onto his hand firmly, and a small smile even crossed her face, although her eyes were still far off. Their wedding rings touched as their hands clasped.

He nodded slowly. "Okay," he whispered. He waited another few seconds, pulling her close and stroking her hair.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. They sat there for just a moment, in silence.

"So…tomorrow morning, bright and early. We'll go together, and this should all be taken care of. Right?"

She swallowed, looking downwards, and the realization came over her as she willed herself to hold back tears.

"Well, sweetie…" She took a breath. "I was told that sometimes…with these procedures…there's a small risk of…"

"Of what?" Landon's voice was worried.

She closed her eyes.

"Of miscarriage."

* * *


	20. It Will Surprise You

He pushed his way through the door, quietly stepping into the house. "Knock, knock," he called out gently.

His mom was there instantly.

"Hi honey," she said, smiling. She approached him as she would any day, and gave him a warm hug…one that lasted for awhile.

Landon sighed.

"This is scary stuff, Mom," he said quietly.

"Oh, baby." She hugged him tighter. "You're in the right place." She pulled away, holding his face in her hands. Her actions and expression, which was soft and solemn, showed how thoroughly she understood. "Okay?"

He nodded, putting one of his hands on hers. "I know," he nodded. "That's why I called."

She smiled, kissed his forehead. "You want something to drink, sweetheart? Milk? Cocoa? I could make some of that. I have tea, too…"

"Yeah, sure," he responded, rubbing his hands together, his mind working like crazy. "Uh, just milk would be fine."

In the kitchen, he took a seat at the counter, and something warm washed over him. He felt at ease here, in the home he'd grown up in, like everything was taken care of. Only, he wasn't so sure it was.

"So…I'm worried," Cynthia admitted, handing Landon his glass. "You're here at eleven at night, but Jamie's at home. Is…is she okay? Did anything happen? I hope she doesn't think you're upset because you left…"

"She's asleep, Momma," Landon said softly. "She has been since about an hour ago. I called you afterwards…I made sure she was safe and fast asleep before I came over. I left her a note in case she wakes up."

Cynthia nodded slowly, deep affection on her face. She took Landon's hand. "Okay."

"You know, I just…didn't really know what to do," Landon continued after a few seconds. "I mean, she knows it upsets me, but I'm just afraid that if I let her see how...scared I am, she'll get more scared herself. I told you she was crying this afternoon when she told me, right?" He sucked in an unstable breath.

Cynthia nodded sadly, recalling the phone conversation she'd had with her son earlier, his quiet, fearful and at times emotional voice on the other end of the line.

He shook his head. "And I know she's going to be okay, but…I…"

His mom clasped his hand in both of hers.

"It's your daughter you're worried about," she said softly, the last half of the sentence dropping to a whisper.

He met her eyes for a second, and nodded, his throat tightening. His eyes dropped to his glass.

"Yeah. That's it."

"That goes without saying, honey," his mom answered, rubbing his hand. "This is it."

His eyes shot up. "What's it?"

She smiled, nostalgically. "You're a parent now. And this is what you're going to feel…forever. It's love." She patted his hand. "Another kind entirely. And…it can, and will, surprise you."

He gazed back at her, then downwards.

He began to smile, the kind that pulled up one corner of his mouth.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Cynthia smiled upon her son, keeping her emotions in check. Finally, she reached for her own glass.

"I think Jamie already knows how scared you are," she commented, raising it to her mouth. "You're not as hard to read as you think you are, babe."

Landon chuckled.

"I think you're right…" He sighed, shifting in his seat. "I just…ah, what the heck. You're my mom. I figured that was reason enough to come over."

Cynthia beamed. "That's always reason enough, honey."

There was comfortable silence for a moment.

"I'm scared of what the doctor's going to find," Landon told her.

His mom saw the expression on his face. This alone prompted her to come over and put an arm around him.

She just held him.

"Whatever he finds," she whispered, "she's your daughter."

Landon recognized the whisper as a way of controlling her emotions. He looked up into her face.

He hugged her tightly, already feeling like more of his questions had been answered.

But the lump in his throat would not go away.

--

She was exactly as he'd left her, curled up on their bed, her Bible lying next to her. It was open, but the pages faced down. Landon smiled upon her, carefully brushing a strand of hair away from her face. It fell back where it was, and he chuckled, moving it again. She breathed deeply and evenly in sleep.

He glanced at the Bible, at the worn hunter green cover and gold lettering. He reached over and carefully picked it up, turning it over in his hands. It was open to Psalms.

"_Why are you so downcast, O my soul? Why so disturbed within me? Put your hope in God, for I will yet praise Him, my Savior and my God. …" _

The first words that caught his eye were the words that transfixed him for the next moment. His eyes moved about the page, all over the small letters that represented all the truths of the world…

"_Find rest, O my soul, in God alone; my hope comes from him."_

Landon sighed, letting the words soak in.

He had a feeling that these were the same words Jamie was thinking of as she fell asleep.

Looking down on her, he let one tear fall, and one only. He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"You mean everything to me," he whispered.

He held his cheek against her belly for just a moment, just long enough to feel a gentle flutter of movement. He quickly raised his head, expecting to see Jamie awake.

She was completely still, and her deeply relaxed face showed that she hadn't been disturbed in her sleep.

Understanding, he smiled.

"Yes, I'm talking to you," he whispered to her rounded stomach. "Daddy's little girl."

The words felt good in his mouth.

--


	21. Patience

He woke early the next morning, probably too early. The first thing he remembered was last night, and the second thing he remembered was the previous afternoon.

"_No matter what they find, she's your daughter."_

"_Daddy's little girl..."_

"_Small chance of…"_

"_Of what?" _

"_Of miscarriage."_

He suddenly felt unable to breathe, and he got up and steadied himself, looking around the room. He hadn't disturbed Jamie, and he hoped not to. He wanted her to sleep peacefully, to not worry about any of this just yet.

He looked over to the door, the door that led out to their secluded second story balcony. Quietly, he opened it and slipped outdoors.

The sun hadn't risen quite yet, and he didn't know exactly what time it was, but he guessed somewhere around five. The air was cool…not cold, but cool. He moved towards the wooden railing, placing his hands against it. From his vantage point he could see the water, just beyond the next lot and partially hidden from view by a couple of ancient trees, just starting to change from dark silhouettes to their normal browns and greens. The water was a steely gray color, not yet illuminated by the sunshine.

He hadn't mentioned the last possibility to his mom. Why? He didn't know. For one thing, he was having a hard time with it himself. He didn't want to get her all involved in the scare. But what was he supposed to do? This was his first child, and this just had to happen? Why hadn't they waited until it would have been safer?

"_No Landon, stop that, this is nobody's fault…"_

Well, Jamie, let's just face it, he thought, there's gotta be someone responsible for the fact that you're pregnant…we were both there in health class in junior high…

He dropped his head, knowing it went back further than that. Jamie had been sick long before, and he'd known that. He was always careful, even after the good news came that she was better. It wasn't about acting differently around her, it was just about…

About what?

He closed his eyes, wondering how in the hell he was going to figure this out. He was nineteen years old, a first time father who had already fallen head over heels for a child he hadn't even met yet, and now there was this big…possibility.

A breeze came, carrying the sea and lavender with it. There were always breezes like this in Beaufort, but this time, it made Landon think just a little more.

He raised his eyes upwards, up until they were looking towards the sky.

He drew in a breath, remembering the pages of the old worn Bible. "Can You help me do this?" he asked gently. "I…I know I'm not always the best at remembering to stop and pray, but…I'm pretty sure this is something I'm not gonna be able to handle on my own…" He rapped his knuckles against the wood. After a few seconds of though, he grinned just barely.

"My mom was right," he said softly. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I know Jamie's going to be okay…and I'm truly relieved by that, but…the rest of it…it just scares the crap out of me." He shook his head, drawing in a breath. "I guess this really is how it's gonna be forever, huh? My first real taste of fatherhood, kind of…"

"Remember what I told you, though?"

He turned around quickly, surprised that a voice that soft and sweet could have startled him. Jamie closed the door behind her, pulling the zip up sweatshirt tighter around her form. She smiled softly. _Where'd you come from all the sudden?_

Landon smiled back at her, trying to remember what it was she'd asked him. "What'd you tell me?"

She stopped just short of him, folding her arms over her belly. "In my letter," she said. "I told you not to worry."

Landon got lost in her face as he remembered the message that had made him cry. But he wondered if, when Jamie had written it, she had ever seen this coming.

He sighed, a far off look on his face. He shrugged and wrung his hands together.

"But now that…that this…" He looked at her helplessly, not wanting to complete the sentence and not even sure how.

She looked back, and the forlorn expression reminded him strangely of the day she'd come to visit him out in his yard as he worked on his car, the first time they'd talked after he got the news of her leukemia. It was sort of like the way she'd looked at him after he'd asked her if she was scared.

She reached out and put a hand on his arm. "You're right," she said. "It is like your first taste of fatherhood. And for me, motherhood. But God heard everything you just said," she continued, "and He's got it figured out." She shrugged. "I know He does."

Landon just looked at her and wondered how she stayed so calm. He'd been married to her for a good ten months, had been spending lots of time with and dating her for longer than that, and now, now that she was carrying his child and they were in the grasp of such distressing situation, he found himself amazed with her all over again.

His breath was shaky and his voice was a whisper. "I know," he said, nodding. "But…it's…it's tough not to be scared, baby." He looked down.

He closed his eyes as he felt her hand stroke his cheek.

"It's very tough," she agreed, and fell into his arms.

--

She was going in alone. Alone.

"I don't think you'd want to come in with me, honestly," she said gently, as they sat in the waiting room, and she held his hand. Outside the sun was fighting its way through clouds. It was almost noon, and so far they'd been waiting fifteen minutes. Already it felt like they'd been awake for hours and hours.

He examined her weary face, the fearful expression she was trying to cover up with a soft smile.

He took a deep breath, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Well…I just thought, you know…we're both the parents, and…I could be some sort of…support." He swallowed.

She looked up at him warily. "I know, Landon," she said, leaning in closer to him. "But it's…it's something I can go in and do by myself. It's not that I don't want you there. I really do, actually. It just…probably wouldn't be the most riveting thing to sit through." She cracked half a smile.

"I don't mind that, Jam," he insisted, chuckling. "I really don't."

She looked down. "I promise, it'll only be several minutes," she said. She looked back up at him, smiling. "Okay?"

Landon looked back at her, and took a deep breath. "What did you say they're going to do, anyway?" he asked. "It's just, like…something with a needle, right? I can handle needles…"

She looked away, spacing out at the glass table piled with magazines in front of them.

"Well, they've got to get a fluid sample, and that's how they'll figure out…what they need to. And they'll use the needle to do that."

Her voice was remaining stable, but Landon suddenly realized what he was doing. _You're scaring her_.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He lifted Jamie's hand and kissed it.

"If you're sure," he said.

She fixed her eyes on him, tenderly. "It's going to be okay."

He nodded. "I know, baby," he said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm acting…I don't know…like a basket case?"

"Basket case? Nooo. You're doing just fine, Landon." She looped her arm through his. "I'm proud of you."

He welcomed her head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks," he whispered with a smile. He watched the flurrying activity of the room go on all around them.

"You know what?" he asked her.

"What?"

He paused for a second, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"You're so pretty as a pregnant lady," he said simply. "You having our daughter just…adds so much beauty. Does that make any sense?"

The corners of her lips turned up, and then she started laughing lightly.

"What?" Landon questioned. "Did that sound funny?"

"No," she said, shaking her head and looking at him. "I really,_ really_ love you."

He grinned. "I love_ you_," he said boldly, like a little kid making a serious announcement. Well, it was a serious announcement.

"And you're a really hot daddy," Jamie said earnestly.

Landon laughed.

"No, really. You're…gorgeous." Her eyes wandered over his strong, chiseled features, the soft and perfect lips, the deep green eyes...

"Ha. Thank you." He brushed a strand of hair from her eye, grinning in that goofy way.

Jamie kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger there for just a second more. "Mmm. You didn't shave…"

Landon shrugged. "Yeah," he agreed. He looked down. "I wasn't really…thinking about it this morning…"

Jamie nodded, understanding.

She just patted his hand, then held onto it.

"Matthew chapter six," she said.

He turned his head towards her.

She held his gaze and said, "It's the one where we're told not to worry."

Landon nodded, slowly.

"This may be different…" he began.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Please, just pray about it, okay?"

"I have been, Jam."

"Well, it's not much easier for me here, Landon. I know it's scary. I know. I'm just trying to put it in God's hands."

Landon sighed. "I know. But it's not something I can just…stop worrying about."

"Well, you know, by telling you not to worry, I'm kind of trying to help myself feel better about this too."

Silence fell over them for a couple of seconds.

"I just feel like it's…my fault," Landon admitted.

"Why?" Jamie asked, searching his face. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you know, I mean…" He realized where he'd gotten himself in the conversation, and he didn't like it.

Jamie turned her head forward, nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she shook her head.

"I know what you're going to say," she told him. "It's your fault because you're responsible. Right?"

"Well…aren't I?"

"Landon, we both want to be parents. Am I right?"

"Yes. Of course—"

"So don't even question whose 'fault' it is. I really hate hearing that. That _does not_ matter."

Her tone silenced any more of his questions.

He bowed his head, their last exchange of words hanging in the air. He didn't like this feeling. An argument was the absolute last thing in the world that he and Jamie needed to be having right now.

He tried again. "You know I didn't mean anything bad by that," he whispered. "I…I feel like the luckiest guy alive. I can't describe how happy I am to be having a baby with you. I love her already, Jamie…"

He held her eyes again as he spoke. Her expression was the kind that showed him she understood, not only his words, but him.

"Carter? Jamie?"

She looked over towards the nurse, then back at her husband. The moment had ended too soon.

"Give me a kiss," she said, leaning in towards him before she had to go.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. He put a hand on the side of her face.

"Hey, uh, are you sure…?" His throat felt very dry suddenly, as he gestured awkwardly towards the direction that she would be going in.

She began to get up from her seat, and he rose and helped her up, no matter how unnecessary it was.

Jamie locked eyes with him, and he could see, clearly, the conflicting emotions.

"I'll be no more than ten minutes," she promised.

He bit his lower lip, finally nodding.

"Here." Jamie quickly reached into the bag she'd brought, producing her Bible. She swiftly pressed it into his hands. "I'll be back."

Landon held the old Bible close to him. "I love you," he said as she turned away.

She looked back over her shoulder, and he wasn't sure if it was the waiting room lights making her eyes glisten in that strange way, or not.

"I love you too. Very much."

She left.

Clasped around the Bible, he felt his hands shaking. _Small chance…_

--

"They'll call us back later?" he asked, handing her a spoon. She smiled, jamming the spoon into the mound of ice cream.

"Yes," she said, laughing just a little, but anxiously. "You got the same answer the last time you asked, and the time before that."

Landon sighed, shrugging. "This whole…thanks," he said to the girl behind the counter as she handed him his waffle cone. "This whole waiting, apprehensive thing is just tough," he finished. He cast his eyes downward, wrapping the napkin around his cone. He licked up a dribble of ice cream that was trailing down the side already.

Jamie fidgeted with the plastic spoon, dipping it in and out of her ice cream. "Let's just talk about this when we sit down," she said quietly. She spooned some of the soft vanilla, dripping with caramel, into her mouth.

They took a booth in the back corner of the ice cream parlor. There were only a few others there; an old couple and a mom with her kids.

Both sets of eyes lingered a little longer on the mom and kids.

"Well," Landon said, running his finger along the upper edge of the cone, collecting some melting ice cream. He stuck his finger in his mouth. "At least you got a cool Band-Aid out of the deal."

Jamie giggled, touching the spot on her stomach where, underneath her shirt, a pink Band-Aid now stuck.

"Yeah, I did like that part," she agreed, taking another bite of her caramel sundae.

There was a lull in the conversation for a minute, as both attacked their ice cream. Landon gazed out the window next to them, at all the simplicity and familiarity of their little town, wondering if he'd ever stopped to notice it the way he was now.

Jamie stared out the same window, wondering if things could continue to be as simple and familiar as she'd always known them to be.

"So…just tell me," Landon finally said, his voice low.

Jamie looked over at him, her eyes still far away from being pulled away from her daydreams so quickly. "What?" she asked.

Landon sighed, tracing invisible patterns in the table with his forefinger.

"Um, this…this 'small chance'," he began. "Is it actually that small?"

Jamie closed her eyes, and smiled gently. "Landon," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, honey. It…it scares me, not to know."

Jamie fixed her eyes on him again. "It's a_ small_ chance," she assured him. "I…I asked the doctor about it again just today."

Landon looked back at her for a second, before finally nodding. His eyes fell to his cone. "So, uh…he doesn't think anything will happen?"

Jamie sighed softly. "The chance is less than one in one thousand." She smiled gently.

Landon felt relief flood him. _Not good odds, then._ _Thank You…_

"Okay," he said, nodding. "Good, good."

Jamie smiled, and after a second, reached across the table and took his hand.

Across the parlor, the mom dabbed at the faces of her two young kids, a little girl and a smaller boy, with napkins. "Nooo, Mom," the boy resisted, turning his face away and putting a hand up.

"Hold still, Cory," she sighed. But he kept up his struggle.

His older sister, patiently finishing off her cone, sat quietly beside them. Finally she set her dripping, half eaten cone down on the table, held out her hand, and said, "Mommy, let me try."

Her exasperated mom sighed, gazing at the little blonde boy.

"If he's not doing it for me, I doubt if he'd cooperate for you," she mumbled, but she handed the wad of napkins to her daughter.

She smiled, turning to her little brother, and said gently, "It's okay, Cory. This feels good." She was no more than seven or eight. Gently, wearing a smile the whole time, she dabbed at his cheeks. After a few seconds, he sat still and let her finish.

"There, now you're all pretty," she said, pinching his cheek.

Her mom smiled.

"Wow, Grace," she said to her daughter. "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome. I was just patient with him. That's what you gotta do. Then things are more easy. Right?"

The woman smiled. "Right, honey." She patted her daughter's cheek.

"Well," Grace said, wiping at her own face with a napkin. "Can we go now? You said we could go to the park still."

"Yes, I did say that. Okay, come on, let's go."

Jamie's and Landon's eyes followed them out the door.

Landon saw her smiling.

"She was cute," he said, biting into the crunchy waffle cone.

Jamie giggled, shaking her head.

"She was_ right_," she added softly. She took another bite of ice cream.

Landon squeezed her hand, listening to the sound of the little bell jingling over the door as the mother and her two kids left, waving goodbye to the workers as they did. He noticed the elderly couple at a table nearby. He held his wife's hand across the table, and they too, smiled after Grace, little Cory, and their mother. The old man was finishing off his waffle cone. He turned to his wife, picked up a napkin, and dabbed at a little spot on her cheek. She laughed. "Oh, stop," she said jokingly.

Landon smiled.

"What's funny?" Jamie asked, scooping out the last of her ice cream.

Landon looked back at her, shaking his head.

"Just…life, ya know?"

Jamie smiled, widely.

"Yeah, I know exactly." She stuck the spoon into her mouth, relishing every last bit of ice cram on it, and pulled it back out. She let it clatter down into her empty dish, and grinned.

Landon responded by swiping his napkin across his mouth, then lifting Jamie's hand and kissing it.

"We really should consider some names for her," he decided.

She licked any excess vanilla and caramel from her lips, gazing back at him. The corner of her mouth turned up.

"You're right," she said. "We're gonna need one of those before long, huh?"

Landon's heart fluttered. _Wow. Just like when I first started crushing on her…_

"Mhm." Landon took his last bite, wiping at some small drops of ice cream on the tabletop.

"You have any ideas?" he asked, noticing the way the sunlight, which had finally broken through the clouds, caught on her hair.

Jamie smiled, looking out the window again. "Yeah," she said, nodding. She gave Landon's hand a squeeze.


	22. Empty Spaces

"Yeah, we're just heading out right now. What's up?"

The bell jingled overhead as Jamie and Landon left the ice cream parlor. Jamie waved goodbye to the workers behind the counter, and Landon turned and raised his hand to them as well. On the other end of the line on his cell phone was his mom.

"I was just calling to see how things went," she said. "So…how did they go?"

"Oh, they went…" He grabbed Jamie's hand. She looked up at him for an instant and smiled. "They went fine," he finished. "Jamie's just fine. She um, she got a cool Band-Aid."

Jamie laughed and shook her head.

"Oh…good." Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief. "I just heard her laugh, so I can tell that's true. Well, I'm really happy about that honey. So, when did they say they'd get ahold of you?"

"Later on today," Landon said, stopping at the car. He opened the door for Jamie. "Thanks," she said with a giggle as she climbed in. Landon smiled at her and shut the door.

"Okay. Well…I'll be praying."

Landon began walking around to the other side of the car. He swallowed, looking down as he grabbed the handle.

"Thanks, Momma."

"You pray too."

The ghost of a smile graced his lips as he was reminded of the very advice Jamie always gave him.

"I'll be sure to," he told her.

"All right, honey," his mom said, satisfied. He could tell she was smiling. "So…is Jamie right there?"

Landon opened the door and ducked into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, she's right next to me," he said. He knew what was coming next.

"Could I talk to her?"

" 'Course," he replied. "Here she is. Love you, Mom."

"I love you too Landon. Take care, sweetheart. Call me later, okay?"

"I will. Here's Jamie." He handed the phone out to her.

Jamie smiled and took it into her hand, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "Hi Cynthia!" she said joyously.

Landon smiled and listened to them talk for the remainder of the ride home.

Meanwhile, he worked on that prayer… and wondered what Jamie had in mind for their daughter's name.

--

Landon closed the front door behind them. Jamie sighed, rubbing her hands over her belly in slow circles.

"I'm so tired," she proclaimed, with a sigh. "I could fall asleep right here."

"Don't do that," Landon chuckled. "It's a longer way down to the floor than it may look." He put his hand on her elbow as he passed.

"Oh, you're funny," Jamie responded with light sarcasm. Landon made a face, and she stuck out her tongue.

"Well okay, then," she countered. "Instead of the floor, I think I'll just crash over there on the couch. How's that sound?"

"Whatever you want, my dear," Landon answered. "But do you mind if I join you?"

Jamie smiled, pausing by the couch. "You want to sleep with me?"

Landon raised his eyebrows. "Well, considering the belly you've got there, I'd say that's already been—"

"Oh— Landon!"

Jamie tried to roll her eyes, but ended up laughing.

Landon laughed too. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He chuckled. "So um, what I meant is, do you mind if I lie down with you?"

"Both of us here on the couch? Or did you want to go upstairs?"

Landon shrugged. "We could just lie like this," he said. He passed by her, sat down, and patted his lap. "Lay your head down here."

She smiled. "All right, if you think that's comfortable."

"I'll be fine."

"I meant for me." She winked at him as she sat down. He raised his eyebrows. She laughed.

"Kidding," she assured him.

He smiled. She lowered her head down onto his lap, and her eyes closed. She smiled gently, exhaling.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mhm. Fine."

"Okay. Enough leg room?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He stroked her hair. It pooled around her on his lap, and he twisted strands of it around his finger.

"You know what?" she whispered.

He looked down at her serene face, bringing his hand to her cheek. He lay it there gently, caressing it softly. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

He laughed. "You are?"

"Yes. But too tired to do anything about it."

"Um, you want me to make you something?"

"Mmm, no…you better not tempt the pregnant lady. She'll eat the whole kitchen."

Landon laughed.

"I can't picture you doing that, somehow."

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past me, Landon."

He laughed again quietly. "Seriously, I can make you something…"

"No. Just lie here with me. Please?"

He smiled.

"I will."

"Thank you."

"No problem at all."

He placed his left hand on her belly. She put her own left hand on top of his.

Both of them basked in the moment, and the room was quiet. Landon's eyes wandered around their living room, around the house they'd filled with life over the past almost year of their marriage. Jamie made sure they were always surrounded with pictures, memories. There were several on their mantle, and several hanging on the walls. On the wall above the couch were shelves he'd mounted that past winter, which contained more mementos of their life, love and family that they were accumulating. Woodcut letters, a Christmas gift from his mom, sat side by side on the middle shelf, spelling out "The Carters."

He smiled at the empty spaces, the extra room…waiting to be filled with new memories, a new life.

So far, she'd made her appearance in their home only in the kitchen, on the refrigerator where Landon had proudly hung the ultrasound pictures. Besides that though, she was very much alive…ready.

He closed his eyes and prayed fervently.

When he opened his eyes minutes later, he looked down at his wife, and saw her sleeping deeply.

He stroked her bangs, her brunette locks with hints of red. _Oh Lord, please let our baby be just like her…_

Underneath his left palm, he felt movement.

His eyes turned from her face to her belly, and he smiled. After kissing her left hand, the spot on her ring finger where the gold wedding band rested, he closed his eyes and slept.

--

Jamie heard the loud, repetitive sound but couldn't comprehend it. It took her a few seconds to open her eyes, a couple more to realize that the phone was ringing.

"Mmm…oh my…" She looked up at Landon and saw his head drooped to the side. He was breathing deeply and evenly, his face serene. He was definitely fast asleep.

With difficulty, she tried to get into a position where she could sit up…without hurting her husband. The phone rang again.

"Oh, no…I'm coming," she said, growing frustrated. She sighed, realizing that getting herself up off the couch was a losing battle.

"Landon," she whispered. "Landon. _Landon_."

"Mmm…"

"Landon, honey. Wake up. The phone's ringing and I…I kind of need help getting up."

His eyes opened. "What?" He heard the phone ring, then looked at Jamie. "Oh…what?"

"Could you help me up?" she sighed.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry baby. Yeah." He grew more alert with each word. He placed one hand around Jamie's waist and another on her arm, helping her sit up, then stand. When she was finally up, he jumped up too.

"I've got it," he said, racing into the kitchen.

Jamie sighed, smiling, but shaking her head. "Well, okay." She folded her arms over her belly, following slowly behind.

"It's probably the doctor," Landon called over his shoulder, reaching for the phone.

Jamie paused midstep, remembering.

"Oh…yeah." She tucked some hair behind her ear. Then she folded her arms back, and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Landon said into the phone.

Jamie walked slowly into the kitchen, arms still crossed, biting on her lower lip. She looked around helplessly for a second before finally taking a seat at the table.

Landon ran his hand through his hair, then held it there, listening to the doctor's voice on the other end of the line.

"How are things, Landon?" Dr. Crawford asked.

"Uh, good, good." He nodded as he spoke. He glanced at Jamie, who gazed back at him.

"Glad to hear it," the doctor responded. "So…I'll just cut to the chase. We've got the results from the amnio earlier."

"Wow, that…that didn't take long," Landon replied, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, just a few hours," Dr. Crawford responded.

Landon looked at the clock. He and Jamie had been asleep for an hour and a half? _Well, we've been awake since five…_

"So, um, what did you find?" Landon asked.

The words made Jamie's eyes freeze on his face, wide and wondering. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but they sort of reminded him of the night he'd first said "I love you."

For the record, she was thinking that she was terrified.

"Well," the doctor began. "The first thing I want you to know…is that we didn't find any sign of mental abnormalities."

Landon sighed, lowering himself into the chair adjacent from Jamie. "Okay," he replied. "Thank you."

Jamie wrung her hands together. Landon scooted closer, grabbing one of them into his.

"What?" she whispered. He held up a finger, locking eyes with her to show her that the news he'd just been given was nothing bad.

"And there were no signs of physical deformities related to brain or spine dysfunction…nothing like that."

Landon closed his eyes, nodding. "All right. Good." He squeezed Jamie's hands. She looked at him, wondering.

"But," Dr. Crawford added, "we did happen to notice a little something else."

Landon took a deep breath.

"At Jamie's last checkup, I thought the baby's heartbeat might be a little irregular, which is why I scheduled her for the amnio."

"Okay, right." Landon nodded.

"And the results of the amnio showed…she might be under a bit of distress, as I'd suspected."

Landon froze, blinking.

"What?" Jamie demanded in a whisper. "I want to know, Landon."

He nodded. Clearing his throat, he pressed the speaker phone button.

"Distress?" he asked.

Jamie's brow furrowed.

"Yes…and as for the cause of that…well…as I told Jamie, her pregnancy is a bit higher risk than that of someone who hadn't experienced what she had."

"Cancer," she said bluntly.

Landon looked up at her. There was a quick pause on the other end of the line.

"Right," Dr. Crawford agreed gently. He seemed to understand that Jamie was listening in, and why.

"So, what…what type of distress?" Jamie asked, continuing on quickly.

"Well, that was next on my list of explanations." He gave a short good-natured chuckle, but Landon and Jamie remained solemn.

"Jamie…" the doctor continued. "You're both listening, right?"

"Yes," Jamie said softly.

"Okay, just checking. Jamie, you'd received treatments as recently as April of last year."

She looked down at the table. "Mhm…" Her eyes closed, and Landon's hand went to her back.

"It was only a theory at first, but now…it seems like perhaps there were at least a couple of lasting results of those treatments on your pregnancy."

Jamie drew in a long, deep breath, and Landon put his hand to his forehead. Jamie ran a hand through her hair, her brows drawn and her eyes downcast. That was the face she made when she couldn't seem to put any words together.

So he did it for her. "Like what exactly, Dr. Crawford?" _What the hell, could you beat around the bush any more?_

"Well, sometimes chemo treatments, even if they were received as a child, can affect the way certain things grow. It may go unnoticed for the mother, but in this case, as the baby is growing and getting bigger, she may not have…as much room as she needs in utero. As a result, over time it may become slightly harder to receive as much oxygen, and it would place greater distress on her."

Jamie bit her lip, leaning her forehead against her hand, her elbow supporting her on the table.

"Right now she's not at terrible risk, but it's definitely something you would want to be aware of."

Landon swallowed to try and retain some of the moisture in his mouth.

"So…what…what are you saying we should do then? How is this going to…work? What'll happen?" He squeezed Jamie's hand.

Jamie's hand hadn't left her stomach since Landon answered the phone, and she held it clasped there, protectively. Her heart beat faster, and the only thought running through her mind was _I was afraid of this._

"Basically we're going to have to keep a closer eye on the pregnancy from here on out. If bedrest becomes necessary, we'll do that. Jamie, you'll have to come in for more frequent checkups. I'm going to refer you to a high risk obstetrician, someone who's really great at dealing with this stuff." He paused for just a split second. "Ultimately…we'll probably have to get her out sooner."

Jamie's eyes opened and she stared at the phone, as if it were the face of her doctor.

Landon froze, his finger against his lips…the nervous habit of biting his fingernails that he'd never really dropped.

"Soon…sooner?" Jamie had to clear her throat and try again, when she couldn't get the word out the first time.

"A little sooner than would be expected, yes," the doctor replied. "You're about 25 weeks along right now…and at this rate, it may be risky to keep her in past about thirty-six weeks."

Jamie gasped slightly.

"That's…a month from my due date," she said quietly.

Dr. Crawford paused a second. "Before you worry, I want to assure you," he began, "babies born at that time still have an excellent chance. I'm almost positive she'd be fine, with a little extra care."

Jamie blinked, stunned. _I don't even know what to think._

Landon held her hand tightly, and they looked at each other, their thoughts written all over their faces.

"But that's not our number one, top priority right now," the doctor continued. "What's most important right now is taking care of her while she's still in there. All right?"

Jamie and Landon couldn't respond.

"The high risk obstetrician I'm going to refer you to is Dr. Weber. She's excellent at what she does, and if you want to know a little secret, I don't doubt you'll love her."

They nodded, not caring if the doctor couldn't actually see.

"Um…thank you," Landon said, trying to pull himself together.

"Now, I know this was all a bit overwhelming…I just want you to know that you are the reason we're in this field. We are completely dedicated to you and your child's wellbeing. That's all we want. We're only here to help you. And I'm sorry I had to tell you all of this over the phone…I understand it may have been a little more difficult. If you'd like, you could always come in and we could talk about this a little more."

Silence for a second. Landon looked at Jamie, read her expression, and then responded.

"It's okay…thank you," he said.

"All right." Dr. Crawford paused. "Do you have any questions? Any at all?"

Landon was a little surprised when Jamie spoke. "If bedrest became necessary, when do you think that would be?"

"Well Jamie, we'd have to see how you were doing with this first. I'll tell you what. You'll have an appointment with Dr. Weber this week, and she'll let you know anything at all that you need to. All right?" His voice was warm, reassuring.

Jamie nodded. "All right." Her voice was so quiet, Landon wondered if the doctor had heard at all.

Moments later, after thank-yous and goodbyes, when the dial tone sounded, Landon hung up.

He placed the phone down on the table, and after a second, turned and looked at his wife.

Her hands were both on her stomach, and her eyes were faraway. Her lips were pursed. She was praying.

"Come here," Landon whispered. She turned and looked at him, and he held open his arms.

Her eyes fell, and she walked over, settling down on his lap. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder.

Even in his fear, he found himself whispering the words to her.

"There's still hope…"

And he stopped, and just there, in the midst of the moment, his mind was made up.


	23. They Love Fairy Tales, Right?

The unmistakable odor greeted him as soon as he opened the can. The color within was relaxing even to him, and he was ready for the task he was going to begin today. He'd prepared already, laying out plastic on the floor and tape along the bottom edges of the wood border.

He held up the fresh, unused roller and flicked it with his finger, setting it into rolling motion. He watched it slow gradually, then come to a stop.

"All ready?"

He looked over his shoulder at Jamie, walking towards him from the doorway to the nursery. He looked back down at the freshly opened paint can, then around at the four walls surrounding them.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "All ready. It's gonna start looking like a baby's room." He grinned.

Jamie held her hand on her expanded stomach and smiled back at him. "It's a beautiful color," she said, nodding towards the can. "I'm glad we picked that."

"Yeah…and it only took us forty minutes." Landon smiled in mock pride.

Jamie giggled. The expression on her husband's face almost made him look like a little boy. She had a sudden vision of him tickling their daughter, laughing with her…

She exhaled deeply, running a hand through her hair. "It was worth it," she decided. "I've always loved purple…especially light hues of it, like that." She smiled again. "It reminds me of a fairy tale."

Landon smiled as he knelt down. "Little girls love fairy tales, right?" he responded.

"Mmm." Jamie rubbed her belly. "Most do, yes."

"Good." Landon nodded. "I was worried she wouldn't like it." His eyes twinkled jokingly.

Jamie laughed softly. "If she had anything to say about it," she replied, "it probably wouldn't be for a few years."

"Well, I think that'd be enough time to buy new paint."

Jamie shook her head, smiling. "She'll like it. She'll like all of it."

Landon grinned. "I figured." He knelt down beside the open paint can, gazing into the entrancing color, a soft bluish violet, like one of the colors of the sunset…or sunrise.

He lifted it up, tipping it gently so it poured into the waiting tray. Then he placed the can aside, and held the roller above the paint. "Here we go," he said, dipping it in.

He stood up, placed the roller against the wall, and rolled it up and down, creating the first patch of color.

"Ooooooooh," Jamie said, like she were a spectator watching a magic show. Landon laughed.

"Oh, it gets better," he promised her.

Jamie smiled.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "It'll get better." She looked down, thinking of the events of the past week.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Jamie's amniocentesis had been just under a week ago. Since then, they'd had their first appointment with Dr. Weber. Dr. Crawford had been right, in that she really was a wonderful lady. She and Jamie had hit it off right away, and she had a way of making the Carters feel better about everything that was happening, or would happen, with their daughter. Still, she hadn't promised a hundred percent smooth sailing…only that she would be there with them throughout it all.

"All I'm going to tell you for now is to just take it easy, Jamie," she had said. "You can go into work, you can keep doing what you do at home…just no strenuous activity, or anything too extreme. I'm not saying lock yourself in the house and become a recluse…just take a little extra precaution for the time being. Okay?"

Jamie's next appointment was the following week. Until then, she felt slightly more at ease. She was especially glad she was allowed to continue going into work as she usually did; she'd worked at a bookstore in town since the first summer she and Landon were married, and she felt lucky to be able to. She loved her job.

Meanwhile, Landon had a day off of his job (his fifth month working at Sears across the way in Morehead City; in appliances, to be exact) and Jamie didn't go in until four. They'd decided to use the majority of the day doing what they were doing now.

The colored area grew as Landon continued. When he stopped for a moment, swiping the front of his hand across his nose to relieve an itch, he stepped back and took a look.

"You think it works?"

Jamie smiled. "If it doesn't, too late."

He looked back at her, with a quizzical smile. "Well, if you're not just being sarcastic, we could always paint over it…"

Jamie laughed. "Of course I'm being sarcastic, honey," she assured him. "I love it. That's why we agreed on it."

He nodded. "Right." Kneeling down again, he dipped the roller into the paint.

"So, uh…" He straightened up, and continued the painting. "I was thinking about the na—"

"Oh goodness."

Landon turned quickly at Jamie's surprised tone. "What?"

Her hands were on her stomach.

Landon's mind filled with alarm.

"Jamie?" He almost dropped the roller.

But in the next moment, she looked up at him, and her lips flickered into a smile. "Come here," she said.

He paused, before slightly moving towards her. "What is it?"

"Just come here." She reached for his hand, the one without the roller. She pulled him towards her. "You have got to feel this."

When she placed his hand on her stomach, he understood.

"Just wait a second," she said quietly.

Both were silent.

Landon's eyes flickered from his wife's belly, to her face, and back again. "Did she…"

Then under his palm, he felt it.

It wasn't one of the flutters he'd felt before. It was strong, a true _movement_. It was as if his daughter had been trying to serve a volleyball...well, maybe not _that_ hard, but that one centralized movement, in that one spot, was enough to cause Jamie's whole stomach to actually move, and it was enough to make him jump.

"Wow," he said loudly, blinking in disbelief. "She…she just…punched me."

Jamie burst into giggles.

"Maybe she kicked you," she countered. "You never know."

Landon just blinked again.

"I've never felt anything like that," he said.

Jamie smiled broadly. "I have."

He gazed into her face. "How…how often does she do that? That was…wow." His hand remained on her belly again.

"Well, she moves around all the time, but, this is one of the first times I've felt her do _that_." She smiled, looking down. "Usually, if she does something like it, it's early in the morning. In fact, this morning, I almost woke you up."

Landon's face showed his amazement. "You should have."

"I will next time," she promised. "But hey. You got to feel it."

"Yeah," Landon breathed. "No kidding." He shook his head. "Wow. I could just forget about the painting and sit here feeling that for the rest of the day. That was…"

Jamie watched him trail off, and nodded in understanding.

"I think she's telling us to stop second guessing the paint color," she offered, flashing her wide grin. "She likes it."

Landon felt it again, a jolt of movement that made him jump a second time.

"Yeah, all right, little girl," he said, his gaze still mystified, reminding Jamie of a child on Christmas morning. "We'll keep the color. We promise."

Jamie laughed again, and once again her belly shook a little, but only because of her giggles.

Landon got back to work.

"I feel like I'm standing around while you do everything," Jamie admitted after a moment.

"Probably because you are," Landon answered simply, with a wink.

Jamie's eyebrows raised, but she knew he wasn't being accusing. She patted his head. "I kinda like it that way," she joked.

Landon just grinned, and she leaned down to kiss his head.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Come tomorrow, we'll both be able to pitch in. We've got to get the crib and changing table moved in here." He stood up, leaving the roller in the tray for a moment, swiping his hands across his pants.

"That's right," Jamie nodded. "It's just…I can't really help get them upstairs, for obvious reasons…"

"Oh, Jam, no, don't worry about that. My dad and yours are on the job, remember?"

She nodded. "Mmm. I know." She sighed. "Good old grandpas."

Landon thought that one over for a second, then chuckled.

"My dad…a grandpa," he said, shaking his head.

Jamie smiled a little. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he said, turning his head to look at her. He looked down at the paint tray again, then knelt and picked up the roller. "It's just…funny, because it seems like not that long ago that my dad and I even started talking again. You know? And now he's got a grandchild coming up from me…" He trailed off. "It's not bad, none of it's bad, I just—"

"Well then, this happened at the perfect time, didn't it?" Jamie replied. She was smiling.

He looked up. "What? The baby?"

She laughed. "Laaaaandon, Landon, Landon…" She stroked his hair. Drawing out his name caused that slight southern accent to taint her speech.

"What?" he asked, still kind of clueless.

She smiled.

"Two things you should remember about things," she told him. "One, they'll catch you off guard, and two, they'll always work out."

He gazed at her, nodding. "I know that."

"I know you know that. I'm just reminding myself. Well, both of us."

He nodded, thoughtfully. "Okay."

She smiled, again.

"What do you think she'll call our parents?" Landon inquired, painting again.

Jamie's eyes twinkled happily.

"Mmmm…I was wondering that too," she answered.

Landon grinned as he worked. "I called my mom's dad Pop. I remember that. That was a long time ago…he was a good guy."

Jamie nodded, understanding. She knew his grandfather had passed away when he was nine.

"My mom's mom…well, obviously, I just call her Grandma." Jamie smiled. She'd gotten to meet Landon's grandma for the first time when they were engaged, and then had gotten to know her better at the wedding. She was a sweet lady, like his mom, but they didn't get to see her much…she lived a little ways outside of Beaufort, and she didn't go out as much as she used to.

"And then my dad's dad…never met him, so I never really called him anything."

Jamie nodded. She also knew Landon's grandfather on his father's side hadn't been the warmest or more kindhearted person you'd ever meet. He'd been more distant and wrapped up in his business, never even coming to see Landon after he was born, and never up until the time he died when Landon was four. He'd also already been divorced by the time Landon came along, and apparently had a couple more wives before his death, so a grandmother on that side wasn't really something Landon had had, unless you count a random step-grandmother whose name he didn't even know.

"But anyway," Landon continued. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Jamie answered after a second or two. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "The last time I talked to a grandparent of mine, I was really little. My dad's father died long before I was born, and his mother died when I was three or so…well, I told you that. The only memory I really have of her is sitting on her lap once, so I don't know, I must have just called her Grandma. As for my mother's parents, they never lived around here, but they've both passed too. My dad's always just referred to them all as 'your grandparents'. But I don't know." She sighed, contemplatively. "I'd like to think she'd call them something…affectionate. Something sweet. They'll be a pretty big part of her life. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Landon smiled, stretching his arm up further to reach higher points on the wall. He smiled to himself. "The more interesting thing to think about, though, is what they'll call her."

Jamie was about to respond, when she realized what he actually meant.

"I know," she agreed. "We can't refer to her as 'her' forever, can we?"

"Wouldn't really be fair," Landon answered, shrugging. "So…"

"What?" Jamie asked, as she smiled. "By the way, I can do some of this painting if you want me to…"

Downstairs, the phone rang.

She looked over her shoulder, then back at Landon. "But not yet, I guess. Ah, we don't have a phone up here…let me go get that. I'll be right back, baby."

"Okay…"

When she was gone, Landon turned back to the wall, contemplating. He looked over at the unpainted sections, then dipped the roller into the paint once more.

Jamie returned a few minutes later.

"It was Daddy," she said, entering the room again. "He was just making sure we still—Landon?"

She looked around the empty room, about to inquire as to where he'd gone, when she saw the wall at the far right side.

"What?" she mumbled to herself, when she noticed the new paint on the previously unpainted wall.

It was in the shape of four letters, four big letters carefully painted in fairy tale lavender, with a roller.

The bathroom door opened down the hall, and Landon ambled quietly up behind her.

"What do you think?" he asked, and she turned around quickly.

Her eyes darted curiously from the wall to him. "Well," she responded slowly, "it's nice, but what…is it?"

He didn't do anything except place a hand on Jamie's stomach, patting it softly.

"Well, I thought," he replied, "it could be her."

Jamie blinked, and she began to smile in that way she had the night they went to the state line, North Carolina and Virginia, both at once…

She took a few steps towards the wall, then turned around, and this time, her smile was a little wider.

She began to laugh, the kind that bubbled up softly, and brought more joy as it grew.

"That's it," she said. She shook her head back and forth, laughing again. "That's it exactly…"

As she walked over to Landon and wrapped him in a hug, he knew he'd better not try to pick her up and spin her as he had the first time, but he knew something else this time too.

In the short moments that he'd been alone in the room, he had probably gotten more accomplished in a few paint strokes than he had since he'd begun.

Four letters, an H and an O and a P and an E, held the reason for their lives in a purple, slightly dripping, fairy tale simplicity.


End file.
